Fenrir y el León compacto
by Darkfaith96
Summary: Cloud X Reader. Eres nueva en Edge y han tratado de asaltarte pero un rubio de cabellos puntiagudos te ha salvado de un cruel destino. Tu vida dará un giro al acercarte mas a el y a su grupo de amigos. caerás rendida ante su solitaria actitud?
1. Mala Suerte

Caminabas rápidamente por la oscura calle mientras maldecías internamente tu suerte. Eras nueva en la ciudad de Edge y en menos de tres días te habían transferido a ese lugar. La persona que debía guiarte por la ciudad al parecer te detestaba y te dejo a la deriva y para empeorar las cosas aun no te habían activado la línea telefónica y el tren que debías tomar para llegar a tu apartamento sana y salva había chocado precisamente ese día en el que habías salido tarde de la universidad.

Suspiraste y seguiste caminando pero un pequeño ruido te hizo mirar hacia atrás. Tuviste un pequeño paro cardiaco al ver dos siluetas masculinas siguiéndote. Tragaste fuerte y aceleraste el ritmo. Miraste nuevamente por tu hombro para ver que los hombres se acercaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces te pasaste a la otra calle pensando que, tal vez, ellos seguirían derecho y te mirarían como una loca por haber hecho tal cosa pero para tu "suerte", los dos hombres se pasaron a tu lado. Caminaste mas rápido y ellos te imitaron, dejaste a un lado el pudor y la razón para salir corriendo. Al escuchar los pasos de tus perseguidores decidiste meterte en un callejón oscuro un tanto estrecho. De pronto tendrías ventaja por ser delgada pero los hombres pudieron maniobrar bien.

Tus pies empezaron a fallarte, volteaste a la izquierda y entraste a otro callejón después de cruzarlo te sorprendiste al entrar en una pequeña calle, era amplia, algo malo, muy malo para ti. Jadeabas por la fatiga e ignorando la poca energía que te quedaba seguiste corriendo. Te sentiste un poco aliviada al no escuchar pasos siguiéndote y al ver una luz mas adelante. Corriste como pudiste, pensaste que esa pesadilla se acabaría pues la luz se había convertido en un pequeño bar. Te faltaban un par de pasos para llegar pero para tu "suerte" los dos hombres cayeron frente a ti con unas sonrisas depravadas. Retrocediste un paso y chocaste contra algo duro, subiste la mirada y te encontraste con un hombre gigantesco y musculoso

-nos diste un problema muñeca-dijo uno de tus perseguidores mientras te empujaba contra la pared-eres escurridiza-el hombre tenía un peinado extraño, tenia los cabellos peinados hacia arriba y en su cara tenia un tatuaje

-pero eso cambiara después de partirte esas piernitas tan deliciosas-hablo el otro sonriendo con superioridad, llevaba una pañoleta en su cabeza y su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, era de color verde claro-¿qué te pasa?-se acerco a ti y tomo con fuerza tu muñeca-¿te comió la lengua los ratones?-rio un poco por su chiste

-vamos a ver si eres muda-hablo el primero mientras se te tiraba encima como un cazador que tiene a su presa justo donde quería.

Viste todo en cámara lenta, tu corazón latía intensamente. Sentiste tus lagrimas recorrer tu rostro, negaste lentamente con tu cabeza y gritaste-¡AYUDA!-tu mano libre se movió como si tuviera vida propia y tus uñas se incrustaron en la cara de tipo que se te había lanzado encima. Escuchaste el gruñido del hombre y la risa del que te tenía agarrada. Su agarre se volvió mas fuerte y te retorciste un poco por el dolor

-vaya muñeca eres una fiera, pero eso lo vamos cambiar. Tuk ven a jugar-el gigantesco hombre se acerco a paso lento. Forcejeaste sin éxito-quieta gatita o si no...

El hombre que te tenía acorralada salió disparado hacia el piso. Tus piernas te fallaron y te resbalaste contra la pared hasta casi tocar el piso. Algo te jalo con suficiente fuerza para hacerte caminar. Lo ultimo que viste fue la cara de sorpresa del tal Tuk, a un hombre moreno casi igual de grande y musculoso a Tuk y a un joven de cabello rubio y puntiagudo con una gran espada sostenida con una sola mano. Te entraron a la fuerza al un pequeño bar y en ese momento te diste cuenta de la persona que te había sacado de esa espantosa escena

-tranquila todo va estar bien-te dijo la mujer con una tenue sonrisa. Tenía el cabello azabache y liso, era un poco mas alta que tu pero lo que mas te llamo la atención fue ver lo hermosa que era y no cabe mencionar su bien proporcionado cuerpo-¿cómo te llamas?

Balbuceaste un poco antes de responder-m-mi nombre es _

-¿quieres algo de tomar?-te dijo amablemente. Asentiste y en menos de un minuto te trajo un agua aromática caliente-por cierto me llamo Tifa

-gra-gracias-dijiste nerviosamente. Trataste de agarrar el vaso pero te diste cuenta del temblor en tus manos. Miraste a Tifa y luego escuchaste un disparo-¡haa!-dijiste en un hilo de voz

-no te preocupes, estas a salvo

-pe-pe-pero, ellos...

-están bien-nuevamente te cogió de la mano y te sentó en una mesa cerca de la barra. Te puso el agua frente a ti y se sentó al otro lado-¿qué hace una chica tan inocente como tu en un lugar así?

Nuevamente balbuceaste antes de decir algo concreto-e-e-es que salí tarde y... el tren que debía tomar choco y... no quería tomar un taxi sola y... camine...

Sentiste como las cálidas lagrimas resbalaban, lloraste entre tenues quejidos y sentiste como Tifa te abrazaba cálidamente, aun estabas un poco aterrada por lo sucedido. Querías irte a casa. Escuchaste un par de disparos mas y luego escuchaste el sonido de las sirenas. Secaste con tu manga las lagrimas y miraste temerosa la puerta, no querías hablar con nadie y menos con un policía. La puerta se abrió y entro el hombre moreno seguido del rubio, miraste a Tifa un poco sorprendida por verlos sin ningún rasguño.

-¿cómo se encuentra la niña?-_"_ _¿niña?" _pensaste un poco indignada-¡oh! Pero si aquí estas

-_ te presento a Barret-Tifa señalo al corpulento hombre-y a Cloud-miraste al rubio y vaya que quedaste sorprendida. Era el hombre mas atractivo que hubieras visto, sus ojos azul-verdoso brillaban de una forma mística y extraña, tenía buen físico y a pesar de que no era muy alto lo viste como el hombre mas perfecto del mundo. Cuando volviste a razonar, apartaste la mirada rápidamente, agradecías que tu cara siempre estuviera neutra porque si no jurarías que estarías roja y con la boca abierta además de babear

-gracias-susurraste

-¿qué? No te escuche ¿acaso te comió la lengua los ratones?-Barret rio ante su "chiste" pero tu lo miraste instantáneamente con el seño fruncido. Al parecer sintió que tenías tu mirada clavada en el porque te miro y empezó a ponerse nervioso o eso creíste. Pero a decir verdad Barret había sentido como miles de cuchillos se clavaban en todo su cuerpo, además del escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina, solo una mirada tuya basto para atemorizar al grandulón-l-lo siento

-Barret eso no fue para nada gracioso-le regaño Tifa

-¡ya dije que lo siento!-se agacho rápidamente a tu lado-por favor lo siento-te suplico, tu solo inclinaste un poco tu cabeza para responder afirmativamente-¡gracias! Sabes creí que me clavarías un cuchillo

-no soy capaz-respondiste con reproche

Barret rio con mucha fuerza-eres divertida _, vaya eso fue un buen calentamiento-te sonrió ampliamente y tu también lo hiciste pero tímidamente-¡mira la hora! Es hora de dormir, fue un gusto conocerte _-y sin mas el gran hombre subió por las escaleras

Miraste a la nada pensando que hacer, no querías molestarlos, además acababas de conocerlos pero la sola idea de salir a la calle te aterraba-es mejor que te quedes-escuchaste la voz de Cloud-es muy peligroso salir a estas horas-tu corazón empezó a latir como loco, su voz era profunda y seductiva... ¡¿en que estabas pensando?! Borraste ese pensamiento de tu mente, que vergüenza.

-Cloud tiene razón, quédate esta noche, mañana te podríamos llevar a tu casa

-no quiero molestarlos

-tonterías, te quedaras aquí-asentiste obediente hasta que...-y dormirás en la habitación de Cloud.

Rechazaste educadamente dando escusas y pidiendo que te dejara dormir en el sofá. Te pareció increíble lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser Tifa. Te hizo callar y te llevo a rastras a la habitación de Cloud. Cuando las dos desaparecieron por las escaleras, Cloud quedo pensativo recordando la mirada que habías utilizado sobre Barret, debía admitir que hasta a el le dieron escalofríos. Miro nuevamente las escaleras y suspiro rendido. Al parecer demostraste no ser tan "inocente". Cloud saco un saco de dormir y lo coloco cerca de las escaleras, al sentarse al lado del saco te recordó, no eres muy alta, tienes cabellos oscuros y ojos de color _, puede que no seas la chica mas hermosa pero eres bonita, no, linda y muy diferente, se podría decir, según la perspectiva de Cloud, que eres única, hasta ahora el no había conocido a alguien como tu.

Estabas tendida en la cama mirando el techo, te sentías incomoda, muy incomoda. El olor que desprendía la cama te embriagaba de una forma extraña. Miraste hacia tu izquierda y recordaste que tu celular estaba casi sin batería, también recordaste con frustración que debías llamar a tus padres pero sin un plan telefónico, te era imposible contactarlos. Te levantaste lentamente y te acercaste al escritorio de Cloud donde se encontraba tu pequeño bolso, con pasos casi inaudibles te acercaste a la puerta y la abriste un poco. Todo estaba oscuro, todos deberían estar dormidos, así que decidiste buscar por ti misma un cargador. Después de abrir varios cajones encontraste el cargador de un Iphone y luego el enchufe, mientras lo conectabas no te diste cuenta que unos ojos azul-verdosos te miraban. Cloud había subido por una almohada y al dejar la puerta semi abierta te vio esculcando en sus cosas, lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza fue que eras una agente de Shinra pero después de ver que sacabas el cargador decidió dejarte en paz.

Te despertaste un poco agitada, habías tenido una pesadilla, te acurrucaste contra las cobijas y te hiciste un pequeño bulto. Cerraste los ojos para volver a dormir pero el llamado de Tifa te hizo levantarte. Saliste del cuarto y bajaste al pequeño comedor. Tifa te sonrió dulcemente y tu la saludaste, cuando te sentaste viste a dos niños mirándote fijamente

-chicos, les presento a _, ellos son Denzel y Marlene, Marlene es la hija de Barret y Denzel vive con nosotros

-buenos días-dijiste tímidamente

-buenos días-respondieron al mismo tiempo con entusiasmo

-a comer-Tifa coloco los platos con el desayuno frente a ustedes y empezaron a comer. Cuando ibas a la mitad, Cloud apareció de la nada-Cloud siéntate, desayuna con nosotros

-tengo trabajo por hacer-respondió secamente

-bueno, por lo menos podrías llevar a _ a su casa

-¿Barret?

-salió temprano-Respondió Marlene

-Bien, la llevare.

Te sentiste un poco mal, al parecer lo estabas molestando mas de la cuenta. Después de terminar recogiste tus cosas, dejaste todo en su lugar y te despediste de todos. Al salir de bar, viste el letrero _"__7th Heaven, que nombre tan extraño"_. Esperaste a Cloud, lo seguiste por la calle dejando una buena distancia y viste sorprendida la motocicleta. Te pusiste nerviosa, jamás habías montado en una. Te subiste con la ayuda de Cloud y te sonrojaste un poco cuando te dijo que te agarraras fuerte de el. Al encenderlo el motor rugió asustándote. Recorrieron las calles a gran velocidad, tu le decías, como podías, por donde ir. Hasta que llegaron a un edificio un poco elegante. Te bajaste de la moto y te despediste, entraste al edificio y escuchaste la moto alejarse. Subiste a tu apartamento y llamaste inmediatamente a tus padres omitiendo el "asalto" para no preocuparlos luego te sentaste en el sofá _"debo darles algo a cambio por su ayuda"_ pensaste mientras sonreías levemente recordando a Cloud _"a Cameron le encantara este lugar"_.


	2. ¿Niña rica?

Despertaste por el estruendo de tu alarma. Debías salir casi a las seis de la mañana. Hoy era el día en que conocerías tu nuevo lugar de trabajo. Te metiste al baño sin mucha energía. Cuando terminaste de arreglarte y cambiarte le echaste un vistazo a tu celular, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en tus delicados labios, ya tenías un plan telefónico. Bajaste a la mesa que había en medio de la vacía sala. Se suponía que tu y tus amigos vendrían a vivir juntos pero debiste adelantarte por cuestiones de trabajo.

En efecto estudiabas en la Universidad y gracias a tu inexplicable talento, eras una de las escritoras favoritas. Tu primer libro había alcanzado un gran nivel de popularidad pero sabías que ese no era tu mejor trabajo. En tu lugar de trabajo tenías cierto escrito que estabas perfeccionando a medida que avanzabas en la universidad.

Saliste del apartamento dúplex que habías comprado junto a tus dos amigos y bajaste a la recepción. Saludaste al celador de turno y saliste del bonito edificio. Hoy era un día ocupado para ti. Primero debías ir al edificio Prinze, tu nuevo lugar de trabajo, luego ir a un centro comercial y dedicarte a buscar un regalo para Tifa y los demás, por ultimo debías regresar al bar pero esta vez tomarías un taxi, no podías arriesgar tu vida otra vez. Ibas caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando un caro se parquea a tu lado, diste un respingo y cuando ibas a salir corriendo, la persona que estaba en el puesto del piloto te llamo. Te detuviste en seco y volteaste a mirar. Era el tipo que te había abandonado y medio escupido en la cara cuando te presentaste ante el. Se llamaba Lysandro Dohrn, era un hombre alto de cabello corto y marrón, utilizaba lentes y sus ojos eran negros, además siempre iba vestido formalmente con corbata y toda la cosa. Siempre estaba serio y era muy seco y cortante, especialmente contigo

-¿a dónde crees que vas?-pregunto levantando una ceja

-a coger un taxi

-súbete rápido-dudaste un momento-¿qué esperas?-pregunto arrastrando las palabras con mucho desprecio

-ya voy-respondiste tratando de ser educada. El era tu superior y debías soportártelo por mas que te disgustara la idea. Cuando te sentaste en el puesto del copiloto abriste la boca-¿por qué?-estabas algo cabreada, por eso fuiste directa

-al parecer cierto pajarito le dijo al jefe que casi te violan en una calle oscura-lo miraste estupefacta-para serte sincero fue muy estúpido de tu parte caminar completamente sola

-el tren que debía coger choco

-pudiste coger otro

-los demás no me dejaban en la estación de este barrio

-hay uno que te dejaba una estación mas atrás, pudiste coger un taxi y llegar a tu apartamento sin correr peligro- _"si pero no se me dio la puta gana de coger un taxi a esas horas" _pensaste con fastidio-pero en vez de eso cogiste un bus y te metiste en el problema mas infantil del mundo-"_¡¿desde cuando ser casi violada es un problema infantil?!"_-eres una chica estúpida-_"y yo espero que un negro de dos metros te lo meta por detrás" _pensaste sarcásticamente sin darle la cara

-¿a dónde vamos?

-eres despistada, me sorprende que sigas viva, eso fue lo primero que debiste pensar antes de subirte a mi auto-_"¡tu no eres mi maldita madre!"_ era definitivo odiabas al tipo que se encontraba a tu lado-te voy a enseñar la ciudad

-tengo que ir al edificio a...

-¿crees que no lo se? Me mandaron estrictamente a cumplir la orden que desobedecí

suspiraste pesadamente. Debías estar todo el maldito día con el hombre mas odioso del planeta-¿podrías llevarme a un centro comercial?

-¿por qué?

-cosas...

Durante el resto del viaje no abriste la boca, es mas, te pusiste los audífonos y empezaste a escuchar 'Everybody's Fool de Evanescence' la voz de Amy Lee te daba la suficiente motivación para sobrevivir ese día y de paso odiarlo mas. Llegaron a una enorme edificación, con muchas ventanas y de color gris. Lysandro parqueo cerca de la entrada. Los dos bajaron y sin decirse mas se separaron, el cogió por la izquierda y tu al contrario. Miraste en muchas tiendas y por fin encontraste en regalo adecuado. Una caja llena de dulces y una botella de champagne, al principio creíste que era algo estúpido pero el vendedor te aseguro que era un licor exquisito y muy difícil de conseguir.

Se reunieron nuevamente en la entrada, el ya se encontraba parado mientras tu caminabas a tu paso normal. Te mostró el reloj de su muñeca indicándote que ibas tarde, lo miraste sin impórtate. Al subir al auto el vio tus regalos y sonrió con superioridad pero no te diste cuenta.

-¿me podrías llevar a un lugar?

-¿me estas tomando de chofer?

-si no puedes llevarme cogeré un taxi-pero lo que en verdad quisiste decir fue: púdrete imbécil me iré en un taxi para no verte la cara por el resto del jodido día

-¿dónde?

-7th Heaven

-quien lo diría, eres una alcohólica-sentiste como un yunque de 100 kg con la palabra 'alcohólica' grabado en el caía sobre tu cabeza

-... solo llévame...

Entraron al centro de la ciudad y le dieron la vuelta a algo parecido a una glorieta pero en la mitad había una extraña escultura con flores sobre ella. La miraste embobada, era muy bonita. Entraron en una calle poco transitada, había pocas personas pero después de avanzar un rato reconociste el callejón por donde habías salido y luego viste el bar. Lysandro estaciono a un lado y tu bajaste con tus regalos. Sabías que no era suficiente pero al menos demostrabas tu gratitud. Con cierta dificultad tocaste la puerta. Esperaste un momento y la puerta se abrió de golpe, frente a ti se encontraba un hombre rubio con un cigarrillo en la boca, parecía mayor a comparación de Cloud y Tifa. El te miro con el ceño fruncido antes de hablarte o mejor dicho gritarte

-¡¿qué putas crees que haces aquí niñita?! ¡lárgate de una buena vez! ¡aquí no vendemos alcohol a jóvenes idiotas como tu!

-no soy una niña-fue lo único que pudiste responder, este tipo te estaba cabreando mas que el propio Lysandro

-¿qué diablos crees que haces aquí? ¡largo!

-vine a entregarle algo a Tifa-no eras una chica gritona, es mas eras de naturaleza tranquila y tolerante. Hasta el momento nadie había logrado sacarte de tus casillas

-¡TIFA! Una estúpida mocosa dice conocerte

-¿qué sucede?-era la voz neutra de Cloud, en ese momento el se acerco a la puerta, tu corazón latió con fuerza al verlo, el te vio con un poco de sorpresa-¿qué haces aquí?

-solo vine a traerles unos regalos por lo de ayer

-¿estas sola?-notaste cierto tono de reproche de parte de el

-no, estoy con mi superior, se encuentra parqueado aquí-lo señalaste con la cabeza-mira toma-Cloud tomo la caja y el otro hombre te arrebato de las manos la botella de champagne.

Lo examino con ojo experto y abrió con desmesura la boca dejando caer el cigarrillo, te miro con los ojos abiertos como platos-¡¿dónde CARAJOS conseguiste esto?!

-en una... ¿tienda?

El hombre te jalo bruscamente hacia el bar. Te llevo a rastras a la barra, en ese momento Tifa se volteo y te miro sorprendida. Trato de hablarte pero el hombre la hizo callar de inmediato. Dejo con cierta delicadeza la botella sobre la barra, Tifa al mirarla dejo caer el vaso que estaba secando. Miro la botella fascinada y tu los miraste sin comprender

-¿dónde carajos lo conseguiste?

-ya se lo dije, lo compre en una tienda

-Cid se mas gentil-le reprocho Tifa al hombre-pero (T/N) esto es muy caro

-¿acaso eres una jodida millonaria?

-n-no... es solo que tengo un trabajo donde me pagan bien

-¡trabajo!-Cid rio exageradamente-¿tu? Pero ni siquiera tienes edad para trabajar

rodaste tus ojos con fastidio, no era la primera vez que te confundían con una chica de doce o menos. No aparentabas la edad que tenías y por eso era fácil que pensaran que aun eras muy joven-tengo 18

todos quedaron helados ante tu respuesta-(T/N) ¿hablas en serio?-pregunto Tifa escéptica. No le respondiste solo sacaste tu tarjeta y se lo mostraste a todos-te ves tan...

-pequeña, lo se, es normal que me confundan y mas si llevo un uniforme-te encogiste de hombros

-pero no es necesario que nos traigas algo tan caro

-Tifa, me salvaron la vida, creo que esto no es suficiente para agradecerles por todo

-muchas gracias-te respondió con una cálida sonrisa-¿qué es eso Cloud?

-¡ah! Es mi otro regalo-dijiste con emoción. Cloud lo puso sobre la barra y Tifa lo abrió con cuidado-espero les gusten los dulces-dijiste sonriente

Tifa ahogo un grito-¿cómo...?

-¿qué carajos niña?

-¿qué sucede?-preguntaste algo angustiada

-esta caja tiene los dulces mas caros y raros de todo Edge... ¿pero que putas?

-si les sirve de consuelo, estaba en rebaja

-¡eso no cambia que sea algo jodidamente caro!

-dime (T/N) ¿cuanto valió?-pregunto Tifa con nervios. Abriste la boca pero el numero se te quedo atragantado en la garganta-¡(T/N)!

-son solo dulces-respondiste en tu defensa-solo... ¡disfruten!

Te bajaste de la silla y con paso rápido saliste del bar. Sin decirle nada a Lysandro e ignorando su cara de pocos amigos, te subiste al carro. El arranco sin dudarlo y te llevo hasta tu apartamento. Te dijo que de ahora en adelante te recogería y a ti te importo un rábano. Quisiste entrar al edificio pero en tu rango de visión se te cruzo una tienda de mascotas. Te desviaste y fuiste caminando con una sonrisa, miraste a los perritos y gatitos que estaban exhibidos, por ultimo entraste a ver los animales. Viste tortugas, peces, hámster, serpientes, pájaros y tarántulas pero lo que mas te llamo la atención fue un hurón blanco que te miraba fijamente. Cuando te acercaste el hurón empezó a mover su cola como si fuera un perro, eso definitivamente te encanto y sin dudarlo lo compraste

-este hurón es diferente a los demás, se cree perro-te menciono el joven de la caja

-que importa-te encogiste de hombros y cogiste la cajita junto con un planto de comida y agua, una correa, una camita y un paquete de purina–muchas gracias

-vuelve pronto

Saliste de la tienda y te fuiste directamente a tu edificio. Abriste un poco la caja pero la exagerada exclamación de un 'aaah' y un 'putas' te hizo distraerte de tu nueva mascota. Al frente del edificio se encontraba Cloud, Tifa y Cid. Los dos últimos miraban el edificio haciendo exagerados gestos, en cambio Cloud miro hacia arriba y luego te vio a ti. Sentiste su mirada y sentiste como podía ver a través de tu ser, eso te puso nerviosa. Te acercaste despacio

-ho-hola

-¡(T/N)!-dijeron en coro Cid y Tifa. Sus caras se pusieron rojas como un tomate-¡no es lo que parece!-respondieron al unísono

-entonces...

-¡ya nos íbamos!-dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo. Tifa agarro a Cloud del brazo y lo obligo a montarse en su moto. Mientras Cid se subió en un taxi-¡TE VEREMOS PRONTO!-dijeron los dos antes de arrancar.

Los miraste alejarse a toda velocidad, en ese momento tu hurón saco enérgicamente la cabeza y miro los dos vehículos alejarse. Disto un par de pasos y subiste los últimos escalones sin quitarle la vista a la calle. _"que personas mas extrañas"_ y pensando eso subiste al apartamento.


	3. Estas fregada

Habían pasado tres días desde el ultimo encuentro con Tifa, Cloud y Cid. Querías visitarlos pero la universidad te mantuvo ocupada y cuando conociste a tu jefe, el señor Kitman, no dudo en dejarte un "pequeño" trabajo: escribir una pequeña historia para el diario de Edge. Suspiraste frustrada al ver que tu musa se había ido de farra y al parecer se perdió en medio del licor y diversión. Te jalaste un poco el cabello y rendida, decidiste irte a caminar. Te pusiste un par de tenis y le colocaste la correa a tu hurón, el cual lo habías nombrado como Uva, porque descubriste que era hembra.

Ibas caminando mirando la nada, pasaste por un parque lleno de niños y hermosos arboles, pero eso no te ayudaba. Sacaste tu celular y te pusiste los audífonos. La música empezó a sonar aleatoriamente dejándote escuchar la dulce melodía de tu pianista favorito Ludovico. Te dejaste llevar por las notas y no pusiste ni la mas mínima atención de donde caminabas. Tus pies te llevaron del barrio donde vivías a una calle deshabitada que llegaba a una ciudad destruida. Notaste el ligero cambio de los edificios modernos a unos destartalados y caídos. Entraste un poco en pánico y mas cuando Uva jalo de la correa y se te escapo de la mano. Sus pequeñas patitas se movían ligeramente mientras olfateaba el suelo. Cada vez que te acercabas, ellas aceleraba el paso.

Al final hubo un momento donde la perdiste de vista. La llamaste varias veces. Seguiste caminando mientras escuchabas las ultimas notas de la canción 'Walk de Ludovico'. Miraste en todas direcciones y viste una bola de pelos blanco, entrar en una edificación que parecía una iglesia. Cuando ingresaste a la iglesia, empezó a sonar 'Burning de Ludovico' y la imagen que viste te lleno el alma. Un estanque con agua cristalina se encontraba en medio de la iglesia. Del techo destruido llegaba unos rayos de luz, parecían celestiales. Te acercaste al estanque y lo miraste con fascinación. Te quedaste embobada durante un buen tiempo mientras tu cabeza creaba una historia interesante. Todo te iba saliendo tan repentinamente que no te diste cuenta del sonido de unos pasos detrás de ti.

La persona que había entrado a la iglesia caminaba directamente hacia ti. Extendió su brazo y coloco su mano sobre tu hombro izquierdo. Diste un respingo y volteaste a ver quien era. Abriste tus ojos con desmesura al encontrarte tan cerca al rostro de Cloud. Retrocediste instintivamente y chocaste contra algo, miraste hacia arriba y viste a un hombre alto de cabello negro, ojos azul oscuro y una cicatriz en forma de 'X' en su barbilla. Te alejaste de el pidiendo perdón, después te fijaste que Cloud te hablaba y te quitaste los audífonos de inmediato

-¿disculpa?

-¿qué haces aquí? Este lugar es muy peligroso para que andes tu sola-te regaño sin cambiar su tono de voz

-lo siento, no me di cuenta por donde iba

-deberías tener mas cuidado-dijo el de cabello negro-por cierto soy Zack

-ho-hola soy (T/N) mucho gusto-extendiste tu mano para estrecharla con Zack

-el gusto es mío-respondió mientras te estrechaba tu mano-por cierto ¿ese animalito es tuyo?

Agachaste la mirada y viste a Uva bebiendo agua. La habías olvidado por completo-te estaba buscando-la alzaste tomándola de su cuerpecito. Miraste a Cloud y lo viste... nostálgico

-bueno es mejor que nos vayamos, ¡andando!-dijo Zack con entusiasmo

Caminaron hasta un café en el centro de la ciudad. Gracias al carisma de Zack y uno que otro coqueteo a la mesera te dejaron entrar con Uva. Escogieron una mesa en la terraza del café. Después de charlar un poco mas, una mesera llego con unas cartillas, espero a que escogieran y luego escribió sus pedidos. Tu pediste un café moka en cambio Zack pidió un postre y Cloud ni se molesto en mirar el menú

-(T/N) ¿qué hacías por allá?-te pregunto Zack con curiosidad

-tengo que hacer un trabajo y necesitaba liberar la mente

-creo que te excediste

-si, eso creo... ¿cómo se llama ese lugar?-preguntaste de golpe llamando la atención de Cloud

-bueno, no se si podría explicarte, prácticamente soy nuevo en la ciudad. Cloud explícale tu

-Midgar-te respondió el rubio.

Esperaste un poco a que continuara pero al ver que no habría la boca decidiste hacer otra pregunta-¿qué le paso?

-es una larga historia

-tengo tiempo...

-entonces búscalo por tu cuenta-dijo con tranquilidad. En ese momento Cloud se levanto de su asiento y salió del café

sentiste como tu corazón se comprimía y tu ojos te picaban. ¿cómo una simple acción como esa podía bajarte tanto el animo?-creo que...

-no tienes la culpa. Últimamente se a sentido un poco confundido.

No quisiste hablar mas. Cuando llego tu café, lo tomaste en silencio. Zack te miraba con preocupación, al parecer tu rostro reflejaba que no te encontrabas bien. Estabas seria y tu mirada estaba perdida. Al final de todo Zack quiso acompañarte hasta tu apartamento pero tu querías estar sola, así que tomaste un taxi y le agradeciste a Zack por su amabilidad. Cuando llegaste al apartamento, decidiste empezar con el trabajo. Tu estado de animo estaba en el piso y tu escrito salió mas o menos sombrío, lo leíste y releíste, al parecer estaba bien así que se lo enviaste al señor Kitman.

Durante el resto de la tarde te dedicaste a leer un libro que te habían recomendado pero con solo leerte el primer capitulo lo catalogaste de romántico y tu detestabas las cosas románticas y rosadas, y mas en ese preciso momento. A veces odiabas los finales felices y monótonos. Tiraste el libro a la basura y maldijiste por perder el dinero. Te sentaste en el sofá y prendiste el televisor con la esperanza de distraerte pero como siempre no encontraste algo entretenido que ver y sin darte cuenta te quedaste dormida. Un pitido sonó por todo el apartamento, eso te despertó, miraste por la ventana y viste que ya era de noche, te estiraste y fuiste a contestar el citófono. El celador te dijo con tono irritante que un tal Cloud te buscaba. Al colgar te sentiste aturdida ¿qué hacía el ahí?

Bajaste junto con Uva en la mano. En efecto Cloud te esperaba afuera del edificio recostado en su motocicleta negra. Lo viste con desconfianza pero el te miro y luego bajo la mirada. A lo ultimo suspiro como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para hablar. El se acerco a ti y te pidió que te sentaras junto a el en las escaleras. Lo obedeciste y lo miraste, al parecer tu también estabas reuniendo fuerzas para hablarle

-Cloud... l-lo siento-sentiste como tu orgullo se quebraba con cada palabra porque prácticamente no era tu culpa, tu solo preguntaste por curiosidad y el se lo tomo muy mal _"estúpido y sensual Cloud"_-no quise molestarte

-no, yo soy el que te debe la disculpa. Tu no hiciste nada es solo... no se como explicarlo...

-déjame adivinar, tienes en conflicto tus sentimientos y no sabes como manejarlos-apretaste tus labios con fuerza, habías hablado de mas, así te sentías tu ¡no el!

-s-si... ¿cómo lo supiste?

-po-porque-te aclaraste la garganta para continuar en voz baja-y-yo a veces me siento así. Me siento perdida y... y... bueno yo, a veces me siento con ganas de explotar y mandar todo al...

-carajo-termino tu frase. Tu solo asentiste sin poder mirarlo a la cara-es una sensación extraña

-lo se, pero... a mi n-no me gusta compartirlo

-no eres tan abierta

-se podría decir... bu-bueno no fue gran cosa...

-lo siento (T/N)

sentiste como tu corazón latía frenéticamente-n-no i-importa-sentías cierto cosquilleo en tu estomago y un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo

-ya es muy tarde... ¿aun quieres saber?

-si

-no creo que alcance a contarte todo... es complicado

-será en otra ocasión-dijiste restándole importancia

-mañana tengo el día libre, estaré todo el día en el bar, pasa si quieres saber-Cloud se levanto y monto en su motocicleta. Cuando prendió el motor le dijiste:

-de pronto paso un ratico...-el solo asintió y se fue.

Abrazaste contra tu pecho a Uva. Aun te sentías extraña. ¿estarías enferma? Era la primera vez que te pasaba. Suspiraste con cansancio y subiste al apartamento. Te cambiaste y te pusiste la pijama, apagaste todo y cuando estabas apunto de acostarte tu celular empezó a vibrar. Contestaste sin ver el numero o nombre

-¿qué llevas puesto preciosa?-la voz que hablo al otro lado del celular te puso la piel de gallina ¿otra vez te habían chuzado el celular? Pero lo descartaste de inmediato, reconocías esa voz

-ja ja JA muy gracioso Cameron

-ouh demonios pensé que te pondrías histérica

-al parecer fallaste mi querido amigo-dijiste con superioridad

-y bien ¿qué cuentas?

-bueno...-le contaste todo lo sucedido, hasta le contaste como te sentías respecto a Cloud. No te gustaba hablar de tus sentimientos pero Cameron era tu mejor amigo y el siempre te ayudaba-es muy... extraño

-espera, espera, espera... dices que te sientes extraña, como si tuvieras mariposas en el estomago

-si... algo así

-¡aaaaah!-alejaste el celular de tu oído por el grito-¡Merry! Al diablo con todo nos vamos inmediatamente para Edge-escuchaste la lejana voz de tu amiga preguntando un '¿por qué?'-(T/N) esta enamorada

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS DICES?!

El grito de tu amiga se escucho lejano pero audible-no te preocupes amiguita ese hombre caerá a tus pies como una mosca con nuestra ayuda

-Cameron Miguel del socorro perpetuo ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ALGUNA ESTUPIDEZ!

-¿qué? ¿dijiste que nos querías allá para ayudarte a conquistar al tal Cloud?

-¡CAMERON! ¡eso no fue lo que dije!

-¿y quieres tips para una noche arrrdiente con el rubio? ¿es eso?-tu rostro empezó a arder por su comentario, tu mente paso de imaginarte asesinando sangrientamente a tu amigo a un Cloud sin camisa sobre tu cama guiñándote el ojo _"¡aaaaaaaaah!"_ gritaste mentalmente al ver esa escena en tu "limpia" conciencia-Pues no problem estaremos llegando dentro de tres días en tu ayuda bye bye

-espe...-el había colgado justo a tiempo.

Rodaste maldiciendo y echándole la madre a todo el mundo. Te jalaste el cabello fuertemente hasta que te salió una lagrima ¿cómo era posible que Cameron te hiciera eso? Sabías de antemano que el estaba en el otro bando pero su actitud siempre era de un macho, hacía deportes y jugaba videojuegos contigo pero rara vez le salía la 'loca' que llevaba adentro. Uva te miraba a lo lejos haciendo gruñidos muy parecido a un ladrido, la cogiste y te la llevaste al pecho mientras te lamentabas. _"estoy jodida, en la mierda, perdida, Cloud me vera como un bicho raro cuando Cameron empiece, es mas ni me volverá a dirigir la palabra" _y lloraste internamente hasta quedarte dormida.


	4. Pequeña charla

Caminabas nerviosamente por la calle. Las palabras de Cameron te revotaban por la cabeza a la perfección. Llegaste al bar y te paraste frente a la puerta, respiraste profundamente y en ese momento Uva saco la cabeza de tu bolso, nuevamente hizo un gruñido parecido a un ladrido. Tocaste tres veces y esperaste, al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió dejándote ver a una pequeña niña. Ella te miro y sonrió al verte

-¡(T/N)! Pasa

-Gracias... ¿Marlene?

-si, ese es mi nombre

-¿esta Cloud?-preguntaste mientras entrabas

-salió un momento

-oh y ¿Tifa?

-salió a una cita

-¿cita?

Marlene asintió mostrándote una sonrisa muy picara. Antes de que pudieras avanzar sentiste como perdías ligeramente peso. Miraste tu bolso y viste como Marlene sacaba cuidadosamente a Uva. La niña abrazo al hurón y lo empezó acariciar, no quisiste molestarla y dejaste que jugara con Uva. Escuchaste unos pasos cerca de la escalera y unas risas, reconociste de inmediato esa voz, era Zack pero la otra risa no la reconociste. Cuando los dos bajaron reconociste al niño, era Denzel si no mal recordabas su nombre. Zack te vio sorprendido y te sonrió

-¡(T/N)! Pensé que no regresarías por aquí

-¿eh? ¿por qué lo dices?

-por lo de ayer

-bueno... no fue gran cosa, además Cloud fue a disculparse

-¿si fue? ¡ja! Barret me debe dinero-lo miraste confundida y el solo amplio mas su sonrisa-cuando volví al bar Cloud se encontraba mas distraído que de costumbre y paso el día sumido en sus pensamientos hasta la cena, el comió y se fue, entonces Barret y yo hicimos una apuesta, el aposto a que iría a dar una vuelta para despejar la mente y yo aposte de que el iría a disculparse contigo

-¿cuánto apostaron?

-300 Guil

-wow es mucho

-lo se-dijo victorioso Zack-¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Cloud me dijo que me contaría todo

-bueno, no creo que tarde, el siempre cumple sus promesas.

Zack charlo un poco mas contigo y luego se fue. Te sentaste en una mesa y hablaste un poco con Denzel, el parecía admirar mucho a Cloud pero no entendías el porque, después recordaste que Cloud tenía una gran espada y que lo podía sostener con una sola mano, eso significaba que era muy fuerte. Al final te pusiste a ver como los dos niños jugaban con Uva, los tres correteaban de un lado a otro. La puerta se abrió y tu miraste. En la entrada se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello azabache y largo, con una vestimenta muy extraña. El hombre te llamo la atención. Sin darte cuenta te levantaste y te acercaste a el, ignoraste por completo su gélida mirada

-¿eres un vampiro?-dijiste mientras pokeabas su mejilla con un dedo

-¡VAMPIRO!-te detuviste abruptamente y viste a Cid cogiéndose el estomago mientras se reía-¡cada vez me caes mejor niña!

Entonces te diste cuenta de lo que habías hecho-¡lo siento! No quise... yo... esto

El hombre suspiro y te miro como si fueras una niña pequeña que acababa de golpearlo con su pelota-no te preocupes. Tu debes ser (T/N) ¿verdad?

-si

-me llamo Vincent Valentine-el extendió su mano y tu se la estrechaste un poco avergonzada

-no se que me paso, lo siento

-ya, ya, ya le dices la verdad en la cara, con esa vestimenta de Halloween parece vampiro, sin mencionar que te encontramos en un ataúd-dijo Cid mientras te daba unas palmaditas en tu cabeza

-eeeh claro-encontraste muy extraño su comentario y pensaste que el estaba bromeando. _"los vampiros no existen"_ te dijiste.

Cid solo estaba de paso y al rato se fue, en cambio Vincent se quedo contigo mientras esperabas a Cloud. Los dos charlaban animadamente, descubriste que a el le gustaba la lectura y mas la de suspenso y misterio. Le recomendaste varios títulos como el Canto del Cuco de Robert Galbraith y le dijiste explícitamente que se leyera Doctor Sueño de Stephen King, que para ti era el rey del genero de suspenso y terror. Sin darte cuenta te hiciste muy amiga de Vincent, tenían mucho en común en cuanto a libros, al final terminaron intercambiando números.

Pasaron dos horas y Cloud llego. No te diste cuenta de su presencia. El los vio hablando animadamente y eso de algún modo le molesto un poco. Se acerco a ustedes y en ese momento tu seguridad y confianza que habías empleado con Vincent se convirtió en nerviosismo, eso no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de Vincent. Uva se acerco a Cloud y empezó a jalarle el pantalón, Cloud la vio extrañado y ella se paro en dos patas y empezó a rasguñarlo juguetonamente. Cloud se sintió confundido por la extraña actitud de tu hurón

-se cree perro, esa es la razón de su comportamiento

-¿qué le paso?-te pregunto Cloud curioso

-no se, cuando lo compre fue lo primero que me dijeron

-entonces ¿por qué lo compraste-pregunto Vincent

-siempre quise un perro pero sufro de alergias, así que no puedo tener uno

-comprendo-dijo Cloud mientras agarraba con una mano a Uva-te gusta lo diferente

-si, debo admitir que la monotonía me aburre un poco

-bien, sígueme-Cloud dejo en el piso a Uva y tu lo seguiste sin antes meter a Uva en tu bolso.

Cuando saliste del bar escuchaste unos suspiro de decepción por parte de los niños, ellos estaban muy entretenidos con Uva. Cloud te subió a su moto y te llevo a las afuera de Edge. Se encontraban en un desierto cerca aun risco. Cloud estaciono y al bajare se acerco al pico. Titubeaste antes de seguirlo, cuando estuviste a su lado no viste la hermosa vista de la ciudad, no, precisamente viste hacia abajo y sentiste como el mundo se movía bajo tus pies. Sufrías de vértigo pero no quisiste mencionárselo a Cloud. Te sentaste en el borde, al estar sentada el vértigo no era tan fuerte, es mas te sentías mas segura. Cloud se sentó a tu lado y miro hacia el horizonte

-bien, ¿por donde comienzo?-te conto todo. Cuando se unió a SOLDIER, el incendio de su pueblo, su lucha contra Shinra, la formación del equipo terrorista AVALANCHA, Sephiroth, la muerte de su preciada amiga Aeris, el meteorito, la enfermedad Geostigma y el renacimiento de Sephiroth pero lo que mas te llamo la atención fue escuchar que Zack había muerto

-no puedes hablar en serio ¿cómo es posible que Zack este vivo?

-no se con exactitud como sucedió. Fue una noche cuando el cielo se tiño de colores. Una estrella fugas surco el cielo y recuerdo haber pedido un deseo

-¿qué pediste?

-que la persona mas preciada para mi volviera. Al principio creí que Aeris volvería pero fue Zack el que apareció esa misma noche frente a nuestros ojos. Zack es un hermano para mi pero pensé que mis sentimientos hacia Aeris serían lo bastantemente fuerte como para traerla a nuestro lado

miraste hacia la lejanía y cerraste los ojos-bueno no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, además el esta aquí, disfruta

Cloud te miro un poco sorprendido, el esperaba alguna clase de sermón como siempre lo hacia Tifa, sonrió levemente-eso hare.

Su sonrisa te hizo sonrojar. Al terminar todo miraste el atardecer y Cloud te llevo hasta tu apartamento. Como era de costumbre te dejo frente a las escaleras y te despediste de el. Sacaste a Uva y sin culpa la despertaste, la pusiste en tus brazos como si la arrullaras pero antes de entrar al edificio escuchaste el sonido de tu celular. Lo sacaste y viste un numero desconocido. Le contestaste pensando que sería Cameron o Merry pero la voz femenina que escuchaste era muy diferente a la de tu amiga, ese saludo entusiástico lo conocías, era Leila, tu prima

-¡primisss! Supe que estabas por aquí en Edge

-Leila, no sabia que estabas aquí

-bueno, renuncie a mi antiguo trabajo

-¿qué?

-ven reunámonos y te cuento todo, ¿dónde vives?

Le diste tu dirección y ella llego a los treinta minutos. No te quiso contar nada a menos de que la llevaras a un lugar para charlar. La llevaste al café donde habías ido con Zack y Cloud pero por desgracia se encontraba cerrado. Pensaste un momento y decidiste llevarla a 7th Heaven. Hablaron de trivialidades e intercambiaron números para estar en contacto. Cogieron taxi y llegaron al bar, desde afuera se podía escuchar las risas de los hombres. Entraron sin que Tifa se diera cuenta, te pareció perfecto porque en verdad querías saber el porque tu prima había renunciado a su tan amado trabajo

-Leila ¿qué paso?-sacaste a Uva del boldo, la pobrecita estaba tan cansada que ni abrió los ojos cuando la cogiste, decidiste dejarla en la mesa-pensé que amabas tu trabajo

-así era hasta que...-te pidió que te acercaras a ella-iniciaron unos estudios con células madre extrayéndolo de fetos, tu sabes que estoy en contra de eso y renuncie

-no pensé que esa firma fuera hacer algo así

-lo se pero que se le hace-se encogió de hombros-y tu ¿qué haces por aquí?

-la editorial decidió tomar la oportunidad de extenderse después del tratado

-muy conveniente ¿verdad?

-claro que si

En efecto tu no eras de ahí. Por esa razón no sabías nada del meteorito ni las bestias que caminaban tranquilamente por esas tierras. El lugar de donde venías era un país que había vivido ignorante a lo que pasaba en realidad. Por esa razón no habías conocido personas como Cloud y los demás, personas con poderes sobrenaturales como ellos. Tu país había hecho un tratado para ser incluido y mezclarse con el resto. Cuando la editorial supo que el tratado estaba hecho no tardo en meterse y para tu sorpresa la editorial gano mucho reconocimiento apenas puso un pie sobre Edge y ni hablar de tu libro que encabezaba la lista de los libros mas vendidos.

-vaya, esa chica si que es bonita. Oooh desearía tener ese cuerpo

la miraste con la ceja alzada. Leila tenía buen cuerpo, sus pechos no eran tan grande como los te Tifa pero eran mas grandes que los tuyos además su cabello rojizo la hacía irresistible, no eras plana pero tampoco tenías mucho. Aunque eso no te importaba en lo absoluto-¿de que te quejas? Siempre has sido la envidia de casi todas las mujeres

-si pero ella se lleva el premio-te guiño el ojo-me pregunto si será presumida

-no lo es

Leila te miro-¿la conoces?-tu solo asentiste-eres una mala prima ¿por qué no me presentas a tu nuevos amigos?

Suspiraste rendida-esta ocupada no quiero molestarla

-si quieres que te vuelva a querer como antes debes ir y traérmela-te saco la lengua juguetonamente y tu solo pudiste sonreír

-bien, ya la traigo-te paraste un momento y te acercaste a la barra pero Tifa se entro por un puerta. Quisiste seguirla pero un tipo te agarro de la muñeca

-lindura ¿bienes sola?

Quisiste responderle pero la voz de un hombre lo hizo por ti-no-volteaste para ver quien era y te alegraste de ver a Cloud-suéltala

-oblígame cabeza de chocobo-no entendiste a que se refería

Cloud lo tomo del cuello y empezó a ahogarlo con su agarre-suéltala-el hombre te soltó de inmediato. Cuando Cloud lo dejo libre, el hombre salió corriendo del bar. Cloud te miro con reproche y suspiro-eres un imán de problemas

-pe-pero...-suspiraste también-al parecer este lugar me quiere hacer daño

Cloud sonrió por tu respuesta-¿qué haces aquí?

-vine con mi prima... ven te la presento-caminaste hasta la mesa y te sorprendiste de ver a Zack sentado en tu puesto, al parecer tu prima no estaba perdiendo el tiempo-así que...

-¡(T/N)! Que coincidencia

-¿conoces a mi primita?-Leila te vio y hizo un puchero-te querías quedar con el para ti sola-la miraste con una mueca de gracia-hola hola ¿quién es tu amigo?-miraste a Cloud, quisiste presentarlo pero-así que no pierdes el tiempo, ya era hora de que dejaras de ser una amargada adicta al trabajo, sonríe primita o sino los hombres huirán de ti y serás una solterona para siempre...

tu nivel de molestia había llegado a niveles superiores. Leila quiso seguir molestándote pero antes de que abriera la boca le propiciaste un coscorrón en la cabeza. Ella se sobo un poco y quiso reprocharte por tu agresividad pero al verte sintió como un aura oscura te rodeaba y tu pelo flotaba levemente-nos vamos

-¡si!-ella se paro de inmediato y fue hacia la puerta rápidamente-fue u-un placer c-conocerlos-y sin mas salió del bar

Cloud te miraba sorprendido, en cambio Zack te miraba con algo de terror . no te despediste de ellos y te fuiste no sin antes coger a la pequeña Uva. Leila te miraba con miedo, tu no le quisiste hablar por el resto de la noche. Cuando llegaste al apartamento fuiste directamente a la cama. Mientras tu tratabas de dormir, en 7th Heaven Zack hablaba con terror de lo ocurrido

-...y al final ella la golpeo salvajemente mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba

Cid y Barret parpadearon dos veces y luego se rieron de Zack, Tifa rio un poco-¿estas hablando de la misma (T/N)?

-s-si

-lo siento Zack pero ella es un ángel

-pe-pero... ¡Cloud! Amigo ayúdame, no me hagas quedar mal-Zack junto sus dos manos frente a su rostro y lo miro suplicante

-ella solo estaba molesta-Zack le reprocho la poca ayuda-exageras

Cloud se levanto de su silla y subió a su cuarto. Se encerró y con sigilo se recostó en su cama mirando el techo. Empozo a recordarte y si, Zack tenía razón, ese coscorrón fue empleado con mucha fuerza, pero para ti fue un golpe inocente. A Cloud le parecías la chica mas interesante que había conocido. Sin saber el porque, le entraron deseos de conocerte mas, de donde venías, que hacías, donde trabajabas y que era lo que te gustaba. Al recordar la conversación en ese risco en aquel atardecer una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Recordó tu voz y con eso se quedo dormido. Sin darte cuenta y sin mucho esfuerzo habías llamado la atención del ex-SOLDIER.


	5. Un brindis

**Hola a todos, espero disfruten de este nuevo cap :), esto es mas que todo un abre bocas por así decirlo yeiiii. Le doy mis agradecimientos a Lianyi y a Yuna Kinomoto por sus review cada vez que los leo empiezo a sonreir como tonta jejeje**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Final Fantasy no me pertenecen... (lastima) **

Era una mañana cualquiera en 7th Heaven. Todos se encontraban desayunando en la mesa. Un poco después, como era de costumbre, Cloud bajo a comer su desayuno. Todos comían entre risas y comentarios, todo era tranquilidad hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de una forma brusca. Tifa se sorprendió por la interrupción. La persona que había abierto la puerta era un joven mas o menos alto de cabello negro, un poco largo de ojos azules que llevaba una vestimenta moderna y relajada. El sonreía de oreja a oreja, los miro y reconoció de inmediato a Cloud, entonces supo que era el lugar correcto

-¡hola a todos! Linda mañana ¿no?

-disculpe señor-Tifa se le acerco un tanto apenada-el bar no se encuentra abierto

-eso lo se, he venido aquí a conocer al grupo terrorista AVALANCHA

apenas dijo eso, Tifa retrocedió, Barret, Vincent, Zack y Cloud se levantaron de su puesto-aquí nos tienes chico-le respondió Barret a la defensiva

el extraño sonrió con malicia-me han contado mucho pero lo mas importante... es que le salvaron la vida a mi mejor amiga-todos quedaron confundidos-mi nombre es Cameron y soy el mejor amigo de (T/N) mucho gusto-Cameron extendió sus brazos mientras pequeñas estrellitas lo cubrían

-tu eres...

-si su mejor amigo, acabamos de llegar a Edge y la verdad quería pedirles un favor-nuevamente su actitud se convirtió en sombría-nos podrían llevar al apartamento de (T/N)-nuevamente sonrió mientras estrellitas brillaban a su alrededor

todos dejaron caer sus hombros por la confusión que generaba ese chico-¿a que te refieres con nosotros?-pregunto Vincent mientras volvía a sentarse

-oh, no ha llegado...-Cameron regreso a la puerta y saco medio cuerpo-¡Merry apúrate mujer deja de holgazanear!

-ya ya ¡YA!-Cameron se hizo a un lado y una chica de cabello castaño rojizo, con muchos rizos entro cargada con un montón de maletas, una en la espalda, dos en las manos y dos debajo de cada axila-como te odio en estos momentos...-ella dejo caer las maletas y se estiro adolorida, después de eso le dio la cara a Cameron-¡eres un jodido hombre! ¿por qué diablos no me ayudabas?-dijo mientras movía frenéticamente sus brazos

-no se me dio la gana

-¡eres un maldito malnacido hijo de tu puta madre Cameron! Y...

-shhhhh...-Cameron le puso un dedo en su boca y la miro seductivamente-tenemos compañía

Merry se volteo y miro a los presentes, su cara se torno roja e hizo una reverencia-¡buenos días!

-así que... ustedes dos van a donde (T/N)-dijo Barret mientras los apuntaba con su dedo

-¡si!-respondieron Merry y Cameron sonrientes

Barret suspiro y se rasco la cabeza-pues... andando

Todos desconfiaban de esos dos. Terminaron de comer y todos decidieron ir porque creían que corrías peligro. Cloud monto en su motocicleta y el resto se subió a la camioneta de Barret. Llegaron al edificio pero tu no te encontrabas. Merry y Cameron decidieron dejas sus cosas en el apartamento y después ir a buscarte. Antes de entrar los dos le ofrecieron al grupo entrar. Cloud estaciono su moto y bajo jalando de paso a un estupefacto Zack. Mientras Vincent le cerro la mandíbula a Barret, ya estaba empezando a babear de la impresión. Todos, excluyendo a Cloud y Vincent, veían como meros turistas. Al llegar al quinto piso, vieron una cascada de vidrio que estaba en la pared. Cameron saco una tarjeta y entraron en la segunda puerta.

Merry y el le dejaron el paso libre a los demás y ellos se dedicaron a admirar el espacioso apartamento dúplex. Al otro lado había un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad entera. En el centro había un sofá y frente a el uno de los ultimo televisores inteligentes. La cocina era abierta y cerca al ventanas se encontraba un comedor redondo. Tifa miraba maravillada tanto lujo y Zack fue el primero en tirare sobre el sofá, Vincent se sentó a su lado y Barret fue directamente al refrigerador. Cloud miro las escaleras y quiso subir pero sintió que algo le jalaba el pantalón. Uva se encontraba a su lado. Cloud la alzo y ella se le escapo del agarre, subió por tu brazo y llego a casi enrollarse en su cuello. Los dos subieron tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto, Merry se encontraba en su cuarto dejando las maletas a un lado de la cama. Cuando todo estuvo listo, ella salió de su cuarto y vio a Cloud acercarse pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver 'una rata mutante' que estaba en los hombros de Cloud, instintivamente Merry agarro un bate de beisbol y se lanzo contra Cloud con una sola misión: salvar a tu primer amor de la rata demonio. Cloud la vio acercarse con una cara psicópata y como era de esperarse la esquivo sin problemas

-tranquilo, aniquilare a esa bestia antes de que te mate

Cloud la miro sin comprender, entonces recordó que Uva se encontraba en sus hombros, la cogió y se la enseño a Merry-¿te refieres a Uva?

Merry propicio un grito un tanto exagerado-¡aléjala!

-neeee ¿por qué tanto ruido?-Cameron miro a Merry y luego a Uva-cosita, así que esta es Uva-Cameron la cogió y se la acerco a Merry. Internamente estaba encantado de su exagerada reacción-Merry no exageres, es Uva, yo te dije sobre ella, es mas buscaste imágenes de hurones por internet

-si, pero esos se veían inofensivos, ¡en cambio eso es un monstruo!

Uva volteo a mirar a Cameron y luego a Merry, agito su colita y luego hizo su característico ladrido, es empeoro el miedo de Merry-vamos mujer no exageres, es la bola de pelo mas linda e inofensiva que haya existido sobre el planeta-Cameron se acerco un poco a Cloud y le susurro-no le pongas atención le tiene fobia a los roedores-Cloud le hecho un vistazo a Merry y bajo. Cameron dejo en el suelo a Uva y siguió al rubio.

Merry vio como Uva se acercaba a las escaleras. Antes de que ella bajara, giro su cabecita hacia Merry. De pronto se lo imagino o de alguna manera la drogaron en el camino pero Merry juraba que vio al demonio de cuatro patas sonreírle maliciosamente. Al parecer Uva es igual a ti, no aparente lo que en verdad es.

Estabas sentada en tu escritorio leyendo un documento y tratabas de corregirlo. No sabías el porque pero tenías un mal presentimiento. Alguien se aclaro la garganta y tu volteaste sabiendo quien había sido. Lysandro te veía con molestia, al parecer te pillo en le nebulosa seis. Suspiraste con cansancio, ya era normal que es tipo te regañara por cualquier estupidez. Pediste perdón y seguiste leyendo el escrito pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez el se iría sin decirte nada pero te equivocaste

-¿quién te crees para ignorar a tu superior?

Lo miraste-¿qué sucede?

-te buscan abajo

-¿eh? ¿quiénes?

-tus patéticos amigos del bar y unos imbéciles que dicen trabajar próximamente aquí

-¡no los llames así!-Lysandro se sorprendió por tu reacción-¡ah!-tuviste que controlarte. Eso era lo que mas odiabas, que las personas se burlaran de tus amigos.

Bajaste por el lujoso ascensor y cuando llegaste al primero piso te dio un vuelco en el corazón. Viste a Camero y Merry pero lo que mas te hizo poner nerviosa hasta sudar frío fue ver que tu mejor amigo estaba cerca de Cloud. Recordaste la conversación por teléfono. Sin que te dieras cuenta Cameron te diviso y al ver tu cara sonrió maliciosamente, era momento de empezar su plan. Te acercaste lentamente haciendo lo mejor posible por ocultar tu nerviosismo. Cameron no tardo en acercarse a ti y jalarte para acercarte a Cloud. No quisiste seguirle el juego así que te zafaste de su agarre y por enésima vez te chocaste contra alguien, suspiraste frustrada y miraste. Te encontraste con Lysandro

-¿vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo?

-solo... voy a saludar-dijiste con molestia

-deja de verme con ese rostro

le diste la espalda y lo ignoraste, eso lo enfureció mas. Estabas molesta y eso lo vio Cameron por eso paro su intento de hacerte quedar mal-hola chicos-Zack retrocedió un paso y se oculto tras Cloud, el podía ver una ligera aura oscura rodear todo tu ser. Al darte cuenta de la reacción de Zack te le acercaste-¿qué sucede Zack?

-¡n-nada!

-¿seguro?

-cla-claro

-esa no es la forma de saludarnos-dijo Merry mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera-hemos viajado por horas ¿y es así como nos recibes?

-lo siento Merry pero estaba trabajando y...

-¡¿qué importa?!-Cameron te abrazo juguetonamente-creo que debemos celebrar-todos lo miraron interrogantes

-¿a que te refieres?

-bueno, al parecer has hecho muchos amigos, hay que celebrar por eso

-espera un...-Lysandro trato de intervenir pero Cameron lo hizo callar

-no, no, no creo que ya has torturado mucho a mi amiga. Nos vamos.

Cameron te jalo hacia la puerta y te obligo a salir del edificio. Todos lo siguieron y montaron en la camioneta de Barret. Pasaron por un par de tiendas y compraron las cosas suficientes para celebrar. Al regresar al apartamento, vieron como un hombre rubio renegaba con el celador. Cuando todos entraron vieron que era Cid el culpable del pleito. Antes de entrar al apartamento decidiste invitar a tu prima, ustedes eran muy cercanas y querías compartir las locuras de tu amigo con ella. No tardo en llegar y unirse a la pequeña celebración. Cuando anocheció, Cameron propuso un brindis.

-¿qué te pasa (T/N)? ¡es un brindis! Deja esa gaseosa y coge la copa de vino

-no tomo y menos cuando mañana debo ir a clases

-es solo un brindis, no te hará daño

dudaste un poco pero al final decidiste coger la copa de vino-bien, ya esta

-¡bien! Propongo un brindis por esta amistad, que los dioses nos permitan estar juntos, en la buenas y en las malas ¡salud!

-¡salud!-dijeron todos y después tomaron de la copa.

Miraste la copa y sonreíste. Te preocupabas demasiado, era solo un sorbo.

_¿qué mal podría pasar?..._


	6. Hangover

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo :3 espero les guste**

Despertaste con una jaqueca tremenda. Tu cuerpo se encontraba adolorido, MUY adolorido. Te volteaste para un lado y te encontraste con otro cuerpo. Tu cara ardió en llamas pero no emitiste ningún ruido. Te acostumbraste a la poca luz e identificaste a tu "acompañante", era Tifa en ropa interior, te alejaste lo mas que pudiste aterrada por verla a tu lado, luego te diste cuenta que no traías la camisa de anoche, llevabas una camisa sin mangas de color negro. Moviste un poco su brazo para despertar a Tifa pero lo único que obtuviste fue un refunfuño. Cuando te paraste sentiste como el mundo se movía bajo tus pies, tuviste que apoyarte del sofá. Viste a tu alrededor y se te pusieron los pelos de punta. Todo estaba desordenado y sucio, podías ver cuerpos tirados por toda la sala.

Caminaste un poco evitando las cosas que te parecían muy sucias y de dudosa procedencia. Al acercarte al comedor, viste con horror a Barret tendido sobre la mesa desnudo, para tu fortuna el estaba durmiendo plácidamente boca abajo. Retrocediste sobre tus pasos y te tropezaste contra 'algo', ese algo resulto ser Vincent, ya no traía su habitual vestimenta, llevaba puesto una camisa floreada, unos pantalones hasta la rodilla cafés y unas sandalias, sin mencionar el ridículo sombrero de frutas que llevaba. Encontrabas toda la situación algo... ridícula. Algo te paso por los pies, menos mal te diste cuenta que era Uva o si no hubieras pegado el grito en el cielo. La alzaste aliviada pero viste con horror a tu hurón, antes blanco, ahora completamente negro como el carbón adicionalmente levaba una cadena de oro en su cuellito.

Estabas entrando en pánico, así que fuiste a las escaleras, en ellas te encontraste a Cid recostado contra las barandas vestido con un abrigo de piel blanco, sin camisa y muchas cadenas de oro, en su mano derecha llevaba un bastón de oro con un rubí incrustado y por ultimo te fijaste en las gafas oscuras y en un tatuaje en su pecho que decía 'You're my beach' asumiste que la persona que escribió el tatuaje comprendió mal el mensaje, seguiste subiendo y viste a Cameron tirado a un lado de los escalones. No viste ningún cambio en el excepto por una cinta que llevaba puesto. Al llegar al segundo piso te aterrorizaste, no, te avergonzaste, NO, casi te desmayas al ver a Merry vestida con un bikini fucsia, unos tacones de 15 cm blancos botada en el piso abrazada a un tubo.

Muy bien, no hay que mentirnos, estabas en pánico, por eso duraste en entrar a tu cuarto. Miraste a Uva y ella te vio a ti, acercaste tu temblorosa mano a la perilla. Entraste a tu cuarto con los ojos cerrados y los abriste de inmediato. Quedaste helada ante la imagen que encontraste. Frente a ti, en TU cama, cave recalcar, encontraste a Zack acostado con el dorso desnudo en un borde de la cama, a Leila sin sosten en el centro, aparentemente desnuda y a su lado se encontraba Cloud durmiendo sin camisa, pero el estaba cubierto por la cobija. Volteaste un poco y viste la hora, ¡ibas a llegar tarde!, apartaste un poco los objetos desconocidos del piso y alistaste ropa. Dejaste a Uva en el piso y te metiste en el baño. Rápidamente bajaste la cremallera de la extraña camisa y con alivio viste tu sostén en perfecto estado, te diste la vuelta para colgar las toallas y volteaste un poco. Viste tu reflejo sin creértelo, en tu espalda tenías un tatuaje, eran unas alas de ángel considerablemente grandes pero lo peor de todo era que en el centro de las dos alas estaba el nombre 'Cloud' grabado en tu morena piel.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH!

Cloud al escuchar tu grito se levanto inmediatamente y entro de golpe al baño. Sus miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo, te avergonzaste no solo por el tatuaje sino porque estabas con pantalones y sin camisa frente a Cloud. Rápidamente reaccionaste y tomaste lo primero que encontraste y se lo lanzaste. Normalmente el lo hubiera esquivado sin ningún problema pero esa mañana sus reflejos lo abandonaron y la secadora de pelo le dio en toda la cara tumbándolo de espaldas. Cerraste la puerta de golpe y sin mas empezaste a bañarte.

Saliste del baño mas o menos arreglada, pasaste por un lado de Cloud y le pediste disculpas. Bajaste como una flecha y te fuiste corriendo hacia tu universidad. Mientras tanto Cloud se levanto sobándose la nariz, nuevamente había comprobado tus 'habilidades'. Con cierta dificultad se levanto y se dio cuenta del desorden y de los dos cuerpos sobre la cama. Retrocedió un poco y casi pisa a la pobre Uva. Ella le 'ladro' y el solo la alzo mirándola asombrado, ya no era blanca. Luego vio el humeante baño y recordó con vergüenza lo sucedido hace veinte minutos, sin darse cuenta un leve sonrojo adorno su rostro. _"¿qué demonios esta pasando aquí?"_ se pregunto el rubio mientras salía de tu habitación. Le hecho un vistazo a todo el apartamento y a cada una de las personas. Sin piedad alguna y un poco cabreado, los levanto de forma violenta.

-empiecen-dijo con los brazos cruzados. Todos se encontraban sentados en el sofá a excepción de Zack, Leila y Merry

-no recuerdo nada-dijo Cameron mientras se cogía levemente la cabeza. Se escucharon unos pasos bajar las escaleras, Cameron giro levemente y vio a Merry en ese atuendo

-¿qué?

-jajajajajajajaja-a Cameron le salían lagrimas mientras se reía de Merry-¿te has visto al espejo?

Merry se rasco la barbilla y se dirigió al baño publico-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-volvió a salir pero tapándose con la diminuta toalla de manos-¿qué esta pasando?-Merry estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-bien-Cameron tomo la palabra-tenemos a una Tifa en ropas menores, un Barret desnudo, un Cid aparentemente sicario, un Vincent playero, una Merry streaper, un Cameron...-le hecho un vistazo a la cinta que tenía-rey... de las... ¿perras?... ¡bien! tenemos a un Cameron rey de las perras, una Uva negra y al parecer hiciste un trío con Leila y Zack

-¡¿qué dices?!-pregunto Cloud alterado

-bueno dices que despertaste en el cuarto de (T/N) ¿no? Y dijiste que Zack y Leila están aparentemente desnudos, también cave recalcar que tu cremallera esta baja.

Cloud subió su cremallera y oculto su sonrojo apartando la vista. En el Sofá Tifa se encontraba entre lagrimas enrollada con una cobija, mientras Vincent se veía las manos creyendo que de pronto obtendría las respuestas a sus problemas, mientras Barret se tapaba con una toalla sus partes intimas avergonzado. En cambio Cid se encontraba analizando lo que traía puesto, poco a poco fue bajando la mirada hasta que...

-¿pero que carajos paso en la puta noche? ¿cómo coños me tatué esta mierda?-Cid abrió mas el abrigo y mostro el vergonzoso tatuaje-¿pero que putas hicimos ayer?

-bueno, nadie recuerda nada... ¡espera un momento! ¿dónde esta (T/N)?

-salió-respondió Cloud sin inmutarse

-oh bueno, entonces esta bien. ¿por cierto donde esta tu camisa?

Cloud se miro el torso desnudo y recordó haber visto su camisa tirada en tu baño-esta en el baño-quiso subir pero Cameron lo detuvo

-espera, tenemos que resolver este problema, tu camisa puede esperar-Cloud creyo que era lo mas lógico pero la verdad era que Cameron disfrutaba de la vista-Cid ¿recuerdas algo?

-¿qué carajo? ¡claro que no!

-bien ya que todos sufrimos de amnesia es mejor que prendamos la tele-Cameron tomo el control y la televisión se prendió en el canal de noticias. La reportera contaba sobre unos disturbios cerca de las empresas ambientales. La cámara enfoco a un grupo de hipies que protestaban con cartones en las manos

-_según unos testigos, el líder y causante de estos disturbios es un hombre negro musculoso_-en la pantalla apareció la imagen del hombre vestido solo con un taparrabo. Si fuera cualquier persona, no lo habría reconocido pero Cameron y los demás sabían que ese hombre en taparrabo era el líder del grupo terrorista AVALANCHA-_aun siguen las investigaciones de lo ocurrido. Según la policía..._

-Barret ese eres tu-menciono Cameron

-no, no es cierto-dijo Barret mientras formaba un puño en su mano

-si, si es cierto

-¡que no!-rugió Barret mientras se acercaba a paso firme a Cameron

-que si

-¡no!

-¡siiiiiiiii!

-¡¿por qué carajos dices eso?!

-por que el tipo de la imagen tiene una cuerda roja en su antebrazo al igual que tu

Barret miro horrorizado su antebrazo y luego la imagen, en efecto, si ponía atención y veía bien una cuerda roja. Barret grito ante la desesperación de la idea de haber liderado un grupo de hipies que para su concepto eran personas flojas y un desperdicio para la sociedad. Mientras ellos investigaban en el apartamento tu te encontrabas finalizando clases. Apenas saliste fuiste directamente a tu apartamento. Dudaste en entrar pero al final lo hiciste por obvias razones. Te sorprendiste de ver el apartamento en buen estado. Diste unos pasos y escuchaste el ladrido de Uva, volteaste sonriente para verla y fue como si un baldado de agua helada te cayera. Uva estaba pelada, ya no era la tierna bola de pelos blanca si no una clase de bulto rosado que tenía patas y uñas. La alzaste sintiendo la nueva textura en tus manos. Abriste la boca para decir algo pero el grito de una mujer te alarmo. Entraste en el cuarto donde estaba el computador y viste a Tifa llorando en el pecho de Cloud luego viste a Leila sentada con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho balanceándose de adelante atrás, Zack estaba a un metro de distancia en la misma posición pero no se balanceaba, es mas un aura deprimente lo rodeaba.

-por fin llegas-te dijo Cameron-¿por qué demonios no contestas tu celular

te sorprendiste por la pregunta. Sacaste el celular y trataste de prenderlo-no tiene batería

-what a genius, dame el celular-se lo pasaste sin decir nada

-¿para que lo quieres?

-veras, encontré en mi celular imágenes de la noche anterior. Una era de nosotros festejando salvajemente en el apartamento, otro en una carrera clandestina alzando a Cid y el estaba vestido como lo encontramos, luego aparece una foto de todos nosotros en una tienda de tatuajes... luego aparecemos en un certamen de dudosa procedencia y yo siendo coronado y por ultimo encontramos una imagen de nosotros en una fiesta universitaria pero el enfoque esta en tifa jugando camisas mojadas...

contaste mentalmente las imágenes y te diste cuenta que faltaban cosas-pero ¿qué hay de Merry, Vincent, Barret, Leila, Zack y Cloud?

-a eso iba, pues de Barret no te preocupes, ya sabemos que hizo, lidero a un grupo de hipies, bien volviendo al tema... veras en cada imagen apareces tu con una filmadora en la mano

-¿qué?

Cameron conecto tu celular a la computadora y te jalo hasta el baño cerro con llave y te miro seriamente-quítate la camisa

-¿pero que dices?... ¿por qué?

-en la foto tu y Cid se encuentran abrazados con los tatuadores, eso significa que ustedes dos se hicieron tatuajes así que quítate la camisa-lentamente te volteaste y empezaste a sacártela, eso te recordó una escena de película en la que el hombre le dice a la mujer que se quite la ropa lentamente mientras ella llora amargamente. Escuchaste a Cameron ahogar su risa-Cloud-dijo con gracia

-¡no te burles!-dijiste poniendo tu camisa en su lugar

Cameron quiso seguir molestándote pero Barret te llamo a todo pulmón. Los dos salieron del baño y Barret te paso el celular con urgencia, en la pantalla había un mensaje que decía _'tengo tu video' _todos se pusieron pálidos cuando la idea de que alguien podía publicar ese video y hacer que sus nombres quedaran en la inmunda cruzo por sus cabezas. En ese momento todos se pusieron serios, debían trabajar duro para encontrar el video, verlo y destruirlo. Eso no se iba a quedar asi, iban a salvar su reputación a como de lugar... y de paso asesinar al responsable de esa noche. 


	7. Hangover: Revelations

**POR FIN! siento la demora. uff casi no termino este capitulo. espero les guste.**

Tus manos temblaban y tenías la respiración agitada. Habías corrido como nunca y ¿para que? La persona que tenía el video se lo había mostrado a el. Estabas perdida y muy triste, tu reputación estaba en la basura. ¿cómo dejaste que esto ocurriera? Bueno todo comenzó esa tarde cuando todos decidieron que lo mejor era visitar cada lugar que aparecía en la imagen. Al primer lugar que fueron fue a la calle donde Cid había ganado la carrera. Todos iban armados y al frente en cambio tu y tus amigos iban atrás de ellos. Cameron veía sorprendido las espadas de Cloud y Zack, eran grandes y pesadas. Ellos iban preparados para una posible batalla porque había la posibilidad de que la pandilla los odiara por haber ganado la carrera o los hubieran aceptado. Pero para ser sinceros era mas creíble la primera posibilidad.

Se detuvieron en la entrada, Cid fue el primero en caminar adelantándose del resto. Habían acordado que Cid sería la carnada por varias razones. Se detuvo en medio de la deshabitada calle y prendió un cigarrillo después de inhalar, lo expulso con lentitud. Se escucharon pasos y el sonido de una cadena. Las personas que se acercaban tenían vestimentas de tipos malos, jeans rotos, chaquetas de cuero, zapatos negros y bueno otras cosas. Cid se preparo para la batalla pero uno de ellos hizo que se detuvieran. Cloud se había puesto frente a ti y a pesar de que no era tan alto como Zack, lograba taparte. La persona que dio la orden parecía el jefe de la banda, no era tan alto como Zack, es mas Cloud le ganaba en estatura. El hombre se acerco a Cid a paso lento y sonrió con superioridad

-así que... has vuelto. Pensé que no volverías... ¡jefe!-todos quedaron helados cuando el líder se arrodillo y le cogió la mano a Cid. De sus ojos salían lagrimas y estaba haciendo un buen esfuerzo por contener el llanto-pensé que nos habías abandonado-la pandilla entera oculto sus lagrimas. El líder se levanto y se seco con la manga-esto merece una celebración. ¡el jefe ha vuelto!

Toda la banda grito con entusiasmo y cargaron a Cid como en la fotografía. Ustedes los siguieron con recelo, Cloud no se separo de ti sabiendo que desde que llegaste solo te metías en problemas. Al llegar al cuartel, el líder les conto todo. Ustedes habían llegado buscando algo excitante que hacer, al parecer todo fue tu idea, es mas las personas te llamaban reina de la fiesta. Al principio la pandilla los quiso aniquilar pero Cid llego a un acuerdo he hicieron la carrera. El gano haciendo sorprendentes maniobras dejando boquiabiertos a todos. Así fue como el líder corono a Cid como el jefe de la pandilla

-ustedes estaban locos-decía entusiasmado el líder-en especial tu pequeña, no parabas de decir que la fiesta continúe-rio por su comentario-pero ya sospechaba que se habían metido algo, una persona con el razonamiento claro nunca se metería por estos lugares

-ya que sabemos lo que paso aquí, creo que es hora de ir a la tienda de tatuajes-Cameron se levanto

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto el líder

-bueno, encontré unas imágenes y la segunda era en una tienda de tatuajes

-pero nosotros después de la carrera los llevamos a una fiesta en la piscina publica

en ese momento todos miraron al sombrío Vincent, al parecer iban a descubrir el porque Vincent había aparecido con ropa playera y con un sombrero de frutas-esto se pone cada vez mas interesante, vamos a saber porque Vinie estaba tan alegre anoche-Cameron salió y Vincent lo miro sorprendido

-¿Vinie?

La pandilla los llevo a la piscina. En efecto todo estaba en desorden. Había palmas de plástico alrededor de la piscina, el suelo tenía arena y había mesas con comida, bebidas y otras cosas. Cameron fue el primero en ver cada cosa. Después de levantar cada objeto y revisar cada espacio, encontró un celular negro. Al abrirlo, la pantalla mostro como fondo a un extraño lobo, de inmediato reconoció que era el celular de Cloud. Sin decir nada miro en el álbum de fotos y encontró las imágenes. Todo estaba en desorden, la primera imagen que aparecía era la de todos en el apartamento, luego estaba una imagen en una hermandad universitaria y después de esa aparecía la foto de Tifa pero la que le seguía era la imagen de un Barret fumando algo de una pipa, sentado en un circulo con unos hipies, paso a la siguiente y encontró una foto de todos ellos en un burdel, el letrero decía Honey Bee Inn, la siguiente era de Merry subida en un tubo con el bikini puesto a un lado estaba Leila sentada en las piernas de un tipo pelirrojo, la otra imagen aparecía el siendo coronado y las ultimas fotos eran la de Cid y la tuya con el tatuador pero la ultima foto sorprendió a Cameron en ella aparecías tu con Cloud, el te tenia abrazada con su mano derecha en tu brazo y tu tenias tu mano en su cintura. Cameron la paso a su celular y elimino la imagen del celular de Cloud. De pronto en un futuro podría utilizarla para extorsionarte.

Cameron les explico a todos lo que había encontrado. Antes de irse, Cameron pregunto por Vincent. El líder les conto que lo habían retado al limbo, también dijo que Vincent se veía muy simpático y lleno de vida, algo que extraño a todo el grupo AVALANCHA, hicieron un concurso y Vincent fue el vencedor siendo coronado con la corona de frutas. El líder les mostro una imagen donde Vincent era coronado y el se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas, "jamás había ganado nada" dijo Vincent, Cid y Barret pidieron la foto molestaron un rato a Vincent. De inmediato se dirigieron a la hermandad. Paso una hora pero llegaron. Antes de llegar a la entrada un grupo de universitarios salieron a recibirlos. Cuando salieron de la camioneta los universitarios los rodearon, una chica alegre se le lanzo al cuello de Zack, otra de vestimenta ruda se acerco a Leila y la beso dejándolos boquiabiertos pero lo mas sorprendente fue cuando cinco chicas se abalanzaron sobre Cloud. Zack no lo creía y tu menos _ "¿pero que carajos hicimos anoche?"_ te preguntaste

-¿es mi imaginación o Cloud se convirtió en un sex symbol?

-¡¿pero que carajos?! ¡¿cómo putas el logro acostarse con cinco chicas mientras yo me tatué esto?!-Cid señalo su pecho pero no mostro el tatuaje-¡PUTA VIDA!

-venga muchachos-Cameron se dirigió a los universitarios-¿qué hicimos ayer?

-la pregunta correcta es ¿qué no hicieron ayer?

Los universitarios contaron emocionados como llegaron. Resulto que ustedes se metieron, al principio no los iban a dejar entrar pero Tifa miro seductoramente al guardia, al principio no funciono así que ella se quito lentamente su camisa mostrando sus atributos. Tifa tenía los ojos vidriosos y grandes lagrimas caían de ellos. Al parecer tu prendiste la fiesta haciendo locuras como ser la presentadora en cada concurso, hacer exagerados brindis y otras cosas que tu no harías ni aunque te dieran un millón de guil. Después contaron como Barret termino aceptando la ideología hipie y para demostrar su total devoción al amor y paz decidió deshacerse de sus ropas para reencarnar a tarzan, Barret escuchaba horrorizado el relato. También hablaron de cómo Cloud fue un total caza nova y se llevo a las cinco chicas que en esos momentos estaban agarradas de el. Al final preguntaron por la filmadora pero ellos respondieron que tu aun la tenías cuando se marcharon.

Su siguiente parada fue Honey Bee Inn. Cloud dudo en entrar recordando ese vergonzoso acto para salvar a Tifa de las garras de Don Corneo. Lo miraste confundida pero dejaste eso a un lado. Entraron al burdel confiados y las meseras los recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Una de ellas le guiño un ojo a Merry y le dijo que ella estuvo perfecta en la presentación de anoche. Merry se puso roja como un tomate mientras Cameron aguantaba su risa. En ese lugar Cloud no paso desapercibido y varias chicas se le lanzaron encima exigiéndole que tuviera otra noche con ellas. Sentiste como tu pecho se comprimía pero no de la tristeza si no de una misteriosa furia. Tifa no fue la excepción, el bartender les conto como ella y Merry batallaron 'ferozmente' en el tubo, las dos se abrazaron entre lagrimas comprendiendo sus situaciones. Zack veía perplejo como su amigo era jalado por cada chica a su alrededor, debió admitir que tenia celos. Mientras las chicas se peleaban entre ellas, Cloud sintió un pellizco en su retaguardia. Miro hacia atrás y vio sorprendido a la persona, era Don Corneo que lo miraba, en su frente tenia escrito, 'te voy a delatar maldito hijo de puta'.

-buenas señores, al parecer lo de anoche no fue suficiente, en especial para estas dos estrellitas-señalo formalmente a Merry y a Tifa, ellas sintieron un escalofrío pasar por su columna y su furia no tardo en presentarse-¿pero que pasa? Estuvieron fantásticas

-señor que ocurrió aquí-pregunto Cameron

-bueno ustedes llegaron, estas estrellitas querían probar sus habilidades en el tubo, sin mencionar que estrellita mayor fue la de la idea-se refería a Tifa-y tu muchacho, tu te llevaste el premio que era mío-dijo con frialdad

-¿rey de las perras?... ¿en que consistía?

-fácil, consistía en lamer el licor que se encontraba regado en la vientres de cada mesera y luego besarlas salvajemente

-yo... yo... ¡¿hice eso?!-Cameron estaba alterado y algo hastiado, a el no le atraía el sexo opuesto

-¿por qué te alteras?-dijo mientras Cameron escupía y se limpiaba la lengua con las manos

-¿qué le pasa?-te pregunto Zack

-esta del otro bando

-¿eeeh? ¿a que te refieres?

Te diste un golpe mental, ellos no hablaban tu mismo vocabulario-es gay-Zack te miraba confundido-¿homosexual?-al parecer seguía sin comprender-le gusta... tu sabes... lo hombres

-¿qué?-Zack le hecho un rápido vistazo a Cameron-¿eso es posible?

-de donde yo vengo si

-entonces...

percibiste la incomodidad de Zack-no te preocupes el no va detrás de los hetero de eso no te preocupes, además el ya tiene pareja

-oh, pero ¿estas segura? Sin en verdad le gusta los hombre no debería ser un poco mas... ¿femenino?

-hay distintas clases de Gays, a el no le gusta eso de comportarse muy femenino, le gusta lo juegos bruscos, el deporte, comer mucho y fastidiar como cualquier chico lo haría

-eso suena a un hombre normal

-yo tampoco le creí, hasta que en una fiesta me lo demostró... a las malas

Zack quiso seguir hablando del tema pero Don Corneo lo interrumpió-¡ahora que recuerdo! Les iba a contar algo muy interesante-miro de reojo a Cloud-bueno hace unos años yo...-Don Corneo se detuvo abruptamente

Cloud había cogido la silla de ruedas del señor-creo que tenemos que hablar... seriamente-una aura oscura cubría a Cloud. Todos, veían con terror a Cloud. Don Corneo sudaba-esto no se queda así-lentamente Cloud se llevo a Don Corneo, el pobre temblaba en su silla.

Cameron volvió en si y pregunto por la filmadora. Al parecer aun la tenías cuando te fuiste. Cloud regreso en su estado normal pero Don Corneo se encontraba pálido y de su boca salía su espíritu flotando. Rendidos y sin entusiasmo se encaminaron a la tienda de tatuajes. Los dueños los recibieron cálidamente, no quisieron entrar en detalles y solo preguntaron por la filmadora, los dos hombre les dijeron que tu te habías ido con ella. Agradecieron la sinceridad de los hombres y salieron. Todos estaban desanimados y caminaban algo deprimidos. Sentiste como tu celular vibró, lo sacaste y ahogaste un grito. Te había llegado un mensaje y decía: al parecer no te importa en absoluto salvar tu reputación. Que chica tan estúpida. Reconociste esa expresión, solo había una persona en la faz de la tierra que te llamaba así. Para tu fortuna estabas a unas calles del edificio. Saliste corriendo sin decir nada. Tardaste menos de veinte minutos en llegar. Cuando entraste viste a Lysandro subir al elevador, corriste y antes de que se cerrara la puerta Lysandro te vio y sonrió maliciosamente.

Estabas desesperada, _"¿cómo coños Lysandro obtuvo el video?"_, cogiste el otro elevador y oprimiste el botón del ultimo piso. No debiste pensar mucho para saber que haría el idiota. Para tu suerte, en cada dos pisos el elevador se detenía. Miraste asesinamente a cada persona que subía. Cuando llegaste al piso corriste hasta llegar a la puerta del señor Kitman. Cuando entraste viste sorprendida como tu jefe veía en su televisor el video, miraste a Lysandro y el te sonrió con superioridad. El señor Kitman apago el televisor y te miro

-este video es una locura...-_"adiós trabajo, adiós reputación... hola asesinato de Lysandro"_-esto... esto... ¡es fantástico!

-¿qué?-dijeron tu y Lysandro al tiempo

-eso demuestra que eres una persona que disfruta de la juventud, (T/N) me recuerdas a cuando era joven y vivía cada día como si fuera el ultimo-el señor Kitman rio-eres fenomenal, ¡me encanta! Me fascina que seas una chica llena de vida, te voy a recompensar, te voy a dar un ascenso

-¡¿qué?!-volvieron a decir al tiempo-señor Kitman, en el video se muestra a un grupo de personas que han ingerido alguna clase de droga

-¿y eso no es vivir?-Lysandro cerro la boca-(T/N) escribes muy bien y ese articulo que me enviaste fue muy ingenioso

-señor Kitman-diste un paso al frente-me alaga que haga eso pero... aun no tengo la suficiente experiencia...

-pamplinas, ese escrito, tu libro, demuestra que tienes una mente maravillosa-el suspiro-se a que te refieres, pero si no te tropiezas nunca aprenderás. Debes cometer un montón de errores para así en un futuro guiar a los inexpertos y enseñarles como tropezarse sin sufrir una gran herida. Eso es lo maravilloso de crecer-lo miraste sorprendida, jamás creíste que el diría algo así-no se hable mas, quedas ascendida, en pocas palabras. Mañana te doy el día libre. Puedes irte

-gra-gracias uumm señor Kitman, ¿me puedo llevar el video?-el te lo paso y con eso te fuiste

-mírate, ¿no te parece divertido?-el señor Kitman se acerco a Lysandro

-no le veo gracia con todo respeto señor

-jajaja ¿cómo que no? Mira todo el esfuerzo que pusiste para hacerla quedar mal. Al parecer te estas divirtiendo.

Al salir del edificio te encontraste con todos, les mostraste el video y todos se dirigieron al apartamento y pusieron el video. Tenías a Uva en las manos y todos juntos vieron con vergüenza todas las estupideces que hicieron. Algunos lloraron, otros rieron, pero al final todos querían matar al culpable. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a la tienda de tatuajes. La cámara te enfoco a ti y a Cid

-bien estamos a punto de hacer una apuesta, Cid y yo nos haremos un tatuaje-dijiste sonriente en el video

-yo ganare pequeña puta ya lo veras

-en tus sueños viejo-los dos rieron felices.

En ese momento Cloud apareció en escena-¿qué pretendes hacerte?

-no estoy segura

-¿de verdad?-Cloud se acerco a ti al punto en que sus narices se rozaban-yo creo que si lo estas

la tu del video rio con ganas y lo empujo un poco-¡me pillaste! Claro que se que me voy a hacer

-d-i-m-e-te dijo el Cloud del video de forma seductora

-ya lo veras tonto-el video se corto un momento y volvió a enfocarte. A lo lejos se escuchaba un llanto-Cid estas llorando, ¡gane!-reíste

-¿que te vas a hacer?-pregunto uno de los dueños

-me voy a tatuar el nombre de la persona que se robo mi corazón-dijiste triunfante. Empezaste a sudar al escuchar eso _"no me digas que..."_

-¿y ese quien es?

-es un hombre muy atractivo-en el video respiraste hondo. Veías asustada el video temiendo por lo que ibas a decir _"Dios por favor no, no me hagas esto, ¡no!"_-¡YO AMO A...!

En ese momento el video se detuvo. La pantalla empezó a apagarse y a prenderse. Después de un rato el DVD empezó a echar humo y cuando sacaron el CD, se encontraba completamente rayado y quemado. Del DVD salían chispas y pudiste respirar en paz. Mientras todos le ponían atención al DVD, Merry veía asustada a Uva. En el momento en que ibas a gritar a todo pulmón, los ojos de Uva se tornaron rojos y en ese instante el DVD se quemo. Uva miro a Merry de manera asesina y ella aparto de inmediato la mirada con temor. Se le quedo mirando un momento mas y luego te ladro 'inocentemente' y tu solo la abrazaste contra tu pecho aliviada. Dios te había escuchado y te había salvado de la vergüenza.

Cameron POV

Mientras todos dormían, Cameron salió del apartamento de forma silenciosa. Ya sabía quien era el culpable. El momento en que empezaron a actuar raro fue después de tomar el vino. Se dirigió a la licorería y puso una de sus mejores sonrisas al tipo que le vendió el vino

-buenas noches ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-hola, vengo a preguntar algo, ¿reconoce esta botella?-Cameron puso la botella de vino en el mostrador

-en efecto, si no me equivoco vendí una docena a un grupo

-¿me podría decir los efectos secundarios de la bebida?

-¡claro! Este vino tiene un efecto alucinógeno que hace que la persona que lo consuma se convierta en la persona contraria a el

-y...

-y si no estoy mal produce amnesia cuando se pasa el efecto

-bingo-susurro Cameron mientras se tornaba frío-creo que encontré al culpable

-¿disculpe?...

A la mañana siguiente las noticias reporto que un hombre fue atacado salvajemente a la media noche, el hombre seguía con vida pero con varias lesiones. Aun no se encuentra señales del supuesto agresor.

**Hola a todos. les escribo para avisarles que no podré subir el próximo capitulo hoy por asuntos personales. espero me perdonen. No se con seguridad cuando voy a volver a escribir por eso no prometo nada. No olviden poner Reviews y disfruten por el momento. **


	8. De Chocobos y otros demonios nocturnos

**siento la tardanza aqui les dejo el nuevo cap. estoy en vacaciones pero hare lo posible por escribir otros caps :3 el final esta muy regular pero... de pronto lo arregle.**

_"__¿qué es un chocobo?"_ esa era la pregunta que te había llevado a ese lugar. Había pasado un mes desde el incidente con el vino, en ese tiempo te metiste a un tratamiento para quitarte el tatuaje de tu espalda, nadie quería hablar del tema. Miraste a lo lejos una finca muy modesta. Tenía gran espacio verde pero aun no tenías ni idea del porque o porque siempre comparaban a Cloud con un chocobo. Cameron le tomaba fotografías a todo y a todos pero siempre las tomaba cuando uno no estaba poniendo atención. Por casualidades de la vida en esas fotos era cuando mejor salías. Mientras tu mirabas la granja, Cloud te miraba. El recordaba a la perfección la parte en la que ibas a gritar a todo pulmón a quien amabas. Quien sea que fuese esa persona tenía la corazonada de que era Cameron. Eran muy unidos, lo dejaste acompañarte al baño sin decir nada, en cambio a el le tiraste una secadora de pelo. Si tan solo supiera sus verdaderos gustos.

Barret miraba extrañado el lugar, normalmente ese lugar siempre estaba con visitantes y los chocobos corrían libremente por el campo. Cameron se fijo en la mirada de Cloud y decidió poner manos a la obra, con lentitud y sigilo se acerco a Cloud. Sin mayor esfuerzo el sintió la presencia de cierta persona. Miro a Cameron y este se detuvo en seco, sonrió nerviosamente y se acerco lentamente

-¿qué pasa Cloud?

Lo miro de forma asesina-nada

Cameron sonrió con malicia-¿de verdad? Porque no parece-se puso a su lado-dime en que piensas-Cloud solo lo miro y dirigió su mirada a la nada-uuuhm déjame adivinar, en tu cabeza hay una chica bajita que acabas de conocer-Cloud lo miro con sorpresa-debes disimular-el no le respondió-¿qué pasa?

-nada

-sabes, en realidad soy una persona muy fastidiosa y siempre consigo lo que quiero, si quieres estar en paz conmigo es mejor que me digas las cosas, si no quieres pasar vergüenzas

-¿es una amenaza?-pregunto incrédulo

-no mi querido Cloud, es un hecho. Pregúntale a Merry o a (T/N), ellas te dirán hasta donde puedo llegar

Cloud medito un poco y decidió no empeorar las cosas-solo pensaba cual es tu relación con (T/N)

-¿celoso?-Cloud se sorprendió y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. Cameron rio-no te preocupes solo somos amigos, es mas te voy a dar un buen consejo. Si en verdad la quieres, es mejor que hagas algo tu, porque ella puede que reaccione mal pero no moverá un dedo

Cloud se quedo pensativo ¿estaría hablando en serio? Se pregunto el rubio mientras veía a Cameron alejarse. Barret miraba por las ventanas y no encontraba a nadie mientras tu y Merry se aventuraron a tocar la puerta, porque las personas normales tocan la puerta, no ven por las ventanas como si fuera una película de terror. Tocaron tres veces, al ver que no abrían decidieron avisarles al resto pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió un poco y un hombre con un sombrero de paja asomos tímidamente la cabeza

-¿qu-que quieren?

-ho-hola-dijo Merry-vinimos a conocer los chocobos

-¡aquí no hay chocobos! ¡lárguense de aquí!-el hombre trato de cerrar la puerta pero Vincent puso su pie

-¿qué sucede?

-¡lárguense!

-¿por qué?-preguntaste

-¡no les voy a decir…!-Vincent apunto al hombre con su pistola. El hombre puso las manos arriba-n-no me haga daño

-explíquese.

El hombre suspiro y los dejo entrar. Una vez adentro miraste a todos los que habían venido, estaba Cloud, Zack, Barret, Vincent, Marlene, Denzel, Cameron, Merry y tu. Tifa se había quedado a cuidar el bar pero los otros creían que era por otra cosa, a ti no te importaba entonces no pusiste gran atención. Fijaste tu atención en el granjero, el hombre temblaba y tenia las cortinas abajo, la casa estaba a oscuras y había crucifijos por todos lados. Vincent investigaba y Cameron no se quedaba atrás, el era bueno resolviendo misterios y acertijos. Cloud se puso a tu lado y Merry estaba también a tu lado. Ella miraba distraídamente la sala y paso a ver detenidamente a Vincent. Tu no le habías dicho a nadie, pero en tu bolso que colgaba a un lado de tu cuerpo se encontraba dormida Uva. Cuando Merry dejo de ver a Vincent tu bolso se movió, tu no te diste cuenta pero Merry si, ella acerco un poco el bolso y repentinamente Uva saco la cabeza

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-mientras Merry caía hacia atrás Cloud te abrazaba contra el-¡la trajiste!-Merry señalo a tu bolso y te percataste de Uva

-no la quería dejar sola…-y te diste cuenta de tu cercanía con Cloud. Te separaste lentamente de el ocultando tu sonrojada cara

Merry agarro un crucifijo y se lo puso frente a Uva-¡atrás demonio!-Uva solo miro el crucifijo y ladro-¡ah!-dejo caer el crucifijo

-Merry tienes problemas-le dijiste

Marlene no tardo en adueñarse de Uva. Mientras los dos niños jugaban con tu hurón, los demás se sentaron en los muebles de la sala y escucharon atentamente el relato del granjero. El hombre les conto que no hace una semana los chocobos empezaron a cambiar, sus plumas se volvieron oscuras y empezaron a actuar raro, atacaban a los visitantes y destruían todo hasta que un día escaparon y todo comenzó después de ver una criatura horripilante

-…es una bestia que sale de noche y se alimenta de la sangre de los chocobos-la sola historia te parecía ridículamente absurda-lo llamamos… el chupacobos-dijo esto ultimo con un tono quedado y con suspenso

soltaste la carcajada, tuviste que pararte e irte a la otra habitación-lo siento-dijiste al borde de las lagrimas

Escuchaste los reclamos de los demás, sacaste un platico y le pusiste agua, lo dejaste en el piso y llamaste a Uva. Ella bebió un poco, miraste por la ventana, aun te sentías un poco extraña por la cercanía de Cloud _"¿acaso Cameron tendrá razón?... ¿estoy enamorada Cloud?" _si, era verdad, cuando estabas cerca de Cloud te sentías extraña, tu corazón palpitaba a un ritmo veloz, eso nunca te había pasado. Cloud entro a la habitación y te vio, los últimos rayos del atardecer te hicieron ver de alguna forma como a un ángel, Cloud se sonrojo por ese pensamiento y agradeció que tu no estuvieran mirándolo. El se acerco un poco recogiendo valor para hablarte de ciertas cosas. Uva levanto su cabecita y empezó a ladrar, eso te sorprendió y te diste cuenta de la presencia de Cloud. Alzaste a Uva y ella se te escapo cayendo en la mesa que había cerca de la ventana, sus ladridos se dirigían hacia la oscuridad.

Cloud miro con recelo la ventana y con sus ojos expertos logro ver movimiento. Te cogió del brazo y te jalo hacia el. El hermoso atardecer se había convertido en una tormenta. La luz empezó a irse, Cloud cogió a Uva las llevo hacia la habitación donde estaban los demás. Barret tenía entre sus brazos a Marlene, Zack se había levantado hacia la ventana y Merry se encontraba abrazada a Cameron, el hacía lo mismo. El granjero se oculto bajo la mesita y Denzel no tardo en agarrarse contra Cloud. Todos decidieron acercarse, en ese momento la luz se fue dejándolos a oscuras. Sentiste como unas patitas recorrían tus brazos y llegaba hasta el bolso, era Uva y ella gruñía. Cloud te mando a sentarte cerca de tus amigos. Cuando llegaste a su lado Cameron te susurro con entusiasmo

-esto se parece a un película de terror

-callate Cameron, estas asustando a Merry

-solo imagínate, si esto fuera una peli de terror, habría una pareja que desaparecería y tendría sexo desenfrenado en una habitación mientras los otros están siendo asesinados salvajemente-lo miraste con asco y no te importo que todo estuviera oscuro-¿quieres que te ayude?

-¡cállate!

-bueno si no quieres… yo te puedo ayudar Merry

-¿eh?

-no te hagas, te pille mirando a Vinie-le susurro. Aunque no pudiste verle la cara a tu amiga, sabias a la perfección que ella lo estaría mirando asesinamente

-¿cómo puedes estar tan relajado en un momento como este?

-bueno, me encanta las cosas que dan miedo y cuando son muy gore me fascina

-estas enfermo-le dijo Merry

-lo se, mi psiquiatra me lo ha dicho muuuuuuuchas veces pero no estoy tan enfermo, ¿acaso me ven apuñalando a cada persona que se me cruza?-el hizo una pequeña negación con la cabeza

-¿has tomado tus medicinas?-preguntaste

-nop

Quisiste reprocharle pero la ventana se había roto. Los relámpagos iluminaron unos segundos la habitación y dejo ver a una clase pollo muy desarrollado. Todos se sorprendieron pero tu, Cameron y Merry no sabían si llorar o reír, iban a ser asesinado por un pollo mutante con avestruz. Hasta pensaste que sería mas digno morir empalada por Sephiroth. Cameron no aguanto y se levanto, dio unos pasos pero Barret no lo dejo avanzar mas

-es un pollo gigante quien lo diría. ¡moriremos aplastado por una mezcla entre pollo y avestruz!

-esta bien párenlo-dijo Zack mientras bajaba su espada-¿es mi impresión o Cameron esta mas fastidioso que antes?

-no tomo sus medicamentos-dijiste

-¿eh?

-siiii, es que soy mentalmente inestable pero mi mama dice que soy muy enérgico pero para serles sinceros rayo en la locura…Si-todos lo miraron estupefactos, hasta el chocobo inclino un poco su cabeza a un lado para poder verlo-¡Merry! ¿por qué no me hiciste tomar mis medicamentos?

-¡¿pero que dices?! ¡esa no es mi responsabilidad es la TUYA!

-pero tu sabes que soy una persona irresponsable… ¡oh! Miren un pollo gigante

El chocobo hizo un alarido y se le lanzo encima a Cameron. Por tu mente pasaron muchas cosas pero tu cuerpo reacciono por si solo. Empujaste a Cameron y el chocobo te llevo a ti. Gritaste a todo pulmón y lograste acomodarte en su espalda, el chocobo traspaso la pared de la otra habitación y salieron hacia la lluvia. Todo estaba oscuro y frío, el chocobo paro en seco y, literal, volaste, caíste de cara contra el mundo y te levantaste con fatiga. Te encontrabas en un bosque y el chocobo se había escondido entre los arboles. Caminaste perdida hasta llegar a un pared de roca, las luces de los relámpagos te dejaron ver a una bola de pelos negra, era linda y tierna, te recordó a un mokona pero sin orejas, solo era una bola. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, eran tan grandes y brillantes.

Cualquiera se hubiera acercado pero tu no eras estúpida, habías visto demasiadas películas de terror con Cameron y sabías lo que significaba esa bola peluda: muerte segura. Retrocediste con sumo cuidado y saliste trotando de ahí, al principio todo iba bien hasta que escuchaste unos pasos enormes acercarse a ti y entonces empezaste a correr, los pasos te alcanzaban y cuando viste hacia atrás una sombra se acercaba a ti, te golpeo tan fuerte que te lanzo contra un árbol, se te salió todo el aire y quedaste tendida en el piso. Abriste por ultima vez tus ojos y viste una cabellera rojiza

-¿Leila?-eso fue lo único que dijiste antes de caer desmayada

Cloud corría seguido de Vincent y Zack, Barret se había quedado con los niños y el resto. Bueno eso creía, la verdad era que Cameron lo seguía de cerca con su cámara en mano, cuando un chocobo salió de los arboles Cameron se interpuso entre el chocobo y Cloud, emocionado le tomo una foto, el flash mareo al chocobo tirándolo al piso

-¡si! Mira que buena foto

-¡¿qué demonios?!-rugió Cloud

-oh, hola amigos, quería unirme a la diversión

-¿diversión?-dijo Zack-estamos buscando a (T/N) ¡eso no es diversión!

-pero yo quería venir-Cameron saco su labio inferior y puso ojos de cachorro-¿pueeeeedo?

-si mueres no nos hacemos responsables-respondió Vincent.

Cameron asintió hasta que escucharon que algo se chocaba contra un árbol. Todos corrieron hacia ese lugar pero se detuvieron apenas escucharon un rugido ensordecedor. Entre los arboles se podía ver a una bestia gigantesca blanca ir tras un animal. Los dos animales desaparecieron entre el bosque y ellos fueron a ese lugar, te encontraron desmayada en el piso. A la mañana siguiente te despertaste, tosiste un poco y levantaste tu torso. Te encontraba acostada en el sofá. Saliste de la granja y te encontraste cara a cara con un chocobo

-¡aaaaaaaah!-caíste de cola y el chocobo acerco su pico a tu mejilla. Te sorprendiste por el suave tacto del animal-¿qué paso aquí?-miraste hacia un lado y viste a Merry junto a un jaguar negro de cola larga mirando horrorizados a Uva, quien estaba en brazos de Cameron y este se los acercaba divertido

-no se los dos parecen tenerle miedo-te dijo Zack

-¿qué te parecen los chocobos?-Cloud te extendió la mano y te ayudo a levantarte

-bueno, no son tan malos

-¿quieres montar?

Sin darte cuenta te sonrojaste por su propuesta y con su ayuda montaste en el lomo del chocobo-es divertido

Cloud llevaba las correas del chocobo y te fijaste en el cabello del rubio. Ahí entendiste el porque lo comparaban tanto con un chocobo. Te dio una vuelta y cuando iban de regreso a la pequeña casa la duda te asalto ¿que era esa pantera?, cuando se acercaron viste a Cameron jugar con Uva, a su manera, Cloud te ayudo a bajar del chocobo y te acercaste a tus amigos

-¿de donde salió esa pantera?

-era la cosa que manipulaba a los pollos gigantes-te dijo Cameron pasandote a Uva

-si, cuando lo encontramos estaba acorralado contra una pared de roca gruñendo a Uva-dijo Zack que se había acercado-es muy extraño porque la pantera estaba siendo perseguida por una bestia gigantesca-la pantera empezó a apuntar a Uva con sus patas-¿de donde habrá salido?

la pantera abrió con desmesura su boca, al parecer no podía creer lo poco ingeniosos que eran-comprendo tu dolor-le dijo Merry acariciandole la cabeza.

Se tomaron fotos y al atardecer partieron. Por puras casualidades te toco sentarte al lado de Cloud, viste con reproche a los demás y notaste las miradas de complicidad entre Cameron, Merry y Zack. mientras todos iban mirando el paisaje, Cameron abrió su bolso y sonrio ampliamente sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta, en el interior se podía ver un huevo, al parecer iban a tener un nuevo miembro en la familia, muy pronto.

**Hola a todos! gracias por los reviews, este cap se podría decir que lo hice a la carrera, no quería incumplirles. bueno si tienen alguna idea para el siguiente capitulo o para algun capitulo en el futuro por fa diganme y yo con gusto lo hare. graciassssss**


	9. Kimonos de Fuego

**HEY siento la DEMORA pero sali de viaje jejeje bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, les aviso que voy a estar un poco ocupada y no podre publicar capitulo tan frecuente pero hare lo posible por hacerlo. Espero les guste :D **

Suspiraste resignada, esto no parecía un viaje de trabajo sino unas vacaciones. Había pasado una semana desde la noche de los pollos agresivos y hacía tres días el nuevo integrante de la disfuncional familia había salido del cascaron. Amarilo, era la nueva mascota, un pequeño chocobo no mas grande que una pelota de golf, no volaba mucho pero lograba hacer grandes saltos a pesar de tener patas tan cortas. No se despegaba de Cameron y el se había vuelto a enamorar pero ¿qué estaba ocurriendo en realidad? Fácil, el señor Kitman les había avisado que tenían una exposición de trabajo en Wutai. Todo iba normal hasta que Cameron menciono la nave de Cid, en efecto, Cameron y Merry habían empezado a trabajar junto a ti pero tu eras un rango mas alto que ellos pero para tu alivio tu no eras su superior sino el gilipollas de Lysandro. El señor Kitman resulto ser muy parecido a tu amigo y no tardo en llamar a 7th Heaven y proponer una gran suma de dinero solo por el viaje a Wutai.

Y ahí te encontrabas, parada al lado de Lysandro en un espacio lo suficientemente grande para viarias personas, frente a ti había un gran ventanal y en ese mismo lugar se encontraban todos. Cameron abrazaba tiernamente a Amarilo mientras Merry se encontraba a tu lado de muy mal humor, Lysandro y ella no se levaban muy bien y antes de abordar habían tenido una calurosa discusión. El señor Kitman hablaba entre carcajadas con Barret y Cid. Aun se encontraban en tierra, estaban esperando a la ultima invitada, Leila. Ella ocuparía el puesto de Tifa. En esos momentos te preguntaste ¿quién sería la persona que ha enganchado a la chica?, escuchaste que Zack hablaba animadamente con alguien, no tardaste en reconocerla, era Leila pero en sus brazos llevaba la misma bola de pelos que al parecer te había atacado en la granja de chocobos

-¡Leila! ¿qué haces con eso?

-no le digas eso, el también tiene sentimientos, su nombre es Kira

-pero eso fue lo mismo que me ataco… ¿de donde lo conseguiste?

-veras, estaba haciendo unas investigaciones sobre los animales que abundan en toda Gaia y encontramos a Kira pero mis compañeros idiotas lo asustaron y termino ahí. Pobre bebe-Kira le lamio la mejilla

-¿trabajas en grupo?

-si, fue uno de los requisitos para trabajar en Shinra

-¡¿Shinra?!-dijo Zack, todos miraron a Leila

-Leila… ¿tu sabes…?-le dijiste con nerviosismo

ella suspiro-lo se y créanme no estoy orgullosa con eso… pero no sabía a donde mas ir, Shinra es el único lugar donde puedo llevar acabo mis investigaciones, se lo que le hicieron a Cloud, a Zack, a SOLDIER… la verdad no me voy a disculpar por algo que no hice

-¿tus investigaciones son sobre humanos?-pregunto rudamente Cloud

-¡claro que no! Ya les dije, estoy investigando sobre los animales en toda Gaia.

-¿por qué los investigas? Ya debes saber que son criaturas peligrosas-Vincent se unió a la conversación

-porque son seres vivientes, ellos pueden razonar y debe haber alguna razón del porque atacan a los humanos-Leila acaricio a Kira

durante un momento todos quedaron en silencio. Tu bolso empezó a moverse y Kira se acerco un poco, en ese momento Uva saco la cabeza y Kira salto y se escondió en el cabello de Leila-ya despertaste-la sacaste del bolso y le acariciaste el lomo

-interesante… Zack tu dijiste algo acerca de una bestia blanca gigante que perseguía a Kira ¿verdad?

-si ¿por qué?

-estuve investigando sobre eso y creo haber encontrado algo-Leila saco un tubo y de el apareció una pantalla-creo que es esto-Cloud y Zack se acercaron-es una criatura legendaria mayormente conocida como Bestia Errante, ellos protegían a la raza Cetra y fueron los primeros habitantes en Gaia

-¿los Cetra?-dijo Cloud con interés

-si, según las características que mencionaron puede que ese animal sea una Bestia Errante, se dice que estas criaturas normalmente toman forma inofensiva y se esconden en los bosques. Lo que me intriga es que haya aparecido de la nada

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunto Vincent

-he buscado información sobre alguna actividad pero no encontré nada relevante

todos miraron a Uva-¡dejen de verla así! Uva no lastimaría ni a una mosca

-yo no diría eso-dijo Merry a lo lejos

-bueno bueno ya basta de charlas y sujétense, vamos a despegar.

Cid fue un poco brusco al despegar. Durante el viaje Merry no le dirigió la palabra a Lysandro y prefirió hablar con Vincent. Viste a Cameron sentado contra la pared y recordaste que el le tiene fobia a los vuelos, te sentaste a su lado y le sonreíste, el te vio y recostó su cabeza en tu hombro. Cloud miraba fijamnte la escena y se sentía engañado. El le había creído a Cameron

-Tsk

-¿qué pasa?-Zack se le acerco-¿por qué tan molesto?

-no es nada

-si como no, ¿estas celoso de Cameron?

-no

-hombre debes admitirlo

-no… estoy… celoso

-¿entonces?

-me molesta que Cameron me haya mentido

-¿mentido?

-me dijo que el era solo su amigo

-pero… si es la verdad-Cloud lo miro molesto-oh verdad, tu no sabes. Cameron es gay

-¿gay?

-si, a el le gustan los hombres

-pe-pero…

Zack rio un poco-y tu decías que no estabas celoso

Cloud aparto la vista para ocultar su sonrojo. El sintió que algo le jalaba del pantalón y miro hacia abajo, era Uva que lo miraba con esos ojitos negros y brillantes. Cloud la alzo y ella se enrosco en su cuello, fue inevitable que le hiciera cosquillas, el te miro y tu solo pudiste sonreírle. Los viste acercarse a ti, se agacho y pregunto por tu amigo. Mientras tu hablabas con Cloud, Leila miraba atentamente los movimientos de Uva. Kira se encontraba dormida entre los brazos de Leila. Ella miraba mientras ideaba un plan para arrebatarte a Uva de tu lado, solo por unas horas. Las dos eran tan unidas e inseparables que ella sabía que tu no la soltarías a menos de que fuera necesario. Siempre la llevabas a todos lados. Desvió un poco la mirada y se encontró con los hombres perfectos para llevar su misión acabo.

Se acerco a Cid, Barret y al señor Kitman. Escucho disimuladamente su conversación mientras pensabas en el resto de personas que podían ayudarle, tu quedabas descartada de inmediato, Merry ni hablar, el día en que ella coja a Uva será cuando las vaca evolucionaran y obtuvieran alas, Cameron podría pero para ella, el era una persona muy difícil de descifrar, Cloud al igual que Vincent habían quedado descartados por una simple razón: Shinra, Lysandro no parecía el tipo de persona que hacían estupideces y dudaba mucho que tu le fueras a entregar a Uva y en cuanto a Zack… bueno con el tenía planes mas personales. Cuando los tres hombres terminaron, ella se les acerco

-¿qué tal muchachos?

-Leila-le hablo Barret-últimamente te veo muy pegada a Zack

-¿por qué será?-se le unió Cid

-creo que ese tema será para otro momento… les vengo a proponer algo

-a ver te escuchamos querida-dijo el señor Kitman

-verán, necesito hacerle un pequeño estudio a Uva

-¿por la cosa de las Bestias Errantes?-pregunto Cid sin interés

-si, es muy importante para mi investigación

-¿ah si? ¿y que ganamos nosotros?

-oh no se que tal un par de millones de Giles

Barret y Cid se miraron asombrados, era mas de lo que ganarían en varios años-bueno… yo no tengo problema con eso-dijo el señor Kitman pensativo-pero no me quiero perder de la diversión.

Todos empezaron a planear un buen plan. Tres horas después, aterrizaron en un terreno cerca al hotel, al bajar miraste impresionada el lugar, era de estilo japonés antiguo y muy pintoresco. Un poco después conociste a una de las integrantes de AVALANCHA, Yuffie la princesa heredera al trono de Wutai. Era una chica muy enérgica y un tanto infantil. Miraste con extrañeza como Cid y Barret le susurraban algo al oído. Lo ignoraste por completo. Dejaste tus maletas en la habitación y te alistaste para la reunión que tenías con unos patrocinadores. Saliste del cuarto junto con Merry y las dos juntas bajaron a la sala de conferencias, llevabas puesto un sencillo vestido blanco y unas sandalias negras, no te gustaban los tacones porque sencillamente no sabías caminarlos, Merry llevaba un vestido coctel de color verde y unos tacones cafés, se veía mas alta de lo que ya era.

Llegaron a la entrada de la sala pero un señor Kitman salvaje apareció muy sonriente, llevabas a Uva en las manos y estabas casi segura que no había ningún problema en entrarla. Cuando el señor Kitman termino quisiste entrar pero un hombre, que casualmente se parecía a Cid, te detuvo en seco, te señalo un letrero que jurabas no haber visto antes, en el decía explícitamente que no se podían entrar mascotas. Miraste tu reloj y no creíste humanamente posible ir hasta la habitación y dejar a Uva, estabas a tiempo y no podías dejar esperando a los patrocinadores. Miraste hacia los lados y viste un pequeño puesto que decía 'se guardan mascotas' _"que _oportuno_" _pensaste,te acercaste y las dos personas te parecieron sospechosamente muy parecidas a Barret y a Yuffie, no querías dejar a tu hurón en ese puesto pero no podías hacer mas, resignada le entregaste a los dos sospechosos tu mascota, antes de entrar diste un ultimo vistazo hacia Uva.

Cuando el hombre parecido a Cid cerro las puertas, se quito la barba falsa y el pequeño sombrero de botones del hotel y apareció místicamente Cid, las dos personas que ya sabemos eran Barret y Yuffie se quitaron el bigote y los trajes. Barret cogió a Uva y la metió a una pequeña jaula de perros. Los tres caminaron victoriosos y al poco rato se les unió el señor Kitman. Entraron a un pequeño cuarto y ahí se encontraba Leila con un pequeño equipo medico, les sonrió emocionada, Barret saco a Uva de la jaula y la pequeña bola de pelos encontró en la mesa una jeringa con aguja, empezó a retorcerse en las manos de Barret y en un ultimo intento de escapar lo mordió. El gran hombre la soltó y Uva voló unos instantes, cuando toco piso salió corriendo, Yuffie y el señor Kitman se le lanzaron encima y como resultado se atraparon mutuamente. Uva corrió lo que sus patitas le permitían, esquivo a la gente, botones y maletas, los demás la seguían empujando a cualquiera, mujer, anciano, embarazada y niño. El hurón localizo la puerta de la sala donde tu te encontrabas. La puerta se abrió y Uva aprovecho para escurrirse. El señor Kitman y Yuffie fueron los que entraron. Miraron sobre las personas y te vieron. Estabas hablando con unos hombres junto con Merry. Unas uñitas te tocaron las piernas y la espalda, subieron con rapidez mientras tu te retorcías por el tacto. Sentiste la fría nariz de un animal y de inmediato pensaste en Uva

Reíste nerviosa pues los dos hombres te miraban extraños-siento mucho dejarlos aquí pero recordé que debo hacer algo muy importante-agarraste de la muñeca a Merry y te la levaste fuera de la sala

-¿qué sucede?-agarraste a Uva y se la mostraste-¡atrás demonio!-Merry formo una cruz con sus dedos-¿qué no la habías dejado con esos tipos?

-de pronto se les escapo-miraste hacia el puesto y no había nadie-sostenla

-¡¿qué?! ¡de ninguna manera sostendré a esa cosa!

-solo será un momento-Merry accedió de mala gana

-la sostendré como yo quiera-cogió a Uva dejando sus brazos estirados. Te fuiste sin decir mas y buscaste por todo el hotel a los hombres. Merry no se movía, parecía una estatua, algo que lo noto Yuffie

la ninja se acerco por detrás y le hizo señas a Cid para que estuviera preparado. Ella se puso detrás de Merry y acerco su rostro al oído. Vio como Merry se erizaba por su cercanía-boo-fue lo único que dijo y lo hizo de una manera suave

-¡kyaaaa!-Merry lanzo a Uva hacia los aires

Cid logro atraparla antes de que callera. Yuffie empujo con brusquedad a Merry tirándola de cara al piso y el señor Kitman paso con cuidado por un lado-¡la tengo!-gritaba victorioso

Pero antes de llegar al cuarto Uva lo mordió y el la soltó. Los cuatro la persiguieron, ella corría rápidamente y con maestría empezó a subir por las paredes hasta entrar por la ventilación. Barret quito la tapa y fue el primero en meterse por fortuna el espacio era perfecto para el, después entro Cid seguido de Yuffie y por ultimo el señor Kitman. Barret logro seguir a Uva e su recorrido por su libertad y salvación de un pinchazo. Todo iba bien hasta que entro en un camino sin salida, olfateó la pared y escucho la risa burlona de Barret y un "te tengo" ella le mostro los dientes y empezó a gruñirle. Barret acerco su mano pero Uva se le lanzo directamente a la cara. Barret gritaba y s retorcía dándole patadas al rostro de Cid, Uva lo arañaba y mordía. Todos preguntaban a grito que pasaba y cuando la ventilación empezó a desprenderse del techo, todos rezaron por salir ilesos.

Gritabas a todo pulmón el nombre de tu mascota. Caminabas por un pasillo con cierta preocupación hasta que escuchaste unos 'crack' venir del techo. Miraste hacia arriba y frente a ti callo Barret luego Cid, Yuffie y el señor Kitman. Tus pies flaquearon y caíste de rodillas. Era oficial este lugar te quería hacer daño. Extendiste un poco los brazos y en ellos cayo Uva. Le sonreíste automáticamente antes de caer desmayada. Despertaste en tu habitación, levantaste un poco tu cuerpo y viste a Uva enroscada sobre tus piernas, ella levanto un poco la cabeza y le sonreíste aliviada. Miraste tu cama y viste ropa bien doblada y sobre ella una nota, en ella decía:

_"__ponte esto y sal a la sala de las habitaciones, hay unas estilistas que te esperan, luego baja y frente al hotel encontraras una pequeña feria, te quiero ahí apenas estés lista a menos de que en verdad quieras mi ayuda para conquistar a Cloud :D. No me hagas subir o sufrirás ¿entendido?_

_Te quiere Cameron _

_3 U"_

Temblaste un poco y con rapidez te alegraste. Bajaste de inmediato y llegaste a la pequeña feria. Uva se encontraba en tu cuello y viste a Cameron con Amarilo en su cabeza. Merry se encontraba ahí y estaba agarrada de gancho de nada mas y nada menos que de Vincent eso te pareció que era obra de Cameron. Todos llevaban un Kimono, el tuyo era morado con unas ramas doradas en un costado, el de Merry era verde, su color favorito, y tenía unas flores, Cameron llevaba puesto una yukata de color azul y el Vincent era rojo. Caminaron por un pasillo y te encontraste con Cloud, estaba demasiado elegante y hermoso, llevaba una yukata negra, te quedaste embobada mirándolo y desviaste la mirada cuando te diste cuenta _"estúpido y sensual Cloud"_

-te ves hermosa-escuchaste la voz de Cloud y lo miraste, tenía una pequeña sonrisa

te sonrojaste violentamente-t-tu también ¡digo! Luces muy bien con esa yukata-reíste nerviosamente

Caminaron un poco y te distrajiste con unos muñequitos en un están. Cloud se puso a tu lado y no dudo en comprarte el que querías, el vendedor le dio la otra pareja y les dijo que esos peluches eran pareja y debía intercambiarse para la buena suerte, tu le diste a Cloud el peluche negro que se parecía a Spinel y el te dio el que se parecía a Kero. El vendedor no menciono que eso también era para mantener eternamente el amor entra las parejas. Caminaste un poco junto con Cloud, no te diste cuenta pero estabas siendo vigilada por Cid, Barret y Yuffie, el señor Kitman quería un poco de tranquilidad. Cid no aguanto mas y se te lanzo encima. Tu miraste hacia al frente y viste a Tifa, algo que te pareció muy extraño. Corriste dejándole el paso libre a Cid, el paso derecho y cayo sobre una pequeña fogata, su kimono ardió en llamas y salió corriendo, alimentando mas al fuego, el inconscientemente fue en dirección donde estaba Yuffie y Barret, ellos no lograron reaccionar a tiempo y ardieron en llamas

-Tifa ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella se sorprendió, demasiado para tu gusto-chi-chicos no sabía que estaban aquí-rio nerviosamente

-pensé que estaba en Edge

-yo igual-Cloud parecía un poco extrañado

-bu-bueno-ellas suspiro rendida y abrió la boca para decir algo

Las tres antorchas humanas chocaron contra un puesto de fuegos artificiales prendiéndolos de inmediato. Las luces llenaron de colores el cielo y los tres miraron maravillados el espectáculo, ignorando a los tres bultos en llamas que rodaban en el suelo. Uva saco su cabeza y miro hacia el cielo. La noche era perfecta y mas lo fue cuando Cloud te cogió la mano con suavidad.


	10. Lucecitas cambiantes

**¡POR FIN! aqui les dejo el nuevo Cap disfruten...**

Las cosas con Cloud iban bien. Eso no te lo creías, salías mas a menudo con el, charlaban mas y solo debías llamarlo tres veces para que el te contestara. Después del viaje a Wutai Cameron tuvo una pequeña charla con Yuffie y no les fue muy bien, terminaron discutiendo fuertemente, ella movía sus brazos frenéticamente demostrando la molestia que sentía hacia Cameron mientras el solo se encontraba cruzado de brazos mirándola con desprecio, en conclusión, no eran personas compatibles. Todo iba bien, Leila se había acercado mucho a Zack, era muy sospechoso. Si, todo estaba perfecto hasta que Cameron y Yuffie tuvieron su ultimo encuentro, terminando con una apuesta un tanto descabellada. Apostaron que alguno de los dos iría a la cueva cristal y se desharía del monstruo que lo cuidaba. Tu corazón pendía de un hilo, Cameron siempre ganaba las apuestas así tuviera que perder la vida en el intento, en ese momento recordaste las palabras del novio de Cameron, Axel: "por favor cuídalo bien, lo conozco de pies a cabeza y se que el haría las cosas mas estúpidas solo por demostrar que tiene razón"

Después de que esos dos partieran, tu y Merry convencieron a los demás de seguirlos alegando que la posibilidad de que Cameron muriera era muy alta. Todos subieron a la nave de Cid, excepto Zack y Leila, hacía unos momento Leila se encontraba mareada y vomito. Zack se ofreció a llevarla al hospital. Partieron de inmediato a la cueva, cuando llegaron vieron a Yuffie entrar a toda velocidad lo extraño es que no vieron a Cameron en ninguna parte. Tu y Merry concluyeron que el ya debía estar adentro. Cid decidió esperar en la nave mientras los demás entraban. Toda la cueva era fascinante, los cristales brillaban con una tonalidad verdosa. Caminaron durante un buen rato y decidieron parar al no encontrar rastro alguno de esos dos, tu y Merry estaban entrando en pánico, si Cameron podría hacerles daño, Axel no dudaría en… bueno asesinarlas. Se miraron y tragaron fuerte, estaban perdidas

-¡yo lo encontré primero!-era la voz de Yuffie

-los tenemos-Barret fue el primero en irse

entraron en una apertura y llegaron a un lugar donde los cristales se asemejaban a espejos-¡YO lo encontré primero!-ese era Cameron. Los dos discutían frente a una enorme bestia, su pelo era gris y largo, y de su cabeza salían cuernos hechos de cristal. La bestia se movía incomoda, al parecer tus imprudentes amigos la estaban molestando-yo la voy a vencer así que permiso

-quítate, yo, la mejor ninja de toda Gaia demostrare mi valía derrotando a este monstruo, así que quítate de mi camino

-mira loca del cosplay, hazte a un lado y déjame hacer mi trabajo, no por algo dure un año en la escuela militar

-¡ja! Debió ser el peor-se burlo Barret

-la verdad… fue el mejor cadete de la historia yyyy se graduó con todos los honores existentes en la escuela militar-dijiste

Los dos siguieron discutiendo un poco mas hasta que la bestia rugió tan fuerte que tumbo a Yuffie. Golpeo el suelo con sus dos patas delanteras y movió la cabeza mostrando sus cuernos, para todos fue muy claro que se estaba preparando para embestirlos como bolos. Cloud y Vincent se pusieron frente a ustedes y Barret convirtió su mano mecánica en un cañón, Tifa tomo posición de batalla y Yuffie se levanto como pudo. La bestia rugió nuevamente y los miro fijamente. Todos esperaron el ataque que nunca llego, la bestia se quedo inmóvil pero sus cuerno empezaron a emitir una luz, con un solo movimiento de su enorme cabeza lanzo una bola de luz que choco contra los cristales. La bola de luz los golpeo a cada uno lanzándolos al aire. Tu fuiste la ultima en ser atacada, viste como Cloud, Vincent, Tifa y el resto salían volando y chocaban contra el cristal, la bola se golpeo de frente y al chocar sentiste que se te iba el aire y de paso la conciencia.

Sentiste un ligero movimiento y poco a poco abriste los ojos. Cameron se encontraba a tu lado, pudiste ver lo angustiado que estaba y con su ayuda te levantaste. La espalda te dolía tanto que no pudiste seguir parada, miraste a tu alrededor y todos hacían su mayor esfuerzo por levantarse pero te sorprendiste al no encontrar a la enorme bestia. Después de recobrar las fuerzas suficientes, tu y el resto lograron volver a la nave. Cid se encontraba en la entrada y sin dudarlo los ayudo a subir. Era de noche y en 7th Heaven no había ni un alma, todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, hasta que una patada abrió con brusquedad la puerta. Cameron entro malhumorado y se sentó en la silla mas cercana. Yuffie lo seguía refutándole cualquier estupidez que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Ya era muy tarde y lograste convencer a Cameron de asesinar a Yuffie otro día. Llegaron a su apartamento y saludaste a Uva. Miraste el reloj y viste como el palito grande se encontraba con el pequeño en el numero doce. En ese momento empezaste a sentir mareada y débil, escuchaste que un cuerpo caía a tu lado, luego otro sonido parecido y por ultimo sentiste un vacío en tu estomago, por ultimo caíste al suelo.

Estabas tranquilamente dormida en tu cama, te envolviste mas en tu cobija, estabas muy cómoda. Sin avisar alguien entro con violencia a tu cuarto y te sacudió con tanta fuerza que caíste al suelo. La cobija cayo sobre ti tapándote gran parte de los ojos, miraste unos enormes pies caminar de un lado a otro, eso te pareció muy extraño, nadie en el apartamento tenía los pies tan grandes. Te levantaste con pereza, quitaste la cobija de tu cabeza y miraste a tu alrededor, frente a ti un Barret pensativo caminaba de una lado a otro, _"¿qué carajos hace Barret en mi habitación?"_ luego miraste tu supuesta habitación y te encontraste en una conocida pero que no era la tuya. Entraste en pánico, estabas en la habitación de Cloud, te paraste de un salto y paraste a Barret

-¿Barret que esta sucediendo?-tu voz se escuchaba mas gruesa y profunda-¿qué carajos?-te tocaste la garganta

-¿eres tu Cloud?

-¿qué? ¡claro que no! Soy (T/N)

-¡¿eres (T/N)?!

-¿por qué te alarmas tanto?

-soy Cameron

ahora estabas perdida-no… tu eres Barret

Barret se golpeo la frente con su palma-dame un minuto-Barret salió un momento de la habitación y regreso con un espejo-no te alteres ¿quieres?

-¿por qué habría de…?-miraste "tu" reflejo, ese definitivamente no eras tu, claro que no, tu no tenías cabellera rubia ni ojos azul-verdoso y tampoco recuerdas haber nacido… hombre-no mames-te tapaste la boca con tu mano-no esta pasando

-¡si esta pasando!

Cameron quiso continuar pero una voz femenina les llamo la atención. Salieron del cuarto y entraron a otro, en ese momento Tifa salía del baño, ella levanto su mirada y apenas te vio, abrió sus ojos como platos y te señalo-ese es mi cuerpo… ¡ese es MI cuerpo!-ella se te abalanzo encima

-¡no me mates!-te cubriste con los brazos

-¡espera!-Cameron agarro a Tifa y la alejo de ti, se interpuso entre ustedes dos-¿Cloud?-ella asintió con desconfianza-ella es (T/N)-Cameron te señalo con sus pulgares, si es que se podía decir eso

-¿(T/N)?... ¡no! ¡¿te hice daño?!-Cloud puso su ahora delicada mano en "tu" mejilla. Negaste con la cabeza, el o ella suspiro con alivio-lo siento yo… ¿por qué estas roja? ¡¿estas enferma?!

-¡NO!-empujaste a Cloud a un lado y saliste del cuarto, ahora no eras morena si no blanca como la leche, al salir te chocaste contra alguien

-¡¿Cloud?! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿viniste a nuestro apartamento?

-¿Vincent?

-¿qué? No-el rio divertido por tu comentario

-no… eres ¡Merry!

-uhm daaa claro que soy yo ¿qué te pasa? No eres así de distraído

-Cameron muéstrale

Cameron puso frente a Vincent el espejo, el se toco la cara y su rostro antes neutro y sombrío se torno en uno de terror-¿pero que esta pasando?-lloriqueo-yo no soy así de pálida y tengo un cabello muy lindo y divertido

-deja de lloriquear y mueve tu trasero abajo, tenemos que ver a los demás

Cameron no estaba para nada contento, tu y Merry sabían lo orgulloso que era su amigo cuando se trataba de su cuerpo, no había día que no ejercitara para mantener su físico. Todos bajaron al primer piso y vieron a Yuffie que resulto ser Tifa, ella se encontraba alterada. Lograron calmarla por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron los demás, te viste con asombro, era algo diferente verte con los ojos de Cloud

-bien, al ver sus caras debo entender que ya tienen una idea de lo que esta pasando-dijo Cameron-les diré quienes están aquí, yo soy Cameron, Tifa es Cloud, Yuffie es Tifa, Cloud es (T/N), Vincent es Merry, ahora ustedes

-yo soy Vincent-tu cuerpo dio un paso hacia al frente, tu cara estaba mas neutra de lo normal y un poco sombría, te sorprendiste al escucharte, nunca pensaste que esa era tu voz-Merry es Barret y…

-No-Cameron se acerco a su cuerpo y este sonreía-de todas las personas que conozco TU ¡¿debías estar en MI cuerpo?!

-bueno, me alivia saber que tu sucio espíritu no esta contaminando mi precioso cuerpo

-¡cállate loca del cosplay! Tenemos que solucionar esto rapi…-el sonido de un celular interrumpió a Cameron. Yuffie lo saco de su bolsillo y el pudo ver el nombre 'Axel' en la pantalla-no… ¡NO!-Cameron se lo arrebato-(T/N) ¿qué hago? Es Axel

-¡¿Axel?! Pásamelo

-¡¿estas loca?! ¿tu crees que el estará muy satisfecho de que otro hombre conteste mi celular? ¡sabes muy bien lo que paso la ultima vez!

recordaste el suceso. Había sido horrible, tu primo decidió fastidiar un poco y tomo el celular de Cameron pensando que era el tuyo, Axel llamo y el contesto… lo único que recuerdas son tus manos ensangrentadas, la sala con charcos de sangre, tu primo medio moribundo en el suelo y las luces de la ambulancia en la ventana. Pensaste tan rápido como pudiste _"si le pasamos el celular a Merry quien es Barret… no, el no es tan ingenioso, a Cameron que es Yuffie, eso empeoraría la situación entones…"_-¡pásaselo a Vincent!

-¡buena idea!.

Vincent supo maniobrar bien, logro persuadirlo diciéndole que Cameron se encontraba enfermo de la garganta. Tu, Cameron y Merry suspiraron aliviados pero ese no era el verdadero problema. Después de discutir un poco entre todos, después de que Cameron junto con Barret, intentaron "resolver" el yéndose cada uno a un lado del bar y correr hacia ellos para chocarse y terminar con Barret atravesando la pared llegando al otro almacén y después de que Merry te recordara que tu también tienes necesidades… decidieron ir con la experta en bestias: Leila. Los demás subieron a la camioneta de Barret, el iba a manejar, en cambio tu, tuviste que ir al garaje junto con Cloud. Podrías estar en su cuerpo pero las habilidades de cada uno no se habían activado. El decidió manejar. Al llegar al edificio de Leila las cosas… empeoraron un poquito, el celador llamaba al apartamento y nadie respondía. Tu sabías que ella estaba ahí porque hoy era su día libre y en su día libre ella no hacía absolutamente NADA. Le dijiste a Vincent que hablara con el celador, el sabía de antemano que tenías la entrada libre.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta y sin ninguna razón Yuffie y Cameron empezaron a discutir. Vincent no dudo en meterse olvidando su estado actual. Tu decidiste entrar al apartamento, encontraste una llave en la matera y abriste la puerta, fuiste directamente a la habitación de Leila ignorando por completo ciertos gemidos que provenían de esa habitación, abriste la puerta y viste lo que nunca quisiste ver. Deseaste sacarte los ojos, deseaste jamas haber entrado a la habitación, deseaste haber masacrado a Cameron y a Yuffie antes de que entraran a la cueva, deseaste no haber nacido, deseaste haber visto cualquier cosa excepto lo que tuviste que ver por tu completa ignorancia.

-¡AAAAAAAAHH!-te tapaste los ojos y retrocediste-¡¿POR QUÉ?! MALDITA SEA, NUNCA PILLE A MIS PAPAS Y A USTEDES ¡SI!-sin dirección alguna corriste, te tropezaste contra el sillón, diste una voltereta y caíste sentada, parpadeaste varias veces luego llevaste tus rodillas o las de Cloud hacia el pecho y las abrazaste entonces empezaste a balancearte de adelante hacia atrás

-¡Cloud! ¿qué demonios te pasa?-te recrimino Zack mientras se amarraba la cuerda de la bata

-oye no le hables así a (T/N)-rugió Cameron

-¿(T/N)?

-¿qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto confundida Leila mientras salía del cuarto con una bata. Cameron le explico todo-co-comprendo-ella no podía dejar de verte y sentir vergüenza, Merry te abrazaba tiernamente y acariciaba "tu" cabeza. Vincent y Cloud no se sentían para nada cómodos

-¿qué debemos hacer?-pregunto Tifa-te-tengo cosas importantes que hacer

-denme unos días y hare lo posible por encontrar una solución, vayan a casa y descansen, pe-pero (T/N) quiero que te quedes un momento

te tensaste al escuchar eso, todos bajaron al lobby y los únicos en quedarse fueron tu, Zack y Leila-¿q-que pasa? ¿por qué estas tan… triste?-aunque la imagen todavía estaba bien gravada en tu mente, lograste preocuparte por tu prima y Zack

-veras… fui al medico junto a Zack y… ya se la causa de mis nauseas

-Leila tu…

-si (T/N), estoy embarazada

-¿co-como? ¿cuándo paso esto?

-creemos que fue durante esa noche…-dijo Zack un poco desconcertado

-¿y es tuyo?-le preguntaste, por que si no mal recordabas, Cloud también estaba e la cama

-eso espero-suspiro

Zack le dedico una sonrisa a tu prima y ella le respondió igual pero con los ojos aguados, sabías que era una situación difícil y mas para ellos que hasta ahora se conocían. Se tomaron de la mano y Zack le beso la frente con ternura. Recordaste al ex de tu prima, era un imbécil, pero Zack… no lo era. Su acto te conmovió tanto que lo abrasaste, lo sentiste incomodo pues en realidad era Cloud el que lo abrazaba. Antes de irte les prometiste no decirles a nadie en especial a Cloud.


	11. Intercambio inesperado

**HOLA A TODOS! espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho :3 aqui tada! el nuevo capitulo... esta lleno de suspenso y estupideces yeiii ¿quien no ama ver a nuestros heroes en la situaciones mas estupidas que hayan imaginado? pues YO :D**

Después de la pequeña charla con Leila volviste con los demás, todos estaban muy disconformes con la situación. Sin mas remedio tuvieron que explicarse mutuamente como eran sus días cotidianos. Le explicaste a Vincent que cada mañana debía ir a tomar clases en Midgar University y que por las tardes debía ir al trabajo y actuar lo mas normal que le fuera posible. Sencillamente tu no tenías problemas, Vincent era una persona muy razonable y comprometida en cambio Barret no parecía muy feliz con la idea de asistir a una universidad, Cameron ni se molesto en explicarle a Yuffie, solo cogió su celular, portátil y envió un correo a la universidad y al trabajo diciendo que se encontraba enfermo. A Merry no le fue tan mal como esperaba, Vincent se encontraba en vacaciones de lo que sea que fuera su trabajo, Cameron debía organizar la excavaciones de Barret, aunque nadie sabía a excepción de tu y Merry, Cameron era un súper dotado, no tardo en acomodarse en el trabajo de Barret, el verdadero problema eras tu, Cloud era repartidor eso significaba usar su motocicleta. El te dijo que no había ningún problema, iba a hacer lo mismo que Cameron para ahorrarte problemas pero el no corrió tanta suerte.

Habían pasado dos días, había sobrevivido, el único problema era que debías dormir en la habitación de Cloud, no suena tan mal sino fuera porque Merry se te unió, Vincent dormía en el pequeño ático, estaba remodelado y bien hecho pero últimamente había tormentas y era demasiado oscuro para el gusto de Merry, aun recuerdas la expresión de Cloud y Vincent cuando las o los vieron en la misma cama. No veías el problema pero ignorabas que eras hombre, muy atractivo cave recalcar y Merry también. Ese segundo día bajaste al bar con la ropa habitual de Cloud, quisiste ver como le iba en su nuevo trabajo. Cloud se veía notablemente incomodo, los hombre lo desvestían con la mirada. _"pervertidos"_ pensaste, lo viste caminar con una bandeja, era muy bueno pero todo se hecho a perder cuando un tipo le pellizco su traserito. La bandeja se doblo y en cuestión de segundos el hombre yacía en el piso, lo había lanzado hacia la puerta, quedaste pasmada y congelada

-¡idiota!-Tifa lo golpeo en la cabeza-¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-como pude…-susurro molesto, se arreglo las ropas y se dirigió a su cuarto

-¡¿adonde crees que vas?! ¡aun tienes clientes que atender!

-tsk-escuchaste el porrazo de la puerta

-increíble

-ti-tifa-la llamaste en voz baja, ella se acerco a ti-¿te has dado cuenta de lo que hiciste?

-claro que no

-golpeaste y le gritaste a Cloud…

ella te miro sin comprender, poco a poco su rostro cambio de molesto a sorprendido-¡mierda!

Miraste hacia el piso. Últimamente estabas tomando hábitos que no eran tuyos, si antes eras cayada ahora eras muda, Merry se había vuelto mas pensativa, Cameron se había vuelto mas mandón, Cloud era mas amigable y Tifa se estaba volviendo fastidiosa. Llamaste a tus amigos, decidiste que esos ligeros cambios no eran coincidencia. Leila no se encontraba en su apartamento así que fueron a Shinra. Las personas los miraban sorprendidos, eso te incomodaba, entraron al ala de ciencias y viste a tu prima explicándole a un tipo pelirrojo y a un moreno calvo, ellos te vieron con sorpresa pero el pelirrojo fue el único en acercarse

-así que Cloud ¿has decidido volver a Shinra?-te pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-no me interesa-abriste los ojos como platos-¿qué…?

-chi-chicos que cosas-Leila se paro de su asiento y río nerviosamente-¿qué se les ofrece?

-tengo que hablar contigo-le dijiste-sobre… la investigación

-entiendo… chicos váyanse

-¡¿qué?!-el pelirrojo se acerco a Leila-¿cómo nos puedes echar de esa forma?

-déjalo Reno-el moreno hablo-Leila necesita hablar en privado

-pero Rude…

-nada-el tal Rude lo jalo del cuello de su chaqueta y se lo llevo

Leila suspiro aliviada-al fin solos. Entonces ¿qué tenían que decirme?

-Leila algo extraño nos esta pasando, hemos tomado costumbres de los otros

-¿eh?

-tiene razón-dijo Cameron-últimamente me siento diferente, me siento… menos yo

-comprendo… díganme, ¿qué han hecho últimamente?

-bueno… básicamente nada de lo normal hemos tratado de habituarnos a las costumbres de los demás

-ahí esta el problema

-¿disculpa?-pregunto Merry

-están dejando de ser ustedes, en pocas palabras se están convirtiendo… les explico, Merry es mas sociable, dinámica y exagerada al dejar de hacer las cosas que ustedes habituaban hacer sus almas se están acomodando en el cuerpo en donde yacen, es como el agua, toma forma del recipiente donde lo ponen

-¿nos estas diciendo que tarde o temprano dejaremos de ser nosotros?-pregunto Cameron-¡¿como no lo dijiste?! ¡esto esta mal! MUY MAL

-Leila ¿cómo va la investigación?-le preguntaste suplicante

-hemos avanzado, colocamos un par de cámaras en la cueva, resulta que la bestia se transporta muy a menudo por el día

-¿se transporta?

-si, entra por un cristal y sale por otro pero he notado que en las noches, se queda en un solo lugar, el problema es que aun me falta información para encontrar la solución

-¿entonces que hacemos?-Merry se estaba alterando-¿qué debemos hacer?

-explíquenle a los demás y empiecen a hacer sus actividades cotidianas

Sin perder tiempo regresaron al bar y les comunicaron a los demás. Vincent y Cloud lo tomaron con tranquilidad pero los demás se desesperaron y sin decir mas empezaron a realizar sus cosas, Tifa volvió a ser bartender y mesera, Yuffie salió en busca de 'aventuras' algo que no puso muy feliz a Cameron, antes de que saliera le advirtió tomándola con fuerza del cuello y le dijo "le haces algún rasguño o daño a mi cuerpo y de aquí no sales viva" y Barret tomo las riendas de su trabajo. Cloud con tranquilidad abrió su pequeño negocio y empezó a trabajar y Vincent desapareció sin dejar rastro. Quedaron ustedes, sin saber que mas hacer y sin ganas de trabajar decidieron ir al centro comercial. Miraron a las personas pasar y tuviste que soportar las miradas indiscretas de las chicas. Estaban ligeramente aburridos

-¿qué hacemos?-preguntaste rompiendo el silencio

-sabes… no es que me disguste el estilo de Vince pero… no le haría mal un cambio de estilo

-sabes, pensaba lo mismo-miraste la ropa de Cloud-la verdad me gusta su atuendo pero verlo así todos los días aburre un poco

-bueno ya tenemos un plan-Cameron se levanto-hay que ir de compras-los tres fueron a un cajero y sacaron dinero después se dirigieron a una tienda-escojan ropas… nos vemos en cinco minutos

miraste detenidamente cada prenda y te decidiste por una camisa gris, chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans negros, unos zapatos negros y un collar que casualmente tenía un lobo como dige, entraste al vestidor y cuando te quitaste la camisa escuchaste a Merry-¡wow! ¡(T/N) sal!

Saliste sin entender-¿qué pasa?

-mírame, estoy que ardo, Vince tiene buen cuerpo-se miro al espejo-mira esos pectorales y esos abdominales, demonios sería todo un caza nova

con cierta curiosidad te miraste al espejo-hey Cloud no esta nada mal, tiene buen físico, aun que tu eres mas musculosa y alta

-se me hace raro que ellos no tengan novia

-saben creí que lo tendría mas grande-Cameron salió ya vestido, jalando el pantalón mirando cierta partecita privada de Barret-¿qué tal ustedes?

-ehm no lo hemos visto-respondiste

-entonces ¿cómo…?

-no preguntes-respondieron las dos al tiempo

Te cambiaste rápidamente y pusiste la ropa de Cloud en una bolsa, apenas salieron sintieron las miradas de todas las chicas y fueron la envidia de todos los hombres, debías admitir que tenías buen gusto en cuanto a ropa masculina, la chaqueta resaltaba "tus" músculos y la camisa, aunque no era pegada, mostraba lo buen formado que estaba "tu" pecho. Al principio se quedaron sin saber que mas hacer. Cameron fue el primero en separarse, decidió echarle una a Barret en cuanto a su relación sentimental y comprarle cosas a Marlene. Después de que se fue se te ocurrió algo genial, hacía tiempo que querías comprarte ciertas cosas pero no podías por tu apariencia de niña, sonreíste con malicia y Merry entendió lo que estabas pensando. Entraste a una librería y compraste todos los libros que siempre quisiste leer desde un principio. Luego a una tienda de música y compraste CDs que tenías pendiente por ultimo las dos fueron a una tienda de video juegos, no perdieron el tiempo. Se sentaron en un café y al poco tiempo se les unió Cameron, les conto que había investigado un poco en el escritorio de el y encontró un par de cartas no enviadas para una mujer una tal Shalua Rui

-es linda

-¿qué hiciste?-preguntaste seria

-hice lo que Barret no pudo, la invite a salir

-¡¿qué?!-dijeron las dos al unisonó

-si tenemos suerte ya estaríamos en nuestros respectivos cuerpos

-¿qué harás?-dijo Merry-Barret no estará para nada contento

-me las arreglare

quisiste decir algo pero "tu" celular empezó a vibrar-¿hola?

-_¿dónde están?_-era Tifa

-¡Tifa! Estamos en el centro comercial

-voy en camino-no tardo mas de veinte minutos-tenemos un problema

-tu tienes un problema-respondió Cloud fastidiado, Zack se sentó a tu lado y comió un poco de tu plato-no lo voy a hacer

-¡claro que si!

-¿de que hablan?-pregunto Cameron

-te-tengo una cita-respondió sonrojada Tifa

-vaya, vaya, vaya, así que conoceremos quien es el afortunado

-no-respondió Cloud

-vamos ¿que tan malo puede ser?

-buenooo…-interrumpió Merry-primero estamos hablando de Cloud, segundo es Cloud quien esta en el cuerpo de Tifa en pocas palabras, si es que Tifa ha llegado lejos-susurro-significa que Cloud debe besar a un hombre y no digas nada de que tiene de malo porque el es cien por ciento heterosexual

-¿cómo lo sabe?

-no molestes. Comprendemos tu situación Cloud… pero debes hacerlo-el la miro con enojo-(T/N) convénselo

-no me metas

-por favor-Tifa te suplico

-Cloud espero no me odies por esto…

Al final lo convenciste. Tus argumentos eran muy validos y no pudo refutarlos. Sin nada mas que perder Cameron los llevo a unas tiendas de ropa y lo ayudo a escoger un conjunto no muy sexy pero tampoco muy mojigata, al final escogió un vestido azul oscuro con escote no muy bajo, era pegado a "su" cuerpo y llegaba a mitad del muslo, el pobre no paraba de bajar el vestido con tal de cubrirse un poco. Escogieron unos tacones y lo pusieron a practicar, no le tomo mucho tiempo cogerle el ritmo y lo envidiaste. Por ultimo se dirigieron a una peluquería. Te agradeció por el cambio de look, cuando entraron un tipo un poco amanerado se puso frente a ti, te decía un montón de cosas como "deberías hacerte esto" o "no te quedaría mal esto" y sin perder oportunidad te dijo:

-o podríamos ir a caminar bajo la luna-dijo seductivamente el tipo

-no me…-te aclaraste la garganta-gracias pero… primero debo ayudar a mi amigo digo amiga a prepararse para su cita-sonreíste y arrastraste junto a ti a Cloud

-¿qué paso ahí?-te pregunto

-nada que daba importarte

-bien Cloud, es hora de ir al infierno-Cameron lo arrastro hacia una habitación

-ouch, eso va doler-dijo Merry

-va a…

-sip, al cuarto de depilación

-que Dios te acompañe-e hiciste una cruz en el aire-por cierto ¿dónde esta Zack?

-ahí-Merry te señalo las sillas de manicure y pedicure, en efecto Zack se encontraba ahí, le estaban arreglando las uñas de los pies y de las manos, escuchaste ronquidos

-vaya que lo disfruta al máximo

-bueno, te dejo

-¿a dónde vas?

-Vince tiene las puntas muy resecas, así que voy a despuntar su cabello

Viste a Merry alejarse y sentarse en una silla. Te tiraste al sofá _"siempre quise hacer eso"_ pensaste divertida mientras te acomodabas bien. Escuchaste gritos provenir del cuarto _"pobre Cloud" _si a ti a veces te dolía para el debía ser uno de los dolores mas infernales del mundo _"pero…"_ recordaste lo que te había dicho, el había sido atravesado por esa espada dos veces. Cloud había sufrido mucho, desde pequeño y ahora siendo adulto. Suspiraste, no querías traerle mas problemas a Cloud, dese tu llegada empezaron a pasar un montón de cosas, primero esa noche, después lo de los chocobos, ahora el intercambio de cuerpos _"aunque nunca se ha quejado"_ el nunca se quejaba,, ni siquiera cuando Tifa le grito en el bar, siempre callado, tratando de complacer a los demás _"somos mas parecidos de lo que pensaba" _quien lo diría, debiste viajar muchos kilómetros de distancia para, posiblemente, conocer a tu media naranja, frustrante.

Cameron y Cloud salieron juntos, Cloud caminaba raro, al parecer depilaron cierta parte muy dolorosa. Lo sentaron en una silla y tu amigo dio instrucciones de que hacerle. El peluquero puso manos a la obra y Cameron fue directamente con Tifa, le dijo un par de cosas que no pudiste escuchar y la sentó en una silla, le mostro un álbum de fotos, al parecer había pensado en un buen peinado. Sentiste celos, Cameron siempre hacía eso contigo, el era tu amigo no de ella. Ya no querías estar en ese cuerpo, querías el tuyo, querías tus imperfecciones. Cogiste una reviste y abriste. Estabas aburrida y querías irte al apartamento con Uva. _"me pregunto como estará" _alguien te quito la reviste y te viste a ti, era Vincent. Te levantaste ágilmente y te viste, llevabas ropa diferente, tenías un chaleco negro, una camisa blanca manga larga de abotonar, pantalones negros y unos botines también negros con un poco de tacón, llevabas el pelo recogido y las puntas resaltaban

-wow-fue lo único que lograste decir, te veías fabulosa-gracias Vince

-me alegra que te gustara

-Merry también te hizo un cambio-viste como su estoico rostro se tornaba a uno de preocupación-no te preocupes, te compro ropa, la verdad te ves bien y te esta despuntando el pelo

-ya veo-te dijo no muy convencido-tenemos que irnos

-¿qué?

-Leila ya encontró la solución a este problema

-¡bien! Vamos a decirle…

-dijo que fuéramos solo los dos-lo miraste sin entender-no le puedes decir a nadie

Miraste a los demás, asentiste y lo seguiste. Cameron fue a buscarte y no te encontró, al principio se preocupo pero después pensó que debías estar dando vueltas por ahí o te habías ido al apartamento. Se encogió de hombros y fue en busca de Cloud. Cloud estaba cambiado, tenía ondulaciones en las puntas y unos aretes largos. También le había hecho un favor a Tifa, hizo que le pusieran extensiones no muy largos, algo muy raro en el porque hablamos de Yuffie, ¿quién lo entiende? Todos fueron a un restaurante un tanto elegante, las mujeres y parejas iban y venían con un balanceo fino de caderas. Se escondieron tras un arbusto y vieron a Cloud en las escaleras, estaba tenso y molesto

-¿Tifa?

Cloud tardo un rato en reaccionar, miro hacia un lado y casi se le cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa-¿Tseng?

-te ves hermosa

Cloud hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no hacer una cara de repulsión-gra-gracias-Tseng acerco su rostro par darle un beso, Cloud dio media vuelta y lo dejo en el aire-bien, mira que hermoso restaurante, tengo hambre-y sin mucha elegancia subió las escaleras. Tifa tenía ganas de matarlo.

Volviendo a lo nuestro, un helicóptero te había recogido y llevado a la cueva, Leila te explico detenidamente. Resulto que la bestia utilizaba se ataque para obtener el tiempo suficiente de escapar, después de horas de estudio descifro que la única forma de revertirlo es hacer las pases con el y que mejor persona que tu una chica callada y tranquila y el silencioso Vincent. Los dos entraron y en poco tiempo encontraron a la bestia, esta los miro con desconfianza, Vincent se quedo atrás mientras tu te acercaste con lentitud

-no quiero hacerte daño-le susurraste-vine aquí a disculparme por lo de hace unos días-la bestia puso su atención en ti-lo siento-le tocaste la frente y sus cuerno brillaron. Sentiste tu cuerpo pesado y caíste al suelo de inmediato

-MIENTRAS TANTO-

-Tifa ¿qué pasa? Has estado distante durante toda la cena

-¿ah si? No me había dado…-su cabeza callo sobre la comida.

Tseng se levanto de inmediato y empezó a sacudirla-¡Tifa!

-EN OTRA PARTE QUIEN SABE DONDE-

-¡nunca me atraparan viva!-gritaba Yuffie mientras era perseguida por un grupo de sicarios-¡ya verán como…!-sin explicación alguna cayo desmayada al frío asfalto

-DEVUELTA EN LA CUEVA-

Alguien te sacudía suavemente. Te encontrabas sobre el cristal y Cloud decidió cargarte hasta afuera de la cueva. A pesar de que cada uno se encontraba en su respectivo cuerpo, los problemas no habían terminado…

¿qué pasara?

¿podrá Cameron sobrevivir a un grupo de sicarios?

¿acaso Cloud te dirá algo importante?

¿Tifa lograra persuadir a Tseng?

¡¿qué habrá pasado con el resto?!

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo…


	12. Esa noche

**ME ENCANTA! no se si les guste pero yo lo amo, no pare de sonreir como una completa idiota. ahhh! porfavor no olviden dejar reviews :3 es que... SOLO LEANLO**

Tifa's night:

Con un poco de torpeza, Tifa levanto su pesada cabeza de la comida, el puré de papa que se encontraba en su rostro, se resbalo viscosamente de su mejilla, con su mano se quito varias uvas pasas y un pedazo de carne. Agarro una servilleta y se limpio con brusquedad el rostro, su cabello también estaba untado del puré de papa y de la salsa que tenía la carne, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con muchas miradas indiscretas. ¿qué le había pasado? Ella se encontraba vigilando a Cloud tras un gran arbusto, miro hacia su pecho y vio sorprendida que le había crecido, demasiado, un mesero paso con una bandeja de plata bajo el brazo y vio su rostro, el original, ¡había vuelto a su cuerpo!

-¡SI!-dijo emocionada parándose de su silla

-¿por qué tan contenta?-Tseng había vuelto a su puesto, no parecía muy contento-¿qué fue todo eso?

-eeeeh-no salían palabras de su boca-es-estaba ¿cansada?

-me respondes con otra pregunta, ahora estoy sorprendido-dijo sarcásticamente-no creí que fuera un hombre tan aburrido-tiro la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levanto

-¡Tseng espera!

Tifa lo siguió. Mientras tanto cerca de las puertas de cristal, Barret, Yuffie y Vincent salían de unos arbustos. Barret movía su cabeza por el ligero mareo que sentía, miro hacia el restaurante y vio a Tifa salir corriendo detrás de Tseng, eso lo dejo estupefacto, el tipo con el que estaba saliendo tifa era Tseng líder de los turcos perros guardianes de nada mas ni nada menos que de Rufus Shinra, eso era inaceptable para el ex líder de AVALANCHA. Sin pensarlo muy bien dio grandes pasos tras de Tifa, empujo a meseros y señoras mientras Vincent y Yuffie lo seguían como podían. Vincent estuvo a punto de agarrarlo pero un grupo de locas fanáticas lo rodearon, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas, Vincent trato de seguir pero las chicas le cerraron el paso y se le tumbaron encima dando gritos agudos y jalándole el pelo y parte de su vestimenta. Yuffie vio la escena un tanto desconcertada, miro hacia un lado y vio un poster en la calle, en el había un cantante muy parecido a Vincent, eso podría explicar la turba de chiquillas locas. Barret siguió con su camino ignorando deliberadamente los gritos de ayuda de su compañero. Estaba a solo cinco pasos de Tifa cuando escucho una voz muy conocida

-¿Barret?

El nombrado giro lentamente-¿Shalua?

-no pensé encontrarte en un lugar así-ella se acerco con una gran sonrisa-me alegra verte-Barret trato de ocultar su sonrojo-espero con ansias nuestra cita

-nuestra ¿qué?

-nuestra cita-dijo con gracia-… ¿acaso no te acuerdas?-esta vez su sonrisa se borro y se cruzo de brazos

-bu-bueno ¿me podrías recordar como fue?

Un poco molesta respondio-estaba tomando un café con Shelke y tu apareciste, a decir verdad estabas muy carismático, hablamos un poco y me invitaste a una cita

-se puede saber a ¿dónde se suponía que íbamos?

Shalua abrió un poco su boca-no me estas hablando en serio ¿o si? Si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que estabas recibiendo una ayudita de un tal Cameron

_"__asi que ese bastardo…"_-¡maldición!

-¡¿qué?!-Shalua casi se le lanza a Barret-no puedo creerlo, ¿no quieres salir conmigo?-estaba dolida-¡RESPONDE!

-no pe…-

-¡¿NO?!

-espera, si, si quiero salir contigo pero

-responde de una maldita vez

Barret se quedo tieso-nos encontramos con una bestia, nos ataco y aparecí en el cuerpo de otra persona

Shalua bajo su mirada y volvió a mirar a Barret-si no querías salir conmigo solo tenías que decirlo

Le dio la espalda e ignoro los gritos de Barret. Vincent llego a su lado, su camisa estaba rota, la chaqueta que llevaba había desaparecido al igual que uno de sus zapatos, el pelo lo tenía revuelto y marcas de zapatos le cubrían la cara. Yuffie paso de largo a los dos hombres, había sido buena idea coger la bufanda que llevaba Vincent y tirarla por el balcón, para su sorpresa las chicas la siguieron como si fueran una manda de perros. Tifa logro que Tseng se detuviera

-por favor no te vayas-le suplico-lo siento, no se como explicarte lo que me ocurrio, no creo que me creas

-solo quería una velada pacifica y tranquila pero tu vida esta hecha un desorden desde que ese grupo de inmigrantes llegaron

-¡Tseng! No hables así de ellos-le recrimino-puede ser que mi vida ya no sea tranquila… pero por lo menos no tengo que arriesgar mi vida por el planeta

-yo también estoy cansado, no voy a cambiar mi concepto, Leila es un dolor de cabeza

-¿qué tiene que ver Leila aquí?

-solo quería pregúntate algo-metió su mano en un bolsillo de su abrigo y saco una pequeña caja

_"__¿podrá ser?"_ una pequeña sonrisa se le formo-Tseng-dijo soñadora

el hombre la abrió y en ella se encontraba una llave, Tifa se llevo una gran decepción-que ¿esperabas un anillo?

Tragándose las lagrimas y protegiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba se fue. Tseng trato de llamarla pero ella no lo miro. En las escaleras del restaurante, Barret y Vincent estaban sentados, los dos miraban hacia el piso, Vincent deseaba volver a su ataúd y Barret deseaba romperle el cuello a Cameron. Tifa camino lentamente hacia ellos para unírseles pero Tseng logro alcanzarla y la tomo de la mano

-lo siento-le dijo con suavidad-no era mi intención

Tifa giro y lo miro a los ojos-lo se-susurro-pero me hiciste sentir la mujer mas estúpida del mundo

-esto fue idea de Elena-se excuso-solo quería darte la maldita llave

Tifa se cruzo de brazos-¿de verdad? ¿qué otra idea fue de Elena? Siempre sales con la misma excusa, ¿acaso no puedes demostrar tus sentimientos hacia mi? Sin tener que preguntarle a Elena-Tifa quedo en silencio por un momento-¿acaso no me quieres?

-Tifa… te amo pero tengo dudas

-¿dudas?

-¿cómo se que en verdad ya olvidaste a Cloud?, el sigue viviendo en el bar-suspiro frustrado -ven conmigo, mi apartamento es lo suficientemente grande para los dos

-Tseng… ¿y Denzel? No puedo dejarlo

-el puede vivir con nosotros

-pero el no querrá dejar a Cloud

-¿el o tu?-Tifa lo miro sorprendido-tienes que escoger

Sin decirse nada mas Tseng se alejo por la calle. Tifa suspiro y finalmente se sentó con el resto. Todos miraban hacia el piso con sus manos en las cachetes. Esa noche debía salir perfecta pero Cloud lo arruino, _"no"_ se dijo Tifa _"Cloud hizo lo mejor que pudo, no lo puedo culpar"_ frustrados los tres dejaron salir un sonoro suspiro de decepción. Yuffie bajo las escaleras alterada

-¡alguien explíquenme!-señalo su cabello, estaba arreglado y mas largo

-Cameron quería ver si ese corte te quedaba

-me veo mas bonita…

En ese momento Yuffie y Barret recordaron lo que estaban haciendo antes de volver a sus respectivos cuerpos. Se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y juntos gritaron: "¡mierda!".

Cameron's night:

Sintió que era jalado de los pies. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la noche estrellada, lograba escuchar una voces, no podía entender lo que decían por que estaban hablando en otro idioma. Miro hacia un lado y no encontró nada, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio a dos tipos con trajes arrastrándolo. Movió sus piernas para soltarse del agarre y se levanto con agilidad. Los dos tipos trataron de agarrarlo pero Cameron no tardo en noquearlos con un par de golpes. Tomo un arma y se escondió entre los arboles. Vio como otro grupo de hombres recogió a los tipos, los siguió en silencio y con mucha cautela. Los tipos hablaban entre ellos, al parecer no estaban muy contentos de haberlo perdido, todo iba muy tranquilo hasta que uno de ellos entre la conversación dijo "Barret". El cerebro de Cameron funciono a una gran velocidad, Merry estaba en peligro. Cerca del lugar había un gran deposito, las luces estaban encendidas, Cameron había bajado la guardia, alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza por detrás y lo dejo inconsciente.

Voces. Era lo que podía escuchar, sin abrir los ojos logro escuchar lo que decían. Ahora hablaban el idioma común. Se estaban preguntando que hacer con esos dos idiotas, eso lo molesto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta miro por el rabillo de su ojo y encontró a Merry, estaba desmayada y bien amarrada. El sabía como salir de ese problema pero no podía dejar a Merry así fuera un estorbo para el. Con disimulo empezó a desamarrar el nudo que tenía en las muñecas, los sicarios se movía inquietos y el se preguntaba _"¿cómo carajos se metieron en ese lío?"_ no estaba interesado en buscar el porque solo quería regresar al apartamento y ver si Amarilo se encontraba en perfecto estado o si no mataría a los bastardos que le hayan tocado una sola plumita amarilla y Vincent no iba a ser la excepción. Mientras los tipos hablaban entre ellos Cameron logro desamarrarse las manos, con agilidad golpeo la pierna de Merry y la despertó

-yo no fui-dijo adormilada mientras levantaba de inmediato el rostro-¿d-donde estoy?-estaba empezando a asustarse-dis-disculpe-los hombres la miraron y le apuntaron-¡aaah! ¿me pueden decir que esta pasando aquí?

-tu cállate loca-le dijo uno

-¿disculpa? no entiendo la situación

-trataste de arruinar nuestro contrabando

-¿eeh?

-¡no te hagas la idiota!-el tipo le puso la metralleta en el rostro-habla de un puta vez o te mato

Merry se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas-¡no se de que me esta hablando!... ¿hablan italiano?

-¿algún problema con eso?-dijo el tipo con el típico acento italiano-¿por qué trataban de detener nuestro contrabando de petróleo?

-¿qué?

-¡no me jodas!-el tipo estuvo a punto de halar el gatillo

-Luigi paciencia-un tipo regordete bajo con suavidad el arma-la pobre chica esta asustada, solo mira como tiembla

-hace unas horas se creía un mastodonte

-ya tranquilo, pequeña ¿qué paso hace una horas?

-n-no se de que m-me habla lo juro… sufro de trastorno de identidad disociativo-_"bien pensado Merry"_ le acredito mentalmente Cameron-lo juro…

-ahora todo tiene sentido, Luigi ponla a dormir

-como diga jefe

la ultima palabra se repitió lentamente en la cabeza de Cameron, con una rapidez sobrehumana se levanto de su silla, saco el revolver que había guardado en la chaqueta y tomo de la garganta al hombre regordete que era el jefe del grupo, se puso al lado de Merry y le apunto en la cabeza al jefe-un paso y se muere-miro a Merry que se encontraba sorprendida-desamárrala o te vuelo la mano

-no eres capas-dijo el tal Luigi

sin dudarlo Cameron le disparo a un tipo al azar y cayo tendido al suelo pero muerto-¿sigues pensando igual?-el jefe la desamarro con agilidad-ahora nos dejaran ir, no le diremos a la policía lo que paso ¿entendido? Voy a salir por esa puerta pero como no se cual es en realidad la salida me llevare a su jefe como mi guía, si lo quieren ver completo e intacto es mejor que no hagan nada.

Paso a paso se acercaron a las enormes compuertas y se perdieron en la oscuridad. Los minutos pasaron eternamente y el grupo de sicarios empezaron a desesperarse. Se escucho un disparo y sin dudarlo fueron tras de ellos, se movieron entre las cajas y barriles de petróleo, frente a la puerta de salida se podía ver una figura humana regordeta y bajita. Luigi y los demás corrieron por su jefe. Hicieron que se volteaba, el hombre tenía algo entre sus manos, no era un regalo, era un bomba que había llegado a 0. Merry y Cameron subían por una colina cuando se escucho la detonación, Merry miro hacia atrás y vio la pantalla de humo extenderse hacia el cielo. Las llamas consumieron con rapidez el lugar. Cameron la jalo con brusquedad y encontraron la carretera, un camión los vio y sin pensarlo los dejo subir. El tipo no dejaba de hablar y hablar de tonterías que le había pasado. Cameron se encontraba de mal humor. Cuando hicieron una parada, Merry cogió el revolver y lo tiro con toda su fuerza hacia el desierto, trato de tranquilizar a su amigo cosa que no logro. Cuando volvieron al camino lograron ver la gran ciudad de Edge.

El camionero los dejo en lo que antes había sido el sector siete. Pensaron que iban a enfrentarse a otro grupo de bandidos pero resultaron encontrándose con una pandilla de niños que era liderado por una tal Rick. Con lo que les quedaba en la billetera lograron convencer a Rick y los llevo con rapidez hasta la entrada de Edge. Antes de irse el les pregunto si conocían a Denzel a lo que ellos respondieron afirmativamente, Rick hizo un gesto de molestia y escupió en el suelo

-agradezcan que tenían dinero

-no-le respondió Cameron con voz gélida que logro ponerles tanto a Rick como a Merry la piel de gallina-agradece tu que no llevo un revolver o hubiera matado uno por uno a tus amiguitos hasta que accedieras a llevarnos hasta Edge.

Sin decir nada mas Cameron y Merry siguieron su camino.

Cloud's night:

Habías despertado en tu cuerpo. Le agradeciste a Leila por lo que había hecho y le preguntaste como había descubierto la solución, a lo que ella respondió "a veces debes intentar cosas nuevas" en pocas palabra te mando a tu suerte contra una bestia que fácilmente pudo haberte aplastado. Reno y Rude te dejaron a ti y a Cloud en un parque un poco lejos de tu casa, era el único lugar donde podían aterrizar el helicoptero. Caminaste junto a Cloud, te sentías muy incomoda por… tu sabes… estar en su cuerpo, sentiste vergüenza al recordar cuando te miraste al espejo y alagaste el buen físico de Cloud. Los dos iban en completo mutismo. Este si era un silencio incomodo, querías hablarle pero ¿cómo? Pensaste varios minutos como romper el hielo entre ustedes y la mejor idea que se te vino a la cabeza fue:

-linda noche ¿no?-se miraron mutuamente

-¿es lo único que se te ocurrió?

-oye al menos yo lo intento, tu nunca tienes la iniciativa-le reprochaste en tono de burla

-tienes razón… nunca tengo la iniciativa

su tono era apagado, te alarmaste-Cloud no quise decirlo en forma de reproche, solo quería molestarte no mas

-pero tienes razón-te detuviste y el dio unos pasos mas y se detuvo dándote la espalda-Cameron dice que si no doy el primer paso tu nunca lo harás

no habías captado la obviedad del asunto-no se que idiotez te dijo pero no lo tomes en serio

-el tiene razón-Cloud se voltio y te miro a los ojos-creo que tu no entiendes-sonrió con ternura y tu solo te sonrojaste-desde que llegaste a Edge trato de protegerte, de estar a tu lado y conocerte. Jamás había conocido a alguien como tu-tu corazón latía frenéticamente por cada palabra que salía de su boca-no se que es lo que sientes hacia mi-se acerco cortando toda distancia entre ustedes dos-pero yo se que es lo que siento por ti

Abriste los ojos como platos, la distancia entre sus rostros había desaparecido, sentías un roce en tus labios, algo muy cálido. Cloud te estaba besando… ¡CLOUD TE ESTABA BESANDO!. El te rodeo con sus brazos y acerco tu cuerpo contra el. Ya no sentías tu corazón tampoco pensabas en nada, tus extremidades empezaron a dormirse, todo tu cuerpo temblaba. Era tu primer beso. Cuando Cloud rompió el contacto entre sus labios te miro y tu lo miraste, lo veías doble, balbuceaste incoherencias y el mundo se volvió oscuro. Sentías que alguien te acariciaba la cabeza, estabas muy cómoda. Habías tenido un hermoso sueño en el que Cloud te besaba. Abriste los ojos y lo primero que encontraste fue el rostro de Cloud.

-despertaste-te sonrió

fue como si un baldado de agua fría te cayera y un sombrero con la palabra 'idiota' te creciera del cabello. Bravo sencillamente fantástico, te habías desmayado en tu primer beso. Te sentaste roja de la vergüenza-y-yo bu-bueno es que, es que-lo miraste, el estaba tranquilo

-¿estas bien?

-s-si-pusiste tus manos en tu cara-me desmaye-le sonreíste-jamás pensé que eso ocurriera en la vida real-el solo sonrió-yo… yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti-_"al diablo con el mundo, ¡el me beso!"_-nunca me he declarado-subiste tus pies a la banca y los abrazaste-no creí que me fueras a corresponder… por eso no dije nada e hice hasta lo imposible por no dar indicios… no se si sentimos el mismo sentimiento pero… bueno-exhalaste aire-creo que llego el momento-te frotaste las manos, en verdad eres única-Cloud yo.. t-t-t-t-te aaa-tosiste-te…-carraspeaste-"_vaya no es tan fácil"_-¡Cloud te amo!-dijiste rápidamente y con los ojos bien cerrados, nuevamente te tapaste con tus manos

-yo también te amo-te dijo sin dudarlo. Quito tus manos de tu rostro y te beso nuevamente y esta vez cerraste los ojos. El rodeo tu cuerpo con sus brazos y tu rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos. Duraron mas tiempo pero cuando sentiste un temblor en todo tu cuerpo te separaste abruptamente-lo siento, no quiero repetir lo de hace un momento-reíste nerviosamente. El solo te beso con ternura en la frente

-vamos

Caminaron por el parque y tuvieron una incomoda conversación de lo que eran ahora, Cloud no había tenido muchas novias y el era el primero para tu caso, en pocas palabras los dos eran unos ignorantes en el tema. A lo único que llegaron discutir de verdad era a quien decirle de su reciente relación. No le prometiste nada a Cloud en cuanto a tus amigos, pero quedaron en no decirle al resto hasta que hubiese pasado un buen tiempo. Llegaron a la entrada del edificio el te dejo en la puerta, antes de entrar saltaste y lo abrasaste. Le besaste rápidamente la mejilla y saliste corriendo hacia el ascensor. Algo infantil de tu parte pero lo dejaste sin habla, el se toco la mejilla con unos dedos y fue de vuelta al bar. Entraste al apartamento con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa de tonta pasmada en tu cara. Cameron y Merry te vieron extrañados y Uva de inmediato se te lanzo, la abrasaste contra tu pecho y diste una vueltica estilo bailarina de ballet. caíste sentada sobre el sofá y te diste cuenta de la existencia de los otros, tragaste grueso. Cameron se sentó junto a ti, Amarilo saltaba un poco sobre su cabeza

-¿qué demonios te paso a ti?

-n-nada

-¡mentirosa!-dijo Merry mientras te señalaba acusadoramente

-escúpelo

Uva te miro inocentemente y movió su colita, respiraste forzosamente y lo escupiste-Cloud se me declaro y yo me le declare ¡somos novios!-te tapaste la boca de inmediato

Los otros dos se miraron estupefactos-no way…-dijeron al tiempo y por ultimo gritaron.

Se te abalanzaron encima. Te abrazaron hasta casi romperte. Te hacían preguntas sin parar. Esa sería una larga noche.


	13. Wonderland

**Los personajes de Final Fantasy le pertecen a Square Enix.**

**Este capitulo esta basado en la novela de Lewis Caroll Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y en el personaje de Marcline de Hora de Aventura**

**Siento la tardanza pero no fue facil crear esta historia... la verdad quería una excusa para que Cloud fuera una mujer :D espero les guste.**

Estabas sentada en una de las mesas del bar. Generalmente el bar siempre tenía clientes, todos los días, aunque no fueran muchos pero ese extraño día no había ni un alma, ni siquiera recuerdas cuando llegaste ahí, todo estaba desolado y solitario, tenías miedo. Miraste a tu alrededor, ni siquiera Tifa aparecía ni la intrépida Yuffie. Nadie. Saltaste de un susto cuando tu bolsillo empezó a moverse, metiste la mano y encontraste una bola peluda, era Uva. Olfatio tu mano y la abrazaste aliviada de que apareciera. Ya no estabas tan sola. Seguiste esperando aunque no sabías el porque. Estabas aburrida, todo estaba en silencio hasta que escuchaste unos pasos en el piso superior

-(T/N) ¿estas ahí?-escuchaste una voz femenina pero sabías que no era ni de Tifa ni de Yuffie

-s-si estoy aquí-respondiste con duda. Viste que alguien bajaba las escaleras-hola Tif… ¿Cloud?-lo veías y no te lo creías. ¿qué carajos estaba pasando? Uva ladro y movió su colita con emoción-¡¿qué te paso?!

-¿de que hablas?-Cloud miro hacia abajo y ahogo un grito agudo-no, ¡¿ESTO ES UNA BROMA?!-Cloud ya no era hombre sino... mujer, llevaba puesto un vestido azul bombacho que le llegaba a medio muslo, las medias blancas llegaban un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, traía un delantal blanco que por detrás estaba amarrado con un hermoso moño, su antes plano pecho ahora tenía casi el mismo tamaño que las montañas de Tifa, su pelo llegaba hasta mas debajo de media espalda y llevaba una balaca negra-no puedo creerlo

-ahora te llamaremos Claudia-apareció otra voz femenina, los o las dos miraron a todas partes-aquí en tus brazos-miraste a Uva con la boca abierta-si soy yo-dijo divertida-¿sorprendidas?

-muy bien esto esta fuera de control debemos encontrar a los demás

-¿cómo a ella?-dijo Uva señalando con su trompa a una Tifa vestida con un chaleco negro y minifalda, llevaba sombrero como de un mago y de el sobresalían unas orejas largas y blancas. Se encontraba mirando un reloj de bolsillo dorado

-van tarde-les dijo mostrándoles el reloj-ya es casi la hora-sin mas empezó a caminar, se acerco a la puerta del bar y salió

-¡espera!-Claudia fue detrás de ella y abrió la puerta pero se detuvo abruptamente

-¿qué suce…?-no alcanzaste a frenar y sin culpa empujaste a Claudia y las dos cayeron en un abismo.

Cayeron y cayeron y siguieron cayendo por un laaaargo rato. Miraste a Claudia y ella se encogió de hombros, suspiraste un poco cansada de la situación, Uva caía a tu lado, tenía las patitas bien extendidas y el aire levantaba constantemente sus labios dejando a la vista sus filudos dientes. Sinceramente no sabías que pensar, si era verdad, usualmente te pasaban cosas muy raras pero esto era el colmo, ni siquiera recuerdas como llegaste a 7th Heaven. Pasaron otros largos y eternos minutos hasta que Uva se volvió un bola, dio unas vueltas y con rapidez quedo un poco mas arriba de tu cabeza, volvió a su posición inicial, sonreíste divertida, la cogiste de su cuerpecito, entonces viste un detalle, llevaba una chaqueta. Uva acerco su pata a una cuerda que salía de su abrigo y la jalo, de su espalda salió un paracaídas, sentiste que alguien te abrazaba con fuerza, quedaste cara a cara con Claudia, quisiste preguntarle que le pasaba pero un fuerte jalón hacia arriba hizo que emitieras un chillido. Al estar en contra de la gravedad, el peso de Claudia se volvió insoportable, era demasiado pesada. Flotaban con lentitud de un lado a otro. Duraron un buen rato suspendidos en el aire hasta que Uva repitió la misma acción y el paracaídas se guardo.

Caíste sobre el estomago de Claudia y atrapaste a Uva en el momento que cayo frente a ti, con cierta lentitud te levantaste y miraste en donde habías caído. Se encontraban en una habitación redonda, solo había una mesita circular con una bebida en un cristal. Las dos caminaron hacia la mesa y vieron que el cristal tenía atado una nota, 'bébeme' decía en letra cursiva y pulcra. Las dos se miraron y se preguntaron ¿por qué habría que beberla? Pensaron por un rato hasta que escucharon unos ligeros sonidos, buscaron por toda la habitación hasta que Uva te señalo hacia el piso, en el corría una diminuta Tifa. Claudia y tu la siguieron y vieron que ella entraba por una puertecita. Ahora entendían para que era la botella, bueno eso creían. Cada una bebió un sorbo, por ultimo le diste a Uva, sentiste que el estomago te ardía, tu cabeza dolía y tus extremidades empezaron a arder como el infierno. De un momento a otro, la mesa se fue volviendo mas grande. Ahora eran del tamaño perfecto para la puerta. Trataste de abrirla pero estaba cerrada

-rayos, esta cerrada

-no te preocupes lo puedo arreglar-mágicamente Claudia saco de su espalda la First Tsurugi

-¿qué demonios?-dijiste con sorpresa-¿de donde sacaste tu espada? Eso no tiene sentido

-eres del tamaño de un piojo aquí nada tiene sentido-dijo Uva

-ella tiene un punto-Claudia levanto la espada por encima de su cabeza y en el momento en que iba a romper la puerta escucharon una voz

-¡deténganse!-miraste con ojo experto y viste que la voz venía del picaporte-no lo hagan no hay necesidad

-entonces ábrete-dijo fríamente Claudia

-lo hare si encuentran la llave

-¿cuál llave?-Uva estiro su cuello y al parecer, bueno te pareció que estaba frunciendo el seño-¿dónde esta?

-es muy simple de encontrarla-dijo animadamente el picaporte, la llave se encuentra al lado de la poción Pequiñis

-¿te refieres a la botella de cristal que estaba encima de la ahora gigantesca mesa?-dijiste con ironía-púdrete, Cloud derríbala

-con gusto-y la partió en dos, el picaporte las maldecía con palabras no muy bonitas-eso fue fácil

Ingresaron a un extraño bosque. Encontraron un camino de piedras y lo siguieron, se adentraron mas y mas al bosque, había hongos gigantes, insectos extrañamente gigantes entonces se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en un bosque, estaban en medio del pasto de un bosque. Debían encontrar alguna poción que los hiciera crecer. Entre mas avanzaban, mas se oscurecía el lugar, siguieron caminando y pasaron por alto a unos tipos vestidos formalmente con unos pétalos alrededor de sus rostros y con unas hojas agarradas de las manos. Pararon en seco y caminaron hacia atrás hasta quedar frente a los extraños personajes, dieron media vuelta y los vieron, eran los compañeros de Leila pero había una rubia con el pelo corto, los tres estaban en una posición ridícula, los miraste sin gracia en cambio Claudia sonrió y soltó un bufido de risa. Las personas saltaron por encima de ustedes y cayeron al otro lado, realizaron una estúpida pose entre los tres y al mismo tiempo los señalaron acusadoramente

-¡ustedes no son de aquí!-gritaron en coro-ustedes no pertenecen aquí

-gracias por señalar lo obvio-dijo Uva con sarcasmo

-¡calla ratón mutante!

-¡¿ratón mutante?! ¡Claudia! Mátalos

-mi nombre no es Claudia-se cruzo de brazos

-no empieces…

-si no empieces chica fea-dijeron los tres idiotas

-¡hey! Ya basta, ¿pueden decirnos por donde se fue Tifa?

-¿qué es un Tifa?

-… el conejo…

-¡oh! Se fue por allá-señalaron con sus brazos hacia delante-o pudo ir por allá-dijo la chica mientras señalaba hacia atrás-¡no! Estoy muy seguro que esta en mi cama después de un buen…-Reno fue golpeado con fuerza por Rude y entre los tres se pusieron a pelear

Las tres miraron la patética escena, al final después de aburrirse decidieron seguir por el camino. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el camino empezó a tener un montón de hongos largos, todo estaba misteriosamente en silencio, no eso no te daba buena espina, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un gran hongo en forma de silla de rey, se acercaron con cautela, a medida que estaban mas cerca distinguieron a la persona que estaba sentado en el trono. Era Cid y estaba fumando como una chimenea, poco a poco el aire se volvió gris, todo olía a cigarrillo, sencillamente asqueroso. Cid apareció frente a ustedes pasando por la niebla dejando su silueta en ella, los miro con sorna, estaba vestido con una túnica gris, una camisa verde y unos pantalones arcoíris

-ok, si Cameron estuviera aquí tendría una idea muy errónea

-creo que no es necesario que el este-dijo Claudia

-muy bien par de idiotas ¿qué demonios hacen aquí?

-que educado-respondió Uva

-¡cállate rata estúpida!

-hurón, ¡soy un puto hurón! Maldita sea ¿es que acaso la gente de aquí es estúpida?

-mira maldita bola de pelos cierra ese hocico

Uva quiso responderle-ya Uva déjalo, es Cid, no podemos hacer nada-lo miraste dejando de respirar, el olor a nicotina te estaba dando jaqueca-estamos buscando a tif… digo conejo

-¿a esa maldita rata? La vi pasar por aquí pero tomo sin mi maldito permiso un poco de mi poción Grandilis

sonreíste-¿podría darnos un sorbo?

-¿darles un poco?-Cid rio a carcajadas, hasta logro lanzarte un para de babas en la cara-¡NI DEL PUTAS! ¿saben lo jodido que es conseguir una gota? Además la economía no da para mas

-¿economía?-susurro Claudia

-solo un poquito-le suplicaste-necesitamos a encontrar al conejo

Cid lo pensó durante varios minutos-bien… primero deben enfrentarse a mi guerrero mas fuerte y si lo vencen obtendrán esto-Cid señalo una botellita que estaba encima de un hongo

-¡bien! Claudia le pateara el trasero a tu patético guerrero-grito Uva confiada de las habilidades de Claudia

-¡ja! Van a comer mierda-rio a carcajadas nuevamente-mi campeón ¡ven!-el piso se sacudió, al principio con suavidad después con mucha fuerza, unos hongos fueron apartados por unos brazos morenos e ingreso Barret. Deseaste tener una cámara, Barret llevaba puesto unas trusas rosadas y un tutu rosa, para completar en su espalda salían dos alitas de mariposa-¡mi ganador!-dijo victorioso

Uva rio a carcajadas, hasta una lagrima salió de unos de sus ojitos-no puedo…-respiraba con dificultad

Al principio te dio gracia pero al ver que Claudia contenía la risa y se doblaba cogiéndose el estomago te preocupaste-Cloud… ¿puedes hacerlo?

-me ofendes-dijo con superioridad.

Nuevamente de la nada saco su espada, se puso en posición de batalla y empezaron. Golpe tras golpe, Claudia tenía ventaja, Barret no era tan rápido, por ser tan grande sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, el único problema que veías era que esa vestimenta era un gran distractor. Mirabas la batalla a buena distancia entonces te percataste que Cid tenía desprotegido la poción. Tu y Uva se miraron mutuamente, al parecer pensaban lo mismo. La dejaste en el suelo y ella empezó a molestar a Cid, con agilidad lograste llegar hasta la poción. La cogiste y saliste corriendo, llamaste a Claudia y ella te siguió, Uva también corrió y las alcanzo. Dejaron una buena distancia y escuchar el grito de Cid, pararon por un momento y entre las tres bebieron un sorbo. Sentiste lo mismo que antes y volviste a tu estatura normal, las tres dejaron salir un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Siguieron caminando por el camino, a medida que avanzaban el camino un poco oscuro, todo iba bien hasta que el camino se partió en dos, en ese momento se detuvieron y analizaron el nuevo problema. ¿por donde ir? Frente al árbol que dividía el camino había un letrero con dos flechas indicando que había en los caminos. El de la derecha no tenía nada y el de la izquierda había una calavera con un corazón al lado. Sin pensarlo mucho decidieron ir por el camino que no tenía dibujos. Dieron un par de pasos y de repente encontraron a Vincent hablando con unos dientes flotantes. Se acercaron un poco, Vincent llevaba una sombrilla negra.

-ho-hola-saludaste

-¿qué se les ofrece forasteros?-respondió Vincent, llevaba un abrigo largo negro y estaba mas pálido de lo normal

-ehm… ¿qué es eso?-señalaste a los dientes flotantes

-¡oh! Que modales los míos-alrededor de los dientes aparecieron unas llamas que fueron retrocediendo dejando a la vista a una clase de perro rojo… con cresta-mi nombre es Nanaki

-eeeh… ho-hola soy (T/N)

-un gusto conocerla

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Claudia

-Clo-Cloud es Vincent-le susurraste

-tienen la apariencia pero Nanaki no tiene rayas por todo el cuerpo y Vincent no es tan pálido

-es, me presentare, soy Vincent Valentine… el falso vampiro

-¿falso? ¿por qué falso?-pregunto curiosa Uva

-a pesar de que mi piel es sensible a la luz del sol, no me derrito hasta morir y no bebo sangre… solo las diferentes tonalidades de rojo

se quedaron sin habla, a medida que avanzaban las cosas se volvían mas estúpidas-buscamos al conejo-dijiste

-si quieren pueden acompañarnos-dijo Nanaki, su cuerpo volvió a emanar fuego y lo único visible era su cabeza.

Los siguieron sin decir nada, de vez en cuando Vincent y Nanaki hablaban. Siguieron caminando por un largo rato hasta llegar a un claro. Frente a ustedes había unas rejas de madera blanca. Vincent y Nanaki abrieron una puerta y las dejaron pasar. Un poco mas adelante había una larga mesa llena de postres, tenía muchas sillas pero solo estaban ocupadas tres. Se acercaron y para tu sorpresa las personas que estaban ahí eran Cameron, Yuffie y Merry. Cameron llevaba una vestimenta algo extraña, tenía una sombrero grande y vestuario victoriano, Merry estaba vestida igual pero llevaba una falda y de su sombrero salían unas las orejas por ultimo Yuffie tenía unas orejas de ratón y no paraba de dar pequeños saltos en su silla.

-¡llegaron! Y trajeron nuevos amigos con quienes disfrutar la hora del té, siéntense, siéntense-Cameron estaba mas amable-por favor tomen asiento y disfruten de la comida, tomaron asiento, viste un ponqué de chocolate y quisiste cogerlo, cuando extendiste la mano un cuchillo paso muy cerca de tus dedos, se clavo unos centímetros mas delante de ti-dije… que vamos a disfrutar… a la hora del té-su mandíbula estaba tensa-¿en-ten-di-do?

-¡si!

-¡muy bien! Ahora solo esperaremos la hora del té-sonrió ampliamente

-tiendes a excederte-dijo Merry

-bueno tu invitaste a ese asqueroso roedor-_"hasta aquí se llevan mal"_

-¡¿asqueroso?! Cuida tu lengua bastar…-la cabeza de Yuffie cayo sobre la mesa

-¿qué paso?-pregunto Uva

-la inútil no puede durar despierta sin tomar muchos vasos de café-Cameron saco un reloj de bolsillo plateado-¡bien! En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno ¡ES LA HORA DEL TÉ!

La mesa comenzó a moverse al igual que las sillas y todos los objetos que habían sobre la mesa, la tetera flotaba y depositaba bruscamente el café haciendo que una gotas de café caliente cayeran sobre el blanco mantel, los pasteles iban de aquí para allá. Tu y Claudia se miraban sin comprender, miraste a los demás y viste estupefacta, los demás comían y bebían en medio del desorden como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. Ellos cogían los platos, platicaban y comían los postres en cambio tu y Claudia a duras penas habían podido agarrar la taza, trataste de coger un tenedor pero este se enfrento contra tu mano, empezó a pincharte tus dedos y cogiste el cuchillo para empezar una absurda lucha. Ibas ganando pero de repente todo se quedo estático, escuchaste a lo lejos el sonido de una marcha y de fondo había música parecía de una orquesta, la sinfonía era sombría y un poco agresiva. Cameron te cogió de la mano y te arrastro hacia una colina, Uva se te callo de las manos pero ella te siguió corriendo, cuando se escondieron tras la colina miraste por un ladito, en la mesa se encontraba Yuffie, quisiste decirle a Cameron pero el puso su dedo índice en los labios, todos miraron en silencio. De la nada aparecieron tres tipos de cabello plateado, tumbaron la mesa y rompieron todo. Tomaron a Yuffie de los brazos y la llevaron hasta una carroza, la lanzaron al interior. El mas grande agarro las riendas de los caballos y los otros dos se colgaron a cada lado de la carroza. Cuando desaparecieron en el bosque, todos salieron, suspiraron aliviados

-¿qué fue eso?-pregunto Uva

-son los guardias reales-respondió Merry

-buscan personas para presentarlos ante el rey-dijo Vincent-el rey los juzga y dependiendo de que tanto se resistan, escoge un castigo digno o sencillamente los deja sueltos no sin antes amenazarlos a muerte

-¡Yuffie esta en problemas!-dijiste

-no te preocupes, esta sin energías además es la primera vez que la atrapan, si no toma café podrá salir ilesa-dijo despreocupado Cameron

a tu lado apareció Nanaki, miraron hacia el bosque y viste unas orejas blancas correr a toda prisa-¡es ella!-grito Claudia y se fue detrás de ella

-¡Cloud espera!-cogiste a Uva y lo seguiste.

Dejaron atrás a los demás y siguieron a Tifa. Nuevamente se adentraron al bosque pero esta vez iban siguiendo al conejo, aunque les llevaba distancia no la perdieron de vista. Siguieron avanzando a un buen ritmo hasta llegar a una colina sin arboles, mas adelante había un enorme castillo pero a medida que avanzaban el pasto se volvía marchito y oscuro, los arboles no tenían hojas y eran tan negros y escalofriantes, empezaron a detenerse, vieron como Tifa entraba por unas enormes puertas hechas de rejas. Te estabas arrepintiendo, jalaste el brazo de Claudia y trataron de volver al bosque pero los dos tipos que habían irrumpido antes aparecieron frente a ustedes, Claudia saco su espada, miraste hacia todos los lados buscando al tercero y como por obra de magia, el otro apareció detrás de ti y puso una espada en tu garganta

-dile a tu amiga que baje la espada-dijo divertido

-¡Cloud!-lo llamaste, ella te miro-ba-baja la espada… por favor

-(T/N)-susurro, dejo caer la espada y se dejo agarrar de los guardias

Los adentraron hacia los jardines del castillo, miraste horrorizada el lugar, había cabezas clavadas en lanzas. A cada lado había un arbusto de rosas rojas. En pocas palabras el jardín estaba descuidado y marchito. Pasaron por un puente de piedras y entraron al castillo. Era enorme, caminaron sobre una alfombra roja que empezaba desde el trono que había frente a ustedes. En ese momento empezó a sonar la misma sinfonía pero esta vez en ciertos intermedios escuchabas la palabra 'Sephiroth'. Claudia se tenso y frunció el seño, al parecer sabía de quien se trataba. _"ese nombre lo he escuchado en alguna parte"_ echaste memoria y recordaste la historia de Cloud. Sephiroth había sido el tipo que asesino a todo Nibelheim y no contento con eso empalo a Cloud varias veces. La sinfonía se volvió mas fuerte, los guardias las dejaron frente a las escaleras del trono a tu lado se encontraba una dormida Yuffie. Del trono empezó a bajar un hombre alto con cabello plateado y muy largo _"ha me pregunto que shampoo utiliza"_ era lo único que pensaste sobre el ángel de la muerte. Sephiroth se paro frente a ustedes y sonrió

-Cloud has cambiado en estos últimos años, quiero decir Claudia

-bastardo-Claudia se movió con fuerza para soltarse del agarre de los guardias

Sephiroth rio un poco y te miro-nunca te he visto-Sephiroth puso sus dedos en tu barbilla e hizo que levantaras el rostro-eres nueva, conejo ¿quién es ella?

-ella es (T/N)… no tengo mas información mi señor

-con eso basta-acerco su rostro, sus narices se rozaban levemente-no lo entiendo pero me llamas mucho la atención-miraste sus ojos, eran muy parecidos a los de Cloud, te estaba hipnotizado

-¡aléjate de ella!-Claudia logro soltarse y noquear a los dos guardias

-¿qué dices Claudia?-dijo burlón-¿no te has visto al espejo? Ya no la mereces-Se miraron mutuamente-ahora entiendo, tu eres preciada para ella, amo arrebatar las cosas preciadas que te pertenecen… como a esa Cetra-dijo maliciosamente

-¡te matare!-trato de golpearlo pero el sencillamente lo esquivo.

Sephitoh te cargo estilo novia y libero su única ala-eres mujer Claudia, creo que ella no te quiere tanto como para aceptarte así, te ahorrare el sufrimiento-el se fue elevando poco a poco

Claudia se arrodillo-¡NOOOOOOO!-grito hacia el cielo con sus puños extendidos

-¡no! ¡Claudia! Espera ¿qué dije?-Sephiroth te miro divertido y rio fuertemente.

De la nada apareció Uva y te miro, sus ojos brillaron y todo a tu alrededor empezó a derrumbarse. El techo cayo en grandes trozos y las columnas empezaron a agrietarse, Sephiroth empezó a desprender de su cuerpo unas plumas negras y poco a poco empezó a desaparecer hasta que quedaste flotando en medio de la oscuridad. Creíste que estabas a salvo pero empezaste a caer. Sentiste un vacío en tu estomago y gritaste tan fuerte como pudiste

-¡AAAAAH!-habías despertado, tenías la respiración agitada, miraste a tu alrededor, estabas en tu cama, miraste hacia al frente y viste el televisor con la partida de un juego en pausa, cogiste el control y guardaste la partida-¡bien! No mas Alice in Madness a altas horas de la noche-apagaste la consola y el televisor, te cubriste con la cobija y caíste sobre la almohada levantando al aire unas plumas negras. En ese te pareció ver un flash, sacaste la cabeza y viste a Uva, ella movió su colita y tu la pusiste sobre la otra almohada, cerraste los ojos y no viste la pequeña sonrisa de Uva.


	14. Mirando el pasado

**HOOOOLA este cap es mas que todo de nuestro desquiciado amigo a quien amamos y aveces odiamos... CAMERON espero les guste :3**

Había sido un día normal, para tu sorpresa. Lo único extraño que te había parecido ese día fue conocer a Elena, la misma chica que había aparecido en tu sueño, cuando fuiste a visitar a tu prima después de clases, su vientre estaba creciendo y muy pronto tendrían que comunicarle a Cloud el nacimiento de su posible primogénito. Después de eso te encontraste con Vincent y este estaba hablando con un perro rojo, Nanaki, te avisaron que esa noche iban a reunirse para charlar en el bar. Al volver al apartamento le avisaste a los demás. Cameron rechazo la oferta, esa noche iba a verse con Axel. Esperaste a que anocheciera y junto con Uva y Merry partieron al 7th Heaven. El bar se encontraba vacío y todos estaban sentados en una mesa circular, había dos puestos vacíos, las dos quedaron juntas, tu estabas al lado de Cloud y Merry al lado de Nanaki. Todos tomaban cerveza excepto tu, después de ese abominable noche decidiste no volver a tomar alcohol a menos que estuvieras en una fiesta y debieras aparentar se una chica grande y madura. Barret empezó contando una anécdota, luego fue Cid y por ultimo Nanaki. Todo estaba muy bien.

-hey (T/N) ¿podrías contarnos algo?-pregunto Barret

-¿contar que?

-bueno nos estábamos preguntando… ¿por qué Cameron es así?

Lo miraste sin comprender-debes ser mas especifico

-bueno tu sabes, sobre su orientación sexual-dijo incomodo

-oh sobre eso, es una larga historia…

-vamos, vamos-te animo Cid-¿acaso se enfadaría?

-no, a el no le importa que cuente esta historia

-cuenta-te suplico Merry-yo nunca escuche la historia

-bueno, ya que insisten…

_…_Todo comenzó ese día_…_

_…__En un barrio residencial, muy particular, vivían dos amiguitos de cinco años. Uno de ellos llevaba el nombre de Cameron el otro se llamaba Francis. Francis era un de cabellos dorados y ojos azul tan cristalino que se podían comparar con el azul del cielo. Los dos iban a todos lados, al colegio, a la casa de alguno de los dos, al mismo entrenamiento, al mismo equipo, hacían todo juntos. Pero una trágica tarde los padres del pequeño Francis discutieron y su padre empaco su maleta y junto a el se fue el pequeño Francis. El dulce Cameron se encontraba muy triste y antes de que su amiguito partieran los dos decidieron embarcarse en su ultima aventura. Combatieron piratas y domaron a Toto el perro Golden Retriever mitad dragón. Los tres corrieron hasta su guarida secreta que quedaba en lo mas profundo del bosque. Miraron sus mapas y tesoros. Se tumbaron en el pasto y vieron las nubes por ultima vez. Todo era perfecto pero el molesto llamado del padre del pequeño Francis arruino un momento tan conmovedor, Toto ladro con tristeza y lamio la mejilla del pequeño Francis_

_-no me quiero ir-susurro triste _

_-yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, ¿cómo crees que se pondrá (T/N) cuando no te encuentre? _

_El pequeño Francis abrazo fuertemente a Cameron-mándale eso de mi parte, no quiero que crea que la he olvidado_

_-¡si capitán!_

_Los dos se sonrieron-sabes mi abuela me conto un hechizo para hacer que este momento quedara grabado para siempre en nuestras cabezas-se golpeo con su mano en la cabeza_

_-¡¿cuál?!-pregunto enérgico Cameron_

_-debes cerrar los ojos_

_Los dos pequeños acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus pequeños labios en un efímero beso. El pequeño Francis se despidió de su amigo y se fue corriendo donde estaba su padre. La abuela de Francis tenía razón, ese hechizo dejo grabado ese momento por siempre y para siempre en la mente de Cameron, pero lo que no sabían era lo que podría desatar años mas tarde. Cameron tuvo que socorrer a su amiga, como había previsto el pequeño Francis darle el mensaje la ayudo a calmarse, aunque el sabía que ella seguía muy triste por la partida de su amigo, así ella lo ocultara. Meses después Cameron escucho la conversación de su madre con otra vecina. Al parecer la culpable de la ida de su mejor amigo había sido su mama que había dormido con otro señor. Enojado, salió al patio y le conto a su amiga lo que había escuchado_

_-y por eso Francis se fue-Cameron inflo sus cachetes mientras fruncía el seño_

_-todo culpa de ella-dijo molesta su amiga-pero ¿por qué se ponen tan bravos solo por dormir en la cama con otra persona? ¿es que cada vez que duermo con mi mama ella esta haciendo mal?-pregunto con genuina inocencia_

_-yo tampoco lo entiendo… los adultos son muy raros_

_-en especial las mujeres…_

_-¡muy bien! Este día, yo Cameron Alberto Robles prometo no juntarme ni hablar con mujeres-sentencio seguro de sus palabras-por que son muy malas_

_-entonces ¿no vas a volver a hablar conmigo?-dijo con tristeza su amiga_

_-claro que si, ¿no lo ves? Eres una niña no una mujer, si fueras mujer deberías ponerte esas pelotas en la camisa y hablar todo el tiempo por teléfono _

_-¡si! Podemos seguir siendo amigos-Toto ladro eufórico._

_Los dos amigos jugaron al balón y encontraron una nueva aventura y nuevos tesoros que guardar en la guarida. Los años pasaron rápidamente y el vacío que había dejado Francis fue llenado por la llegada de una nueva amiga, Merry la chica pelos de lava. No tardo en encajar en el pequeño grupo y en unirse a las constantes aventuras. Los tres amigos ahora llevaban ocho añitos encima, el gran Cameron, se encontraba nervioso, algo muy inusual en el. Hacía unos minutos le había pasado una pequeña nota donde había guardado sus sentimientos hacia Tiffany, su amor. Merry y su amiga lo alentaban y le decían que si ella lo hacía sentir mal ellas se encargarían de que volviera con un nuevo cote de cabello. La tan esperada respuesta llego con Tiffany, los dos pequeños se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza, Tiffany rio tímidamente y sin verle la cara a Cameron le entrego la carta. Había dicho que si. Un sentimiento de gozo y felicidad inundo a Cameron, fue tanta la felicidad que volvió corriendo a su casa trayendo las buenas noticias. _

_Llamo a su madre pero al parecer ella no estaba en la casa. Dejo tirada su mochila en el sofá y puso su carta en la nevera. Lo miro con triunfo e inflo su pechito. Decidió subir a su cuarto a jugar un poco con sus Legos. Paso por el cuarto de sus padres y vio ciertas cosas que le llamaron la atención. Frente a sus inocentes ojitos había un látigo, esposas, tapa ojos y una cuerda con una pelota incrustada. Miro divertido los extraños objetos, al parecer había encontrado nuevos juguetes. Quiso llevarse las esposas pero el sonido de unos tacones freno su manito en seco. Miro con temor hacia la puerta, su madre le había dicho estrictamente que no entrar al cuarto sin su permiso, no quería ser regañado en ese día tan especial así que se metió bajo la cama y miro atento. Su madre entro vestida con un traje de cuero, parecía Gatubela y detrás de ella venía Martin el lechero. Siguió los zapatos de las dos personas_

_-¿quieres jugar?-dijo de una forma muy rara su mama_

_"__¿qué clase de juego jugaran?" se pregunto Cameron y puso mucha atención _

_-oh si nena-respondió Martin mientras se tiraba al piso_

_"__¿acaso van a jugar a los superhéroes? Si debe ser por eso mami esta vestida de superheroína" se dijo Cameron emocionado _

_-alguien se ha portado muy mal-dijo su mama otra vez con esa extraña voz-creo que hay que darle un castigo _

_"__¡vamos mami! Acaba con el mal" Cameron estaba cada vez mas emocionado_

_-claro que si preciosa_

_"__no tonto, vas a recibir el castigo, no deberías disfrutarlo" a Cameron le parecía muy extraño el juego_

_-ven aquí-Martin el lechero se levanto y tiro a su mami al piso-creo que es la hora_

_"__¡oh no! Mami esta en peligro pero espera ¿qué esta haciendo?"_

_Frente a sus ojos, el lechero Martin abrió las piernas de su mami, le arranco la bragas negras, su mama sonreía feliz al parecer le estaba gustando pero Cameron juraba que le estaba haciendo daño porque ella gemía mucho. El lechero Martin acerco su rostro a la parte peluda de su mami, eso si que lo dejo muy confundido, después cuando su madre grito el lechero Martin dijo "sabes deliciosa nena" eso lo repugno. Martin se hizo a un lado y dejo abierta las piernas de su mami dejando ver su parte mas intima, entonces el lechero Martin introdujo unos dedos en ella. Cameron veía todo eso, sintió nauseas, asco, repulsión, sintió que el almuerzo del colegio se le devolvía por la garganta. Su mama vio una sombra abrir la puerta de golpe "oh no" pensó ella. Cameron bajo las escaleras y se encontró de frente con su padre, el lo saludo alegremente pero Cameron no pudo aguantar mas y vomito sobre los caros mocasines de su papi. Su mama bajo junto con el lechero Martin, el padre de Cameron los vio estupefacto. Cameron miro a su madre y las imágenes que acababa de ver volvieron y lo hicieron vomitar de nuevo._

_Desde ese trágico día su padre se divorcio ferozmente con su madre, la dejo sin nada y siendo la esposa del lechero Martin. Su mama se fue de la casa y con ella su atracción por el sexo opuesto…_

-… y por esa razón Cameron es como es-terminaste la historia, todos te miraban con la boca abierta

-eso explica el cambio de colegio, su extraña enfermedad, las constantes visitas del medico y su odio hacia los lechero y todo lo que tenga que ver con la leche-asentiste levemente

-¡¿y como conoció a Axel?!-pregunto enérgicamente Yuffie

-bueno eso sucedió un día

-en el que estábamos jugando quemados-completo Merry

…Mientras nosotros jugábamos, los militares habían llegado_…_

_…__Un Cameron de catorce años le había hecho un moretón a Merry en su brazo. Ella trataba de agarrarlo y el solo corría de un lado a otro, sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien. Pidió perdón pero apenas vio el uniforme militar supo que corría peligro trato de escaparse pero fue demasiado tarde. El militar lo arrastro de las piernas hasta una camioneta blindada. Cameron podía escuchar como sus dos amigas trataba en vano de salvarlo pero no pudieron hacer nada. El viaje duro tres horas, Cameron se encontraba incomodo, durante el recorrido cogieron a otros chicos pero estos eran de barrios peligrosos y pandillas. Los bajaron en el batallón, les quitaron sus pertenencias, ropas y gran parte de su cabello. Cameron estaba empezando a molestarse, su padre era un militar de alto rango ¡¿por qué carajos no estaba ahí?!, después de dar toda la información requerida lo llevaron a una habitación, solo tenía una pequeña ventana, dos camas, una mesa de noche y dos roperos. Dejo la mochila que le había dado en la cama de la derecha, se acostó y miro al techo, como deseaba tener sus audífonos y escuchar música_

_-¿y a ti como te atraparon?_

_Cameron levanto la cabeza y vio a un joven de su misma edad, tenía el cabello rubio color miel y los ojos grises-estaba jugando con mis amigas y aparecieron de la nada ¿qué hay de ti?_

_El chico se sentó en la otra cama-estaba comprando un poco de pan en la tienda y me cogieron, por cierto me llamo Axel_

_-Cameron-estrecharon manos-no pareces ningún pandillero ni nada por el estilo_

_-ni tu ¿dónde te cogieron?_

_-en la cancha del barrio Altas Colinas _

_-pero es un barrio residencial, aunque se podría decir que me paso lo mismo, yo vivo Alto Paraíso_

_-¿acaso eres asquerosamente rico?-pregunto divertido_

_Axel dejo escapar una carcajada-mas o menos_

_-bueno al parecer vamos a ser buenos compañeros._

_Un año exacto. Ese fue el tiempo en el que estuvieron en el batallón. O como solían llamarlo la escuela militar. Hicieron un montón de trabajos forzosos y duros. Durante ese tiempo, Cameron y Axel llegaron a conocerse bien, al punto que las noches normales se convirtieron en unas pasionales y calurosas. Se entendían mutuamente, eran la pareja perfecta. Al final de todo se graduaron con honores, los dos fueron unos verdaderos prodigios pero al parecer los militares no los iban a soltar tan fácil. Cameron estaba bastante aburrido en ese lugar descolorido y estricto, a el no le gustaba mucho que le dieran ordenes. La ultima noche de su estadía, le envió un correo a su mejor amiga. Para su sorpresa, en menos de dos horas, los había sacado a ambos. Su padre había tratado de sacarlo el día en que supo que se lo habían llevado, pero después de demostrar su habilidad con las armas y luchas, sin mencionar asesinato a sangre fría, fue muy difícil lograr sacarlo. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en la casa de su mejor amiga. Se había puesto la pijama y entraron a escondidas en la habitación de la joven_

_-hola preciosa quieres compañía_

_-Cameron lárgate_

_-¿yo también me tengo que ir?-pregunto inocente Axel_

_-si, los dos fuera _

_-no seas rogada, anda, admítelo tu nos amas-Cameron se acomodo a su lado y Axel al otro-le hable mucho de ti a Axel_

_-¿ah si?_

_-si, no paraba de hablar de ti y de tu amiga Merry _

_-ya esta bien, ¿están juntos?_

_-claro que si baby-dijo Cameron-¿quieres ver una demostración?_

_-¿qué?-Axel y Cameron se dieron un beso pasional frente a ella-¡cochinos!-se tapo los ojos y se cubrió con la cobija-¡lárguense pervertidos!_

_-te quiero-Cameron le beso la frente-dulces sueños_

_Axel le beso la mejilla-que duermas bien-antes de salir se volteo y la miro-espero que no te moleste que hagamos ruido_

_Los dos escucharon con gracia lo refunfuños de la chica y volvieron a la habitación. Por pudor y cortesía decidieron una noche llena sexo para otra noche..._

-… esa noche casi ni duermo

-¿y fue su primer novio?-pregunto Tifa

-no-Merry sonrió-su primer novio fue el sexy profesor de historia

-al principio no le creíamos, hasta que… lo demostró

-¿qué paso?-pregunto Cid

-nada que deba importarles-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

Duraste otra hora pero después le pediste a Cloud que te llevara al apartamento. El te dio un tierno beso en la frente como despedida y tu lo viste alejarse a gran velocidad. Entraste al apartamento y abrazaste a Uva con ternura. Merry se había quedado a beber un poco mas pero sospechosamente estaba hablando mucho con Vincent. Escuchaste unas voces y decidiste saludar a los dos tortolitos. Abriste la puerta animada, Cameron se cubrió rápidamente con la cobija y empezó a decirte un montón de cosas por no haber tocado la puerta primero, te sonrojaste un poco y cerraste los ojos tan fuerte como podías. Escuchaste que Cameron reía al igual que Axel. Tu amigo volteo su portátil para mostrarte la cara sonriente de Axel. Uva se te escapo de las manos y fue a dormir en las suaves plumas de Amarilo. El pequeño chocobo ahora era casi igual de alto al sofá, tenía la cabeza escondida bajo una ala cuando Uva subió a gran velocidad sobre su lomo

-o vamos, no es para tanto, no estábamos haciendo nada que debiera traumatizarte

-Cameron tiene razón yo le dije que hiciera como si nos hubieras descubierto en un momento muy… intimo

-ay-suspiraste cansada-tengo sueño

-¡¿pues que esperas?! Ven a dormir, será como en los viejos tiempos-Cameron te abrió espacio

-espero que a tu novio no le moleste

-Axel…

Cameron te beso la frente-dulces sueños león compacto

-hasta mañana chicos

-que duermas bien baby lion

Los dos te miraron con ternura. Para ellos tu eras la persona mas especial que había entrado en sus vidas. Axel se despidió y se desconecto. Cameron dejo a un lado su laptop y se acurruco a tu lado. Eso era lo que mas extrañaba, dormir junto a ti en las noches estrelladas.


	15. Maids everywhere

**Por fin, POR FIN. Casi no termino, además me quedo tan largoooooo, bueno eso creo. Lo unico que les quiero decir es que este cap tiene una escena subidita de tono solo un poquito, no me demanden, no me odien, solo sigan leyendo :D espero les guste **

* * *

Era una mañana normal como cualquiera, excepto por la simple frustración de estar con la esposa de Lysandro. Si, el era un ogro pero su esposa era una clase de godzilla, el punto era que la detestabas, no, la odiabas, demonios no podías expresarlo. No solo por el hecho de que te estaba haciendo la vida como el maldito infierno sino porque te había despedido. La maldita hija de la grandísima puta te había despedido, no te dio razones, solo te vio, casi te escupe en la cara y te despidió. Lo peor es que también despidió a tus amigos y como buena mujer que eres le dijiste todo en la cara, no estabas sola, claro que no, el 99% de los trabajadores se te unieron porque ella los había despedido. Querías hacer huelga junto a los otros pero vivías en un lugar un poco lujoso, no podías darte el lujo de hacer eso, debías encontrar otro trabajo, que fuera temporal. Hay que explicar un poco las cosas. El señor Kitman y el imbécil, idiota, gilipollas, mari… bueno Lysandro se encontraban en un viaje de negocios y la ogra asquerosa se había quedado a cargo.

Durante todo el día, los tres buscaron un trabajo. Cameron encontró uno en el canal de noticias mientras tu y Merry solo pudieron encontrar un solo trabajo donde quedaban juntas. Debían trabajar como meseras en un café maid, la paga no estaba mal y si hacían un buen trabajo les daban muy buena propina. Mañana sería tu primer día de trabajo. Los tres llegaron derrotados al apartamento. Llevabas tu uniforme en tu bolso y Cameron las obligo a probarse los vestidos. Era como cualquier vestido de maid pero por alguna extraña razón te veías mas linda de lo normal. Se quitaron el traje y los tres se tiraron al sofá, Uva te consolaba dándote pequeñas lamidas en tu cachete y Amarilo sobaba su pico con el cachete de Cameron. Merry vio a lado y lado

-quiero una mascota-lloriqueo

-pues consigue una-le dijo Cameron

-es que no quiero una tradicional

-Uva es tradicional-los dos te miraron escépticos-¿qué?

-créeme (T/N) Uva no es para nada tradicional-dijo Cameron

-digan lo que quieran Uva es normal

-si como no-Merry prendió el televisor

-bueno creo que ya es la hora-Cameron se acomodo mejor-te lo cogiste ¿verdad?

No podías creer lo que escuchaste. Merry se puso como un tomate-¡¿pero que carajos preguntas?!

-vamos, ya basta de rodeos. Te acostaste con Vinnie ¿cierto?

-cla-claro que no

no querías participar de la conversación pero la lengua te picaba-entonces ¿cómo explicas las llegadas tardes? Además cuando fuimos a Wutai no recuerdo haber escuchado que entraras a la habitación después después del festival y tampoco recuerdo haberte visto en la habitación cuando desperté

-bu-bueno no quería dormir con Uva

-y por eso dormiste con Vinnie-Cameron espero unos segundos hasta…

-¡bien! Lo admito-cayo de rodillas y quedo en cuatro-… me acosté con Vincent

-ya lo sabía-Cameron volvió a ver la televisión

Merry se sentó a tu lado-¿desde cuando?-ella volteo su rostro hacia otro lado-¿Merry?

-tres días después de conocerlo-respondió Cameron

-¿qué, QUE?-sabía que tu amiga se dejaba llevar pero esto superaba tus expectativas

-no me juzgues.

Pasaron todo el día viendo televisión. No tenían ganas de salir y tu menos, ¿cómo podrías ver a Vincent ahora que sabías la verdad? Al aburrirse de todo decidieron ir a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, los tres salieron como muertos vivientes. Te sentiste incomoda por las constantes miradas indiscretas por parte de los hombres. Llegaron al café y empezaron con su labor, escribir el pedido, llevar el pedido, limpiar la mesa y lo mas importante de todo, tener una maldita sonrisa en el rostro. Pasaron dos semanas, el trabajo llegaba a ser hasta divertido pero no servía como mesera y meno cuando una horda de hombres te miraban y hasta esperaban a la salida. Ese día salieron tarde, no habías alcanzado a quitarte el uniforme para no perder el tren. Llegaron al edificio y entraron al apartamento rodeadas de un aura un tanto deprimente. Entraste a la sala y pasaste frente a Cameron y Cloud… _"¡¿qué demonios?!"_ tu rostro empezó a arder en llamas. Cloud te miraba fijamente, estaba asimilando lo que llevabas puesto. Cogiste lo que estaba a tu alcance y se lo lanzaste con todas sus fuerzas, el solo inclino un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y lo esquivo.

-¡¿se puede saber que demonios esta pasando?!-gritaste alterada escondiéndote detrás de la mesa de la cocina

Cloud abrió la boca pero Cameron le gano-lo sacaron a putasos del bar

-eso no fue lo que sucedió-dijo

-¿qué?-dejando a un lado tu vergüenza te sentaste a su lado-¿Tifa te corrió?

-si

-no lo entiendo-susurraste-¿por qué?

-Tseng

-veras-dijo Cameron mientras Merry se sentaba a su lado para escuchar-el novio ese de Tifa le dijo yo o Cloud, entonces eligió a su novio y corrió a Cloud, así de simple

-pero no puede ser-interrumpió Merry-Tifa no puede hacer eso, tu eres su amigo el es solo el novio que tarde o temprano podría terminarle. ¡no se le da la espalda a los amigos!

-ella no me dio la espalda-dijo tranquilo-entiendo su decisión-Cloud parecía incomodo-Tifa… tenía sentimientos hacia mi-eso te dejo en shock. Algo en tu pecho se rompió, te picaron los ojos pero te dijiste que no era motivo para llorar-trate de corresponderle, porque creí… que la amaba-eso fue un golpe muy duro para ti-tratamos de llevar una relación pero-el solo negó con la cabeza

-así que por eso el tal Tseng la puso entre la espada y la pared

-¿ah si?-pregunto Merry volviendo del refrigerador

-claro, si protegía a Cloud le demostraría que aun tiene sentimientos hacia el así en realidad no los tenga, un gran sacrificio para una amistad…-Cameron te vio, habías recostado la cabeza en el hombro de Cloud y lo tomaste de la mano. Si estabas un poco triste, pero el sentimiento de traición que podía tener Cloud era mas importante en esos momentos. Con un movimiento rápido, Cameron les tomo una foto-esto va para futuras generaciones

-¡idiota!-trataste de agarrarlo pero el lograba escaparse

-así que ¿te vas a mudar con nosotros?-le pregunto Merry

-eso creo…

-¡claro que si!-Cameron tenía su mano en tu cabeza reteniéndote el paso-hay muchas habitaciones y tenemos una habitación que puedes utilizar como oficina-el te empujo y entro rápidamente a su habitación

-juro por los dioses que existan que te hare ¡sufrir!

Entraste a tu habitación y te pusiste la pijama, le indicaste a Cloud su nueva habitación. Merry les preparo la cena, en ese momento se te había pasado tu modo asesino, así que comiste tranquilamente con todos. Cuando terminaron la comida cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. Podías escuchar el sonido de las uñitas de Uva detrás de ti. Alistaste tu uniforme y demás accesorios para el otro día. Te metiste bajo las cobijas y Uva se acostó mas abajo. Cerraste los ojos y escuchaste que la puerta se abría, no le prestaste mucha atención, creíste que la había cerrado mal pero cambiaste de opinión cuando sentiste otro peso en tu cama. Abriste abruptamente los ojos y te encontraste con los ojos azul-verdoso de Cloud. Lo miraste sorprendida

-¿te desperté?

-no, acababa de acostarme-el solo te miraba, sabía que debías sacarle las palabras-¿qué pasa Cloud?

-¿te lastime?

Abriste los ojos y luego sonreíste con ternura-no, claro que no

-no mientas

quedaste pensativa-tus palabras… bueno que esperabas no sabía que fuiste el novio de Tifa, eres mi primer novio y escuchar abruptamente que estuviste enamorado de otra persona… me sorprendió-Cloud seguía mirándote, sabías que el no estaba del todo convencido-yo se que no lo hiciste con la intención de lastimarme pero lo que yo sentí no es nada a lo que tu debes estar sintiendo

-¿yo?

-Cloud tu mejor amiga de la infancia te corrió del lugar al que considerabas hogar, si Cameron me hiciera eso me lastimaría muchísimo porque yo confío en el… bueno a veces, no estoy tan ciega-el suspiro resignado-si no quieres hablar de eso lo entenderé ¿vas a dormir aquí?

-¿te molesta?

-claro que no… con tal de que esos dos no piensen cosas raras todo estará bien-le abriste espacio y lo cubriste con la cobija

los dos miraron el techo por unos momentos-lastimo-dijo Cloud de la nada. Volteaste la cabeza y lo viste de perfil-no estaba preparado

-nadie esta preparado para salir de la vida de un amigo

El te miro y acerco su rostro. Se besaron tiernamente y el empezó a acariciarte el rostro y luego la cabeza. Te quedaste dormida al poco tiempo y Cloud también se te unió. Esa noche no soñaste nada es mas estabas mas cómoda de lo normal. Las horas pasaron como si fueran segundos, tu celular empezó a vibrar como loco indicándote que debías despertarte, estiraste el brazo para apagarlo, tocaste el supuesto botón pero no se apagaba, lo que no sabías era que estabas tocando el cachete de Cloud. Seguiste insistiendo hasta que te hartaste y le propiciaste una palmada a la nariz de Cloud. El abrió los ojos y quito tu mano de su rostro, aun estaba adormilado. Alcanzo tu celular y levanto levemente el antebrazo. Abriste un poco el ojo y viste que Cloud, al parecer, iba a lanzar el celular a la otra pared, sin darle importancia volviste a acomodar tu cabeza en la almohada. Hasta que tu sentido común despertó. Saltaste como una loca y quedaste sentada en el pecho de Cloud, agarraste su brazo y lo detuviste. Eso lo despertó. Tu melena se encontraba mas alborotada, suspiraste aliviada y pusiste tus manos sobre sus bien formados pectorales. Miraste a Cloud y el te veía con los ojos bien abiertos, te diste cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora y sentiste como tus pómulos ardían. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un flash cubrió toda la habitación. Cameron los miraba sonriente. Te pusiste mas roja y fuiste detrás de el mientras Uva se levanto en sus dos patitas traseras y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el rostro de Cloud, el solo la cogió de su cuerpecito y la puso sobre su pecho.

Te despediste de todos pero no pudiste darle la cara a Cloud. Era demasiado por un día. Llegaron al trabajo y empezaron a cambiarse. El día fue agitado, recibiste mas de un pellizco en tu retaguardia, la propina fue pésimas y esta vez la paga se atraso. Solo para ustedes dos. Estabas harta, no querías volver ahí, querías tu antiguo trabajo. La dueña las llamo y se disculpo con ustedes pero no perdió el tiempo, por ser las nuevas debían terminar de limpiar todo el café. Las demás se fueron entre risas mientras tu y Merry limpiaban las mesas y lavaban los platos. Ya había pasado tres horas, el tren se había ido. Sin mucho animo decidieron irse en bus y por ultimo coger un taxi. Los hombres las miraban de forma extraña, eso les desagradaba. Caminaron un poco después de bajar del taxi. Merry tuvo que quedarse un momento en el lobby para recoger un pedido. Cuando llegaste al piso donde vivías viste a Leila hablando por teléfono frente a la puerta del apartamento. Al principio pensaste que era una visita normal pero de inmediato recordaste que Cloud vivía contigo

Leila colgó-primita…-te miro divertida-¿y ese traje que?

-Leila espera-la puerta se abrió y ella entro

-¿qué pasa?

La seguiste y miraste que Cameron había abierto la puerta-Cloud esta… muy tarde

Leila se topo con Cloud-…¿Clo-Cloud?

Cloud estaba sorprendido, en ese momento Zack salió de un cuarto-¿Leila?-luego miro a Cloud-a-a-a-amigo ¿n-no es u-una grata sor-sorpresa?

Cloud estaba pálido, su cuerpo se inclino un poco a la izquierda y sus ojos se cerraron por una milésima de segundo-¡Cloud!-corriste hacia el pero el volvió en si y logro estabilizarse pero tuvo que sostenerse del sofá, su respiración era agitada-¿estas bien?-le sobaste la espalda-te traeré agua-lo ayudaste a sentarse en el sofá

-drama time-dijo Cameron sin creérselo-¿cómo no me di cuenta?

-Cloud lo siento quería decirte pero, pero, pero no encontré el momento indicado

-puedo ser papa-Cloud lo miro-¿por qué?

-es mi culpa-Leila se acerco-le dije que no te dijera nada

le acercaste un vaso de agua a Cloud. El te miro con enojo-tu sabías

eso te dejo helada-y-yo…-Cloud no tomo el vaso y paso por tu lado dirigiéndose a su habitación-Cloud-susurraste con tristeza. Sentiste como las lagrimas inundaban tus ojos y te encerraste en tu habitación

-¡miren!-todos los que estaban en la sala miraron a Merry-encontré una mascota-en sus brazos llevaba cargado un gato negro con una corona y capa-dice que se llama Cait Sith ¿no es lindo?

-¡buenas noches!-dijo Cait

-habla-Cameron se acerco a observarlo mejor-llegan en mal momento-le acaricio la cabeza

-¿qué pasa?

-te lo explicare

Se sentaron en el sofá y le explicaron todo a Merry. Tu te encontrabas en la cama y Uva trataba de consolarte. Ya te habías puesto la pijama pero la culpa no permitía que el sueño llegara. Frustrada decidiste bajar y comer algo porque estabas deprimida y cuando estabas deprimida el hambre te azotaba. Bajaste sin mucho anime pero te topaste con Cameron y compañía. Fue como una pequeña intervención. Cameron te convenció de arreglar las cosas con Cloud. Zack y Leila querían hablar con el pero sabían que no los iba a escuchar. Dudabas que te hiciera caso pero sabía que no podías dejarlo así y sabías que dejar pasar el tiempo solo empeoraría las cosas. Te despediste de Leila y Zack, Merry se dirigió a su habitación para acomodar a su extraña mascota. Cameron te dijo que esperaría hasta que hablaras con Cloud. Cada escalón era un martirio y cada vez que te acercabas a esa puerta, la respiración y tu corazón se aceleraban. _"¿por qué es tan complicado estar en una relación?"_ te preguntaste mientras dabas suaves golpecitos a la puerta. Cloud tardo en abrírtela, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa en v que hacía resaltar su bien formado pecho. Divagaste por unos segundos al tenerlo al frente tuyo, estaba muy sexy. _"joder este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas"_ suspiraste y tomaste valor para abrir la boca

-Cloud quisiera hablar contigo

-te escucho-el se recostó en el borde de la puerta

_"__estúpido y sensual Cloud ¿por qué carajos tienes que ser tan jodidamente atractivo?"_-bu-bueno… yo… lo siento-miraste al piso y luego lo miraste a los ojos-se que lo que hicimos estaba mal pero comprendo a Leila, ella no quería molestarte, ¿que tal que sea el hijo de Zack?

-puede ser mi hijo

-debía apoyarla estaba asustada y como su prima debía ayudarla como pudiera ¿tu crees que eres el único que esta mal? Zack también lo esta, ¿sabes lo frustrante que sería para el si el bebe terminara siendo tuyo

-yo también estaría frustrado

-pero si el bebe resultara de Zack ¿cómo estarías?-el no abrió la boca-estaría aliviado… debes entender que lo que hicimos era para no preocuparte-esperaste a que dijera algo-Leila es mi familia, debía ayudarla

-¿qué soy para ti?

Eso te dejo sin habla. ¿cómo explicarle? ¿cómo evitar que se sintiera traicionado?-lo dices como si no me importaras, te amo Cloud, nunca te traicionaría-diste media vuelta. Querías regresar a tu cuarto y llorar con tranquilidad.

Diste un par de pasos pero algo te jalo. Estabas en la habitación de Cloud y el había cerrado la puerta, quisiste preguntarle lo que ocurría pero de repente el te beso con rudeza. Estabas impactada, el había despertado nuevas sensaciones que desconocías. Cloud introdujo su lengua en su cavidad y tratas de corresponderle como podías. Eras una completa novata. Sus cuerpos empezaban a arder y a llegar a niveles inimaginables, la pasión te estaba encegueciendo. El te tumbo en su cama y se puso encima de ti, te beso nuevamente y bajo hasta tu cuello mientras sus manos se metían debajo de tu camisa. Estaban fría y eso hizo que descargas eléctricas recorrieran toda tu columna, arqueaste tu cuerpo y gemiste. Sus manos empezaron a subir con lentitud hasta donde iniciaban tus pechos. Nuevamente te beso pasionalmente. Tu cuerpo quería mas pero una parte de tu mente te susurraba que pararas, el se separo de tus labios dejando un hilillo de saliva. Lo miraste a los ojos, viste deseo y eso de alguna manera te excito. El siguió acariciando tu vientre mientras repartía besos por todo tu cuello. Mordió tu hombro

-Cloud-gemiste. No querías que se detuviera pero algo susurraba que pararas. Trataste de jalarle la camisa pero lo único que lograste fue rasguñarle la espalda. Eso lo hizo avanzar mas, subió con lentitud tu camisa y con su rodilla presiono tu intimidad liberando nuevas sensaciones. Estabas perdiéndote la razón por sus caricias, estabas a punto de ceder

la puerta se abrió de golpe-la diversión termino-miraste a Cameron y muchos pensamientos y preguntas inundaron tu cabeza sobrecargándola. Caíste desmayada en la almohada de Cloud. El se hizo a un lado y Cameron te alzo-lo siento Cloud pero no permitiré que le quites la inocencia a mi amiga aun-salió por la puerta

Cloud entro al baño y se echo un baño de agua fría, el sabía que se había sobrepasado. Volvió a la cama y trato de dormir. Cameron te acostó en la cama y te arropo. Uva se puso a tu lado. Cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Antes de entrar a la cama le llego un mensaje al celular, lo abrió y quedo estupefacto. Era lo que estaba esperando, era un video en donde la arpía esa estaba vestida de sirvienta sexy y decía un montón de cosas eróticas. Era perfecto y su boleto para volver a la empresa. Lo guardo en su computador e hizo varias copias por si las moscas, por ultimo durmió con una sonrisa diabólica. Estaba harto de ayudarle a los imbéciles del canal de noticias aunque había subido muchos puesto en tan poco tiempo, detestaba que le dieran ordenes. A la mañana siguiente Cloud se encontraba hablando contigo, no tocaron el tema de la noche pasada por que tenías lagunas y parte de tu cabeza creía que había sido un sueño fuera de tono. Viste los paquete que Cloud debía entregar y luego a un noticia que te pareció interesante

-Cloud-lo llamaste-¿qué te parece invertir 5 Gil?

-¿en que?

-mira-le mostraste la pequeña noticia-es una buena empresa, mi padre lo esta ayudando un poco

-no es tan costoso-nuevamente miro la noticia-confío en ti ¿podrías mandarlos por mi?

-¡claro!-tomaste las monedas y las metiste en un sobre-¿tienes que trabajar hoy?

-si, estos paquetes llegaron hoy

-¿vendrás a almorzar?

-si

-¡buenos días a todos!-saludo Merry entusiasmada-mira Cloud te presento a Cait-Uva se acerco al gato y lo olfateo curiosa, Amarilo lo miraba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

-¿Cait?-Cloud se acerco al gato-¿Reeve necesita algo?

-hola extraño, es un placer conocerte me llamo Cait Sith un gusto

Cloud lo miro extraño-igualmente…-al abrir la puerta Zack lo esperaba. Hablaron un poco y arreglaron las cosas

-lo siento en verdad-dijo Zack mientras levantaba unas cajas

-no importa, la verdad espero que sea tuyo

-¡yo también!-los dos se fueron caminando

-como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Merry, le sirvió el desayuno a Cait y tu le serviste a Uva y a Amarilo

-¿quién esta lista para regresar a trabajar?-Cameron las abrazo del cuello

-Cameron es mujer no nos va a dar el trabajo-dijiste

-¿eso crees? Mira lo que me llego anoche

Fue vergonzoso pero era perfecto. Tu mente empezó a trabajar y ya sabías el lugar perfecto para hacer una negociación. Se arreglaron y salieron directamente al edificio. Le dejaron una carta y esperaron pacientemente la hora indicada. Se encontraban en el café maid donde estabas trabajando, el lugar era perfecto. Se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada del resto para hablar sin problemas. La mujer llego puntual. Cameron sonrió con malicia. Pidieron un postre y al de tomar. Escacharon las burlas de ella y esperaron a que ella le diera el primer sorbo a su bebida

-Kloe-dijo Cameron-es una buena oferta la que te estamos dando

-ustedes son tan ilusos-sonrió y volvió a tomar

-no quería llegar a eso pero… tu lo pediste-Cameron abrió su celular y reprodujo el video

Kloe escupió la bebida-¡¿co-como?!

-un pajarito lo envió, bueno pero como no pudimos llegar a un acuerdo creo que no habrá problemas en poner este video en la internet

-¡espera!

-¿qué pasa?-le dijiste-¿te da vergüenza? No es tan malo, hay muchas mujeres que hacen esto

-pero claro-Merry se unió-eres una mujer pulcra y seria ¿qué dirán de ti después de ver ese video?

Kloe estaba roja de la furia-¡¿qué quieren?!

-tu sabes lo que queremos-dijiste firme-regrésanos nuestros trabajos en el puesto que teníamos, sin trampas y con la condición de que no volverás a meterte con ninguno de nosotros a menos de que quieras destruir tu imagen

-bien… los volveré a contratar

-muy bien firma esto-Cameron saco un contrato de su abrigo-las palabras no cuentan

Kloe firmo con rabia-¿quién fue el bastardo que lo envió?

-pensé que eras una mujer inteligente-Cameron se levanto de su silla y dio dos palmadas. Todas las personas del café pararon de comer y voltearon a verlo-amigos, compañeros y demás nuestra supervisora temporal tiene algo que decirles-Cameron le sonrió con superioridad

-me las pagaran-susurro

-cuidado con lo que deseas-le susurro Merry

Al final recuperaron su trabajo. Tu y Merry renunciaron al café y guardaste el uniforme en un cofre que estaba metido al fondo de tu armario. Habían salido victoriosos y todo gracias a nada mas ni nada menos que Lysandro. Si, aunque te costaba creerlo Lysandro le había enviado ese video a Cameron ¿por qué? No tenías ni la mas mínima idea. Volvieron al apartamento y pidieron una pizza y varias gaseosas para festejar. Cloud llego junto con Zack y Leila, ella estaba hecha una furia, no entendías porque. Les ofreciste pizza y serviste la gaseosa. Cloud llevaba en su mano unos sobres, de pronto eran los recibos. Mientras los abrías escuchabas que Leila contaba algo

-¿pueden creer que los padres de Zack están vivos?

-¿no es mejor?-pregunto Merry, Zack solo suspiro y se acomodo en el sofá

-bueno todo sería perfecto si su padre solo viviera, mi problema es la arpía de su madre

-Leila por favor estamos hablando de mi madre

-la misma mujer que me trato como a una vagabunda

-debes entender que ella es muy tradicional

-tradicional mi trasero, ella no paraba de hablar de Aeris y de cómo ustedes dos pudieron ser la pareja perfecta

-wow yo la odiaría de por vida-le acredito Cameron

-gracias, al fin alguien si comprende lo que estoy hablando

-Leila ¿no trajiste a Kira?

-lo lleve a la 'súper reunión' pero apenas dijimos que íbamos a venir decidió quedarse-ella miro a Uva-no importa cuanto me demore te voy a desenmascarar, ya lo veras

-le hablas a un hurón-le dijiste-el embarazo te esta alborotando-le entregaste un sobre a Cloud-es para ti

Zack se lo rapo-a ver ¿alguna confesión sex symbol?-la abrió y leyó rápidamente. Su boca se abrió con desmesura-amigo… ¡eres asquerosamente rico!-mostro la carta, en ella decía que su inversión había ayudado a la empresa a quedar como la numero uno-y lo mejor es que un porcentaje también va a mi cuenta ¡si!

-otro motivo para celebrar ¡hurra!

Todos levantaron lo vasos y comieron mas pizza. Hablaron de otras cosas y rieron. Todo era felicidad y risas hasta que timbraron. Cameron abrió y se encontró con Denzel, llevaba una maleta y un abrigo, estaba serio. Cloud no dudo en ir hasta el y preguntarle un montón de cosas como si fuera su hermanito. Le ayudo a entrar la maleta y le dieron un pedazo de pizza y una gaseosa. Esperaron a que terminara y le preguntaron que hacía ahí

-ya no quiero vivir con Tifa-miro a Cloud y se lanzo a abrazarlo-quiero vivir contigo.

Al parecer la decisión de Tifa traía varias consecuencias. 


	16. ¡Sorpresa!

**Casi se me escurren las lagrimas TTwTT eso fue tan emotivo... espero en verdad les guste, porque lo ame, no sabía lo cursi que puedo llegar a ser. los qiuero mucho T-T disfruten y no olviden dejar reviews :3 ¡AMO A CLOUD! ya esta ya lo dije.**

* * *

Despertaste con un ligero dolor de cabeza, abriste los ojos y te encontraste en otra habitación, en otra cama y con otra persona. Giraste levemente tu cabeza y viste unos mechones rubios. Miraste hacia abajo para verificar si estabas… bueno algo desnuda y habías cometido adulterio pero no estabas con tu pijama, en perfecto estado. Achicaste los ojos y miraste la habitación, no era la de Cloud, las paredes de su cuarto eran grises y esa habitación era negra. Echaste memoria pero estabas casi segura de que habías comido, le ayudaste a Denzel con su tarea, terminaste un trabajo y de eliminar los molestos correos de Kloe. Entonces la única pregunta que tenías era ¿dónde estabas? No habías tomado y si Cloud te dio tu "beso" de las buenas noches pero recuerdas perfectamente haber entrado a tu cuarto y haberte acostado en TU cama. Miraste el cuerpo que estaba a tu lado, esos mechones rubios te parecían muy sospechosos, te rascaste la cabeza y con molestia empezaste a moverlo de un lado a otro. El hombre levanto su mano y detuvo tu acción, se tapo mas con la cobija y emitió un ronquido. Un pequeño tic apareció en tu ceja derecha, estabas perdiendo la paciencia. Lo sacudiste sin piedad hasta que por fin el misterioso hombre se quito la cobija

-¡Axel!

-baby lion había olvidado que estabas aquí

-¿pero que…? ¡explícate!-le exigiste

-bueno, pero debes prometerme que guardaras esto en secreto-asentiste-bien, Cameron no sabe que estoy aquí y no debe saber ¿entendido? Quiero que sea una sorpresa

-esta bien… entonces ¿qué hago aquí?

-estoy solito y perdido quería compañía

-¿no pudiste esperarte hasta mañana?-te cruzaste de brazos, el solo se encogió de hombros-ahora explícame ¿cómo carajos termine aquí?

-oh eso es fácil, entre al edificio, luego al apartamento, todo estaba oscuro, encontré tu habitación, estabas como en un coma no se, no logre despertarte así que te cargue como si fueras una hermosa novia que se ha casado, te metí en el baúl de mi carro y te traje aquí-el sonrió con 'inocencia'

-¡¿cómo entraste?!

-da por la puerta, como las personas normales-rodo sus ojos como si fuera una obviedad

-no idiota, el edificio tiene cámaras de seguridad y la puerta tiene un chillido que indica cuando alguien esta tratan de entrar

-cariño-puso su mano en tu cabeza-estas hablando de mi eso lo explica todo-el se levanto y tu lo miraste con una mueca de poco entendimiento-¿tienes hambre?

-si pero ¿cómo les voy a explicar? Ellos van a sospechar

-¿recuerdas esa vez que resultaste ser "sonámbula"? utilízala Cameron te va a creer

-si tu lo dices-los dos salieron del cuarto y te sentaste en la mesa, el preparo unos panqueques y chocolate, mientras le dabas ligeros mordiscos a tu comida le dijiste-¿me vas a llevar?

-claro que no-lo miraste sorprendida-ya te dije mi existencia en este lugar debe ser un secreto

-¿piensas hacerme caminar por Edge en pijama?

-si.

Lo miraste asesinamente pero hizo el efecto contrario, agarro tus cachetes y empezó a mover tu rostro mientras hacía sonidos de eterna ternura. Habías olvidado que Axel adoraba verte enojada, el siempre decía que parecías un chihuahua. Terminaste el desayuno y no perdiste el tiempo, Axel te llevo hasta la estación del tren y te compro el tiquete. Gracias a Dios no había casi nadie. Votaste el tiquete apenas bajaste del tren, no podía darte el lujo de arruinar el esfuerzo de Axel. Caminaste con tranquilidad y llegaste al edificio, el portero te vio extrañado y cuando llegaste viste que el apartamento estaba desordenado y unos policías se encontraban en la sala, Cameron fue el primero en verte, corrió hacia a ti y te jalo hacia el ascensor, al parecer nadie te vio. Cameron te miraba fijamente, tu solo mirabas tus uñas. Llegaron al séptimo piso y bajaron

-¿dónde estabas?

-me paso lo de la otra vez

-me lo temía…

-¿por qué hay policías en el apartamento?

-te lo explicare en un momento-su rostro se ensombreció y empezó a caminar hacia ti, retrocediste con miedo y chocaste contra las puertas del ascensor-necesito tu ayuda.

Cameron se lanzo encima de ti y empezó a rasgarte la camisa, los pantalones, te despeluco y te golpeo, no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para sacarte un morado. Te sacudió con violencia. Bajaron por el ascensor y te cargo. Estabas temblorosa y mal vestida, Cloud fue el primero en ir hacia ti, tomo tu rostro en sus manos y hacía un montón de preguntas. Aun estabas en shock por lo que Cameron te había hecho. Escuchabas voces a lo lejos pero no entendías nada. Cloud te ayudo a sentarte en el sofá. Los policías hicieron mas preguntas y se fueron. Cinco minutos después despertaste de tu trance y trataste de asesinar a Cameron, lo cogiste del cuello y empezaste a ahorcarlo con toda la fuerza posible. Cloud y Merry los separo con dificultad. Uva parecía inquieta y Amarilo te miraba desafiante. Con cierta dificultad pudiste zafarte del agarre, arreglaste tu camisa y pantalón

-¡explícate!-gritaste con furia

-¿recuerdas la noticia del asesino en serie? Pues descubrí quien era-ya sabías a donde iba a llegar, Cameron se rasco la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado-solo necesitaba un señuelo para que la policía me creyera…

-¡AHORA SI!-te lanzaste encima de el y los dos lucharon en el piso-me usaste para atrapar a un criminal

-¡lo siento! Pero lo ultimo que queremos es que ustedes mueran y mas que todo Merry y sus escapadas por la noche para ver a su Vinie

-¿de que hablas?-Merry trato de disimular

-no debes ocultarlo ya todos lo sabemos-respondió Denzel

-ya león compacto deja de gruñir tanto

-demonios, ¿por qué siempre se me pasa la rabia tan rápido?

-vuelvo a repetirlo tu me amas.

Cloud te ayudo a pararte. Cameron sacudió su ropa y fue a la cocina, volvió y te entrego un chocolate. Era tu mayor debilidad, amabas locamente al chocolate. Se lo rapaste de la mano y en menos de un minuto lo acabaste. Todos te miraron sorprendidos y Cait alababa tu destreza y obsesión. Fuiste a tu cuarto y te arreglaste para ir al trabajo. Llevaron a Denzel hasta su colegio y Cloud salió a hacer sus entregas. Los tres fueron hasta el edificio y empezaron con sus tareas. Kloe pasaba de vez en cuando por la oficina de Cameron y el solo le sonreía y cuando se iba rodaba los ojos. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Kloe, el señor Kitman y Lysandro habían vuelto pero lo mas extraño era ver el nuevo comportamiento de tu antes superior, ya no te reprochaba cosas y estaba mas callado de lo normal, pero contigo. A veces podías escuchar las discusiones de el con Merry. Todo había cambiado cuando un día Cloud te llevo tu maletín, lo habías dejado en el apartamento, no había nadie en la calle ni en la recepción del edificio, Cloud y tu se besaron tiernamente, fue corto pero logro hacerte sonrojar. Cuando diste media vuelta viste a Lysandro. Tragaste fuerte y empezase a prepárate psicológicamente para cualquier reproche o burla pero el no dijo nada.

Lo miraste nuevamente, no le encontrabas explicación ni lógica. Preparaste un par de papeles y fuiste hasta la oficina del señor Kitman. Lo ayudaste a organizarla metiendo papeles en carpetas y distintos cajones. El señor Kitman estaba mas feliz que de costumbre. Tarareaba canciones al azar y tenía una gran sonrisa. Un poco después se les unió Lysandro, el parecía evitarte. Al final dejaste de ponerle atención era algo que no te incumbía y no te importaba. Cuando terminaron todo el señor Kitman les ordeno que se dirigieran a la sala de reuniones. Caminaron en un silencio muy incomodo, de vez en cuando lo mirabas de reojo pero el tenía la mirada hacia al frente. Llegaron a la sala y te reuniste con tus amigos, todos se preguntaban que estaba pasando, algunos decían que de pronto era la temporada de despidos. Los tres miraban a su alrededor, sus compañeros parecían nerviosos

-¿qué querrá el jefe?-pregunto Cameron

-todos parecen muy nerviosos-Merry te miro-¿cómo estaba el señor Kitman?

-feliz, demasiado para mi opinión

-entonces…-el señor Kitman empezó a hablar interrumpiendo a Cameron

-se que están muy confundidos y que no entienden que esta pasando pero les digo, no voy a despedir a nadie-todos sonrieron, otros suspiraron aliviados-a lo que voy… esta noche voy a organizar una pequeña fiesta. Mi hijo ha vuelto y me ha dado una gran noticia, estoy muy emocionado. Espero que todos puedan venir. Bueno eso era todo pueden regresar a sus trabajos… ¡oh! Por cierto no olviden traer a sus respectivas parejas.

Con eso se fue. Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral, pasaron un par de segundos y gran parte de tus compañeros empezaron a gritar y a lloriquear. Al parecer no tenían parejas, te sorprendiste de ver que mas o menos el 80% de las personas. Sonreíste con tranquilidad, gracias a Cloud no estabas metida en ese 80% pero la satisfacción no duro mucho. En tu cabeza empezaron a salir muchos… pensamientos _"y, y, y ¿si tiene que irse de viaje? O que tal se le olvide, de pronto aparece un monstruo gigante y tiene que salvar la ciudad ¿cómo puedo decir que mi novio es el de la espada gigantesca? ¡nadie me va a creer! O peor aun… ¡que al estúpido se le de por llegar TARDE!"_ tenía un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo. Era verdad todo estaba en tu contra, sabía que Cloud no era muy puntual y era su deber proteger el planeta. Las desventajas de enamorarse de un héroe. Cameron te veía con los brazos cruzados, estaba riéndose en voz baja y se tapaba la boca con su mano, a el le encantaba verte de esa forma pero lo que mas disfrutaba era verlas a las dos tener un ataque de ansiedad, Merry se te había unido. Las dos se miraron, miraron su reloj que estaba en sus muñecas y nuevamente se miraron. Corrieron como si su vida dependiera de eso. Cogieron caminos contrarios, solo para llegar al mismo lugar, al 7th Heaven. Buscaste como loca a Cloud, ignoraste a todos y hasta a los clientes que te chiflaron, entraste a la habitación de Cloud. El se encontraba dormido, de una pequeña ventana entraba un par de rayos de luz e iluminaban su cara, era una imagen perfecta y angelical, pero eso te daba igual

-¡DESPIERTA!-le gritaste

Cloud se despertó de inmediato y callo al piso, parte de la cobija le callo en la cabeza-¿qué…?-el pobre parecía confundido

Te arrodillaste frente a el y lo empezaste a sacudir violentamente de los hombros-¡hoy por la noche tengo una fiesta en la empresa! ¡tienes que ir!-te detuviste y lo miraste

-eh…

-¡RESPONDE!-querías ahorcarlo-demonios Cloud esto es muy importante, todos harán hasta lo imposible por ir acompañados para quedar bien-lo miraste amenazadoramente-si llego a saber que no fuiste porque se te olvido o simplemente llegas tarde-tu nariz rosaba contra la de el, Cloud podía ver las llamas del infierno en tus ojos-desearas jamás haber nacido

trago fuerte-bi-bien… lle-llegare puntual

-aquí esta la carta-le entregaste un sobre-Cameron ira al centro comercial por un traje a las tres ¿bien? Te sugiero que lo acompañes ¿entendido?

-s-si

le sonreíste-bien nos vemos en la noche.

Saliste de su habitación. Cid y Barret estaba en la puerta y vieron todo el espectáculo. Te despediste y ellos te abrieron paso con miedo. Zack también estaba ahí y no paraba de sonreír. Lograste escuchar como se burlaba de ellos. Saliste del bar junto con Merry, aunque ella no utilizaba la violencia o intimidación solo hacía un pequeño drama y listo. Las dos se dirigieron a una tienda de vestidos. Empezaron a medirse cuantos pudieron. Al final escogiste un vestido negro strapless, la parte delantera de la falda te llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y la parte de atrás era larga. Merry te obligo a utilizar unos tacones, eran plateados y tenían una correa que rodeaba el tobillo. Después fueron a la peluquería y duraron su buen tiempo. Faltaba quince minutos para que la fiesta comenzara, estaban a tiempo. Cameron las esperaba en la puerta, se quejo de la demora. No era tu culpa, Merry quería muchas cosas que se salían del presupuesto. Entraron y les indicaron cual era su mesa. La mesa era muy grande. Los tres se sentaron y esperaron, le echaron un vistazo al menú, cuando iban a pedir, escucharon suspiros de asombro. Miraron con curiosidad. Todos miraban alegres, AVALANCHA había llegado. Te sorprendiste un poco pero después recordaste que el señor Kitman había congeniado con el grupo, no era raro que los hubiese invitado.

Barret traía un smoking con un corbatín negro, se veía un poco incomodo. Cid llevaba un traje formal pero tenía la camisa abierta y no traía corbata, Yuffie traía un vestido largo de estilo japonés, Cameron solo rodo los ojos, Vincent traía un traje formal pero su camisa era roja tampoco traía corbata, Tifa se encontraba un poco lejos, estaba agarrada de gancho con un tipo de cabello largo y azabache, al parecer ese era el tal Tseng por ultimo te fijaste en Cloud. Quedaste sin habla, el ya era atractivo pero, pero ahora estaba como un maldito modelo. Traía un traje, su abrigo estaba abierto y por debajo tenía un chaleco negro, su corbata era azul, su cabello estaba mas o menos peinado pero le daba un toque muy sexy a su apariencia y ni hablar de las perforaciones en sus orejas, se veía irresistible. _"soy un feto"_ pensaste, querías que te tragara la tierra, esto era demasiado para ti. Los tres se pararon, debían saludarlos, te acercaste nerviosa a Cloud. El te miro y se sonrojo, para el te veía como la mujer mas hermosa de toda la fiesta, estabas elegante y tu cabello recogido dejaba ver tu cuello. Para el tu eras irresistible. Obviamente por tu ignorancia y poca atención no lo notaste. Dejaste a un lado tu vergüenza y lo abrazaste. Estabas aliviada de que estuviera ahí. Se miraron fijamente y caíste hipnotizada por sus ojos, eso era lo que mas te gustaba de Cloud sus ojos. Abrieron la boca para decir algo pero alguien los jalo. Los llevo hasta una parte apartada del salón

-no puedo creer que por fin nos conozcamos-reconocías esa voz

-¡Axel! ¿qué haces aquí?-el también estaba en traje y corbata pero era de color gris, su cabello rubio lo tenía recogido en una coleta y dos mechones le caían alrededor de su rostro

-shhh, es una sorpresa-asentiste-bien ¿no piensas presentarnos?

-oh si claro lo siento, Cloud el es Axel el novio de Cameron y Axel el es Cloud mi novio-aun no te acostumbrabas a esa palabra

los dos estrecharon las manos-bien ¿dónde esta Cameron?

-en la mesa ¿quieres…?

-no le digas nada, aun no es el momento. Yo me encargo, vayan y coman pero después del baile quiero que estén muy atentos-te guiño el ojo y se fue

-¿a que se referirá?

Cloud se encogió de hombros y te cogió de la mano, llegaron a la mesa y para tu sorpresa Leila estaba ahí junto con Zack, además estaban todos los de Shinra, Reno, Rude, Elena y el tal Tseng. También estaba una mujer, no paraba de hablar con Leila, se llamaba Shalua. Ella de vez en cuando miraba a Barret con cierto reproche. Sentías cierto aire de tención mas que todo por parte de Tseng. A Leila le caía muy mal y viceversa, además Cloud no parecía muy como y Merry no paraba de abrazar a Vincent, algo muy molesto para ti. La comida llego y todos comieron en silencio. Al final todos se pararon de la mesa para hablar con diferentes personas pero tu y Cloud decidieron ir al balcón. Miraron la luna y se tomaron de la mano

-tengo una pregunta

-¿cuál?

-¿por qué Cameron te llama león compacto?

Reíste un poco-una mañana ellos hicieron algo que no voy a mencionar, acababa de despertarme, tenía el cabello como una melena de león y empecé a gritarles, el problema es que ellos adoran verme enojada, dicen que parezco un chihuahua ladrando pero como mi cabello estaba alborotado decidieron ponerme algo con león, entonces Axel me llama baby lion y Cameron león compacto por que soy un león muy pero muy chiquito que ruge mucho

Cloud rio-eso tiene bastante sentido-los dos rieron

Escuchaste que la banda empezaba a tocar-ya empezó el baile-los dos se acercaron y miraron a las personas bailar. Todo iba bien hasta que tu mirada se cruzo con la de Kloe, te vio con sorna, se estaba burlando de ti, ella movió los labios 'perdedora' eso al parecer fue lo que dijo. Te hirvió la sangre y tomaste la mano de Cloud-vamos a bailar-lo jalaste un poco pero el se quedo tieso como una estatua-¿qué, que pasa?

-no estoy seguro

-pe-pe-pe-pero Cloud todo el mundo esta bailando, hasta esa zorra-susurraste con furia

-no creo ser muy bueno…

-vamos Cloud va a ser divertido-el te miro neutro-por faaaaaa-no parecía ceder. Asi que tuviste que utilizar tu arma secreta, siempre te funcionaba con tu padre. Pegaste tu mentón en su pecho y lo miraste, tenías los ojos bien abiertos y una mirada triste-¿por favor?-la cara de Cloud había cambiado-¿si?-hasta cambiaste tu tono-vamos…-el estaba sudando _"ya casi…"_ tomaste su mano-por fa

-bi-bien

-¡muy bien! Vamos.

Entraron a la pista de baila. Estaba bailando el vals. Cloud soltó aire y puso su mano en tu cintura la otra tenía tu mano. Empezaron dando vueltas y después se acoplaron al ritmo. Resulto que Cloud era buen bailarín, mejor que tu cabe decir. Nuevamente te estabas arrepintiendo pero de la nada Cloud pego su frente con la tuya y te sonrió, nuevamente caíste hipnotizada por sus ojos, le sonreíste y le diste un pequeño beso en los labios, como si fueras una niña de ocho años que acaba de dar un besito rápido. El sonrió mas y te beso al mejilla. A lo lejos Kloe se moría de la rabia pero eso no lo habías visto y no te importaba. Solo querías estar con Cloud. Cuando la pieza musical termino todos aplaudieron, en ese momento el señor Kitman se subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono

-un fuerte aplauso a la banda, que hermosa melodía. Bien me alegra ver que todos estén tan felices y cómodos, espero hayan disfrutado de la velada. Muchas gracias por acompañarme-hizo una reverencia y todos aplaudieron-bueno creo que ya es la hora, por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a mi hijo

en ese momento Axel se apareció y tomo el micrófono. Estabas estupefacta y con la boca abierta-buenas noches a todos me alegra ver que todos estén disfrutando de la velada y mas mis amigos-una fuente de luz te ilumino e ilumino a Merry-bueno este es un momento muy importante para mi, Cameron-lo llamo

-a-aquí-Cameron se abrió paso dentro del publico y subió al escenario, abrió la boca pero Axel le cubrió su boca con un dedo

-durante todos estos años, jamás pensé encontrar a la persona indicada pero después te conocí en la escuela militar y luego me presentaste a tus amigas a quienes llevo aquí en mi corazón pero tu eres la persona mas importante para mi-Cameron estaba con la boca abierta y tenía una mirada de ternura, nunca lo había visto así-Cameron… te amo-todos hicieron un suspiro de sorpresa-y nada me haría mas feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti-Cameron puso una mano en su corazón-así que…-Axel se arrodillo y de su abrigo saco una pequeña caja-Cameron Alberto Robles ¿te casarías conmigo?-Merry se desmayo, era muchas emociones por una noche

-si-susurro-¡SI!-Cameron dejos todo pudor y se lanzo encima de Axel. Se besaron tiernamente

-(T/N) ¿estas llorando-Cloud te pregunto

-si, eso fue la cosa mas romántica que he visto en mi vidaaaaaa-rompiste en llanto y Cloud te abrazo.

Todos aplaudieron efusivamente, el señor Kitman salió por detrás, bañado en lagrimas y mocos y abrazo a Axel y Cameron. La banda volvió a tocar pero una melodía mas animada. Subiste al escenario junto con Merry que había recobrado la conciencia y se lanzaron sobre sus dos amigos. Ellos también las abrazaron y lloraron de la emoción

-esta es otra aventura…-dijo Cameron

-¡para los piratas del mar negro!-gritaste junto con Merry

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto divertido Axel

-después te explicamos-dijeron los tres al unísono.

Los cuatro rieron y volvieron a abrazarse, las personas pasaban a felicitar a la feliz pareja. Tu volviste con Cloud y el te beso. Se miraron a los ojos y se susurraron "te amo".


	17. ¿Que hubiera pasado si?

**SIII otro capitulo, jajaja estaba viendo un capitulo de Friends y de repente recordé ese capitulo en el que ellos se preguntaban ¿como sería sus vidas si no hubiera ocurrido tal cosa? Me pareció una idea interesante y quise probar un poquito :D ojalá les guste. gracias por leer mis fics 3**

* * *

-¿qué habría pasado si hubiésemos escogido otra cosa?-pregunto Cameron mientras miraba su argolla

-¿de que hablas?-le preguntaste al sentarte en el sofá con un tazón de palomitas en la mano

-me refiero a lo que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera pillado a mi mama infraganti, si tu hubieras escuchado a tu padre y escogieras fisiología como carrera y si Merry aceptara la religión de su madre

-es una buena pregunta-dijo Merry-¿qué hubiera pasado?

Los tres miraron al techo-creo que nuestra historia sería ligeramente diferente-dijiste metiendo una palomita a la boca

-bueno no hace mal imaginarlo-Merry tocaba su mentón con su dedo-a ver intentémoslo, digamos que de todas formas nosotros viniéramos aquí

-si-Cameron parecía emocionado-y que viviéramos los tres juntos

-pero…-interviniste-como habríamos estudiado otra cosa y tu-señalaste a Cameron-no habrías conocido a Axel nosotros estaríamos viviendo en un lugar mas… humilde-los tres asintieron. Uva se acostó en tus piernas, Amarilo recostó su cabeza en las de Cameron y Merry sentó en las zullas a Caith-bien nuestros días comenzarían así…

Te despertaste temprano, hoy debía trabajar en la parte de rehabilitación del hospital . para tu sorpresa en Edge muchas personas sufrían de traumas muy severos. Eso no lo veías tan a menudo en el hospital de tu ciudad. Te bañaste y pusiste tu uniforme. Saliste de tu cuarto y te encontraste con otra de las discusiones de Cameron y su novia, Jena una chica de cabello azul liso recogido en una coleta, el era periodista y donde trabaja había horarios muy estrictos que cumplir. Rodaste los ojos, Jena podría ser una pesada. Siempre se quejaba, que Cameron no le ponía atención y bla bla bla. Al lado de la mujer fastidiosa se encontraba tu amiga de la infancia, Merry quien se había metido en cuerpo y alma en las creencias de su madre, todas las mañanas debía ir a la iglesia a orar y empezar con las distintas actividades. A si, también los obligaba a ir todos los santos domingos para verla cantar en el coro. Preparaste un pan tostado con mermelada y un capuchino. Miraste la ora, estabas retrasada cinco minutos, te despediste de la 'feliz' pareja y saliste corriendo para alcanzar el tren. Lograste llegar a tiempo pero ya estaba lleno. Llegaste al hospital y empezaste la rutina. Una ejercicio por aquí otro por allá, un masaje en varias espaldas y listo tu turno de la mañana había terminado. Saliste a la cafetería y hablaste con unas cuantas compañeras.

Al llegar la tarde empezaste nuevamente con el turno. Ayudaste a un grupo que provenía de las instalaciones Shinra, el pelirojo no paraba de coquetearte, hasta te invito a una cita pero hacía un año había terminado con el amor de tu vida. Francis, tu amigo de la infancia, llegaste a quererlo mucho y cuando te pidió ser su novia aceptaste sin pensarlo pero no duro, apenas le dijiste que pensabas mudarte a Edge se puso histérico, luego descubriste con dolor que el te estaba engañando con una compañera de su universidad. Quedaste devastada al punto de no recuperarte tan fácil, le habías dado todo, hasta tu virginidad pero no le importo. Viste como el grupo de amigos se iba caminando felices pensando en ir a un bar. ¿hace cuanto no tenías un plan con tus amigos? No te gustaba tomar pero si un bar tenía buena música no te importaba tomar cinco latas de cerveza. Un poco después llego un joven de cabello negro con una lesión en el pie, te toco atenderlo y el no paraba de coquetearle a tus compañeras

-muy bien señor…-_"¡demonios! Olvide su nombre"_

-Fair mejor llámame Zack

-bien… Zack-dijiste con duda-por favor acuéstese de medio lado, voy a hacer un par de flexiones y lego hare fuerza para que sus huesos vuelvan a su posición ¿entendido?

-¡claro que si!, sabe no muchas doctoras explican sus procedimientos solo te miran como un cliente mas y hacen lo que quieren con tu cuerpo

-lo se, esa es una de mis quejas, los pacientes son pacientes no billeteras llenas de dinero. Muy bien Zack voy a empezar, vas a sentir dolor ¿bien?

-no se preocupe doc soy un hombre muy resis-antes de que acabara la frase hiciste fuerza, escuchaste un sonido y por ultimo-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-_"con que resistente ¿eh?"_ dijiste burlona-¡mierda! ¿qué demonios…?-Zack se paro sin ningún problema-¡increíble! ¡estoy curado!-el te abrazo tan fuerte que casi te parte la espalda-¡usted es increíble doc! Mire, ya puedo caminar y mejor que antes ¡gracias! Sabe, le voy a decir a mi amigo que venga con usted… ¿cuál es su nombre?

-(T/N)-sonreíste por la energía de Zack

-se la debo doc, me vera pronto ¡ya lo vera!

Y se fue corriendo lleno de energía. Al parecer se llevo la poca que tenías porque estabas molida. Descansaste una hora antes de volver al apartamento. Al llegar Cameron se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la pequeña sala. Estaba mirando el techo y tenía un vaso de vodka en la mesa. Parecía muy pensativo, lo saludaste y luego te metiste al baño para darte una merecida ducha de agua caliente. Saliste con la pijama y te sentaste en la silla que estaba al frente del sofá. Tomaste un par de sorbos del jugo y esperaste pacientemente a que Cameron hablara. Pasaron cinco minutos y Cameron se sentó de un brinco en el sofá, parecía desconcertado y distraído

-¿qué pasa?-le preguntaste preocupada

-creo que Jena me esta engañando-dijo de la nada y le dio otro sorbo al vodka

-¡¿qué?! ¿por qué dices eso?

-porque la maldita estúpida no para de decir que la estoy dejando a un lado que ya no le pongo atención como antes… ¡me esta hartando!

-no entiendo

-mira cuando una mujer se empieza a quejar de la relación a cada minuto, hora y las 24 horas todos los día de la puta semana ¡significa que hay algo!-Cameron se levanto molesto y cogió su chaqueta

-¿a dónde vas?

-al bar, el que casualmente esta al frente

-cuídate-el se despidió, segundos después apareció Merry, estaba despelucada y mal vestida, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, camino ágilmente hacia en sofá, se sentó y oculto su rostro en sus manos-¿qué pasa?

-he pecado-empezó a jalarse del cabello-¡HE PECADO!

-¡tranquilízate!-volviste a sentarla y te sentaste a su lado-cuéntame lo que sucedió

-estaba terminando de organizar unas cosas cuando de la nada apareció un tipo, tenía una vestimenta rara y cabello azabache-suspiro-era tan alto y, y guapo, entonces le ofrecí si quería conocer la iglesia, el acepto y le mostré la iglesia, parecía muy interesado, llegamos a un pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de limpieza, nos miramos, le sonreí y de la nada empezamos a besarnos, nos metimos en el cuarto lo cerramos, el empezó a quitarme el vestido y yo la capa roja, o por Dios sentía tanto pero tanto calor entonces nos quedamos como Dios nos trajo al mundo y el metió su….

-¡ya! No quiero tanta información-te tapaste los oídos con tus dedos

Merry lloriqueo-he pecado… ¡Dios! Debo castigarme

-espera no lo hagas.

Mientras intentabas detener a tu amiga de que se diera latigazos en su espalda, Cameron se encontraba en la barra del bar. No para de beber whiskey, ya iba a terminarse la botella pero no sentía efectos de borrachera. Suspiro resignado, maldijo el día en que conoció a Jena. Su relación estaba estancada, el sabía que Jena quería algo mas pero el no quería ese mas, no podía imaginarse casado, con ELLA, a veces creía que estaba loca. Ya no la soportaba. El bar estaba casi vacío, solo quedaban los que estaban tan borrachos que terminaron dormidos en la mesa. Le dio otro sorbo a su vaso y en ese momento alguien mas se sentó. Cameron lo miro de reojo, era un tipo alto, de cabellera rubia miel, tenía el cabello largo y recogido en una coleta, dos mechones le caían a cada lado de su rostro. El tipo lo miro y le levanto su vaso, Cameron lo imito plantando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Estaban separados por una silla, la distancia no era mucha. Los dos terminaron el whiskey de un solo sorbo

-¿noche difícil?-le dijo el extraño

-por algo estoy ahogando mis pensamientos en alcohol ¿no lo crees?

El extraño sonrió-me llamo Axel

-Cameron

-¿cuál es tu problema?

-mi novia, maldita sea

-pues que sean dos-le pidió al bartender otro vaso de whiskey-¿te molesta si conversamos?

-para nada, no me caería mal una charla con un hombre

-¿no tienes amigos?

-tenía un amigo pero el imbécil le partió el corazón a mi mejor amiga. Quería romperle la cara, a veces deseo que lo atropelle un bus

-debes quererla mucho

-y que lo digas, es tanto que vivo con ella y otra mejor amiga

-ouch, nada de amigos

-si, a todos los tengo en otra ciudad. La verdad no me molesta, pero la falta de amigos me hace mal, tengo que escucharlas, ¿a quien engaño? Ninguna de las dos tiene problemas y si los tiene debo sacárselas a la fuerza, literal, debo ponerles un cuchillo en la garganta para que abran la boca

-que gracioso. Propongo un brindis por tus amigas y esta noche

-salud.

Chocaron los vasos y bebieron otros dos vasos de whiskey, hasta se hicieron amigos del bartender. Charlaron y rieron hasta las doce de la noche. Cameron estaba muy entretenido pero luego recordó que debía madrugar al otro día para llegar a su trabajo. Debía conseguir una entrevista con el antiguo grupo terrorista AVALANCHA pero mas importante hacerle una entrevista al famoso Cloud Strife. Se despidió de todos y salió junto con Axel

-vivo en ese edificio-lo señalo-si quieres pasar un momento por aquí las puertas están abiertas

-es muy gentil de tu parte

-bueno, hasta la próxima

Axel dudo-Ca-Cameron-lo llamo

-¿si?

Axel parecía un poco incomodo-bueno…-el se acerco mas a Cameron-debo confesarte algo… bueno, la verdad… soy gay

-oh-Cameron no parecía muy sorprendido-bien por ti

-¿no te molesta?

-la verdad ni me importa, estoy a favor de eso, no te preocupes

-¿estas ocupado mañana?

-nop, ¿vas a venir?

-si no te molesta

-perfecto de paso te presento a mis chicas.

Los dos rieron por su comentario y se despidieron. Cameron volvió al apartamento y se encontró con un desastre, la mesa del comedor estaba volteada, el sofá estaba a un lado, la pequeña cocina tenía los cubiertos regados en el piso hasta había agua regada. Al principio pensó que los ladrones se habían metido pero escucho tu grito en la habitación de Merry. Corrió hasta ella y se encontró contigo encima de Merry tratando de quitarle un látigo lleno de púas. Tuvo que intervenir para ayudarte. Entre los dos cogieron a Merry y envolvieron su torso con una cobija, parecía alguna esquizofrénica, tenía el cabello alborotado y se movía de un lado para otro como si estuviera poseída. La cogieron de los pies y la arrastraron hasta la sala. Ella daba patadas y decía incoherencias. Cameron trajo agua bendita y la biblia

-¿cómo funciona esto?

-no esta poseída

-¡claro que si! Solo falta que su cabeza de un giro de 360º

-déjame intentar-Merry trato de girarla pero no podía-nop, no estoy poseída

-entonces…-le contaste lo que le había pasado-hay pillina-dijo coqueto-¿quien fue tu diablillo?

-se que su apellido es Valentine

-ni siquiera sabes su nombre, solo es otro día en el paraíso-Cameron se sentó en el sofá y extendió sus piernas-ya era hora de que te divirtieras

-¡claro que no! He pecado y merezco ser reprendida

-¿jodiendote la espalda? Ni de broma

quisiste unirte a la conversación pero tu celular vibro-¿hola?

-_¿doc?_

-¿con quien hablo?

-_¡doc soy yo, Zack!_

-ho-hola Zack-_"¿cómo consiguió mi numero?"_

-_doc necesito su ayuda ahora mismo. Mi amigo tiene un dolor en la pierna_-escuchaste al fondo que alguien le decía que no era nada-_¡siempre dices eso! Doc ¿esta muy ocupada?_

-la verdad no… si quieres ve a esta dirección y revisare a tu amigo

-_¡gracias doc! Nos vemos._

Los otros dos te miraron y solo pudiste encogerte de hombros. Paciente es paciente, no podías ignorar eso. Te pusiste el uniforme y te arreglaste. Cameron te acompaño hasta la estación del tren. Llegaste a donde habías indicado, era un edificio, no muy grande pero a veces te servía como consultorio privado. No podías ir al hospital porque no era tu turno y los de fisio nunca trabajaban a altas horas de la noche. Arreglaste todo y esperaste unos cinco minutos, en ese momento llego Zack parecía alterado. Te dejo dinero y se fue. Al rato apareció un hombre de cabello rubio y puntiagudo, tenía vestimenta negra y era muy atractivo. Te sonrojaste por tu pensamiento, era tu paciente, no podías pensar en esas cosas, era poco profesional. Sacaste tu computador y le pediste unos datos, apenas abrió la boca, sentiste música en tus oídos. _"¿pero que me pasa?"_ tu corazón estaba acelerado. Nunca te había pasado con un paciente.

-¿cuál es su nombre?

-Cloud Strife

tecleaste en tu laptop-bien, comencemos ¿dónde le duele?

-el pie derecho pero no es nada grave

-es mejor revisar que lamentar-no es que quisieras estar mas tiempo con el, es que no querías perder el viaje-por favor acuéstese y quítese los zapatos

el te obedeció y te pusiste en sus pies-no es nada

-no vamos a tardar-tomaste su pie y lo levantaste. Hiciste un poco de presión al doblarlo. El hizo una mueca de dolor-al parecer si es algo ¿qué le ocurrió señor Strife?

-estábamos luchando contra unas bestias. Una logro golpearme la pierna con su látigo

-¿por qué?

-soy miembro del grupo AVALANCHA

-¡¿de verdad?!-hiciste un movimiento en falso y caíste en su pecho, pusiste tus manos en sus pectorales-l-lo siento-parecían piedras

-¿se encuentra bien?-puso sus manos en tus brazos

Sentiste una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo tu cuerpo, lo miraste a los ojos y quedaste hipnotizada-si-fue lo único que respondiste. Sin darse cuenta los dos acercaron sus rostros y se unieron en un beso. El te abrazo con sus brazos y tu pasaste los tuyos alrededor de su cuello. Tu corazón latía a mil por hora pero el sonido de algo cayéndose hizo que despertaras. Te separaste abruptamente y te levantaste. Llevaste tu mano izquierda a tu boca y miraste hacia otro lado-disculpe-susurraste. Lo miraste, el parecía contrariado-voy a formularle unas cremas y unas pastas para el dolor

-gra-gracias-Cloud se levanto lentamente

-aquí los tiene. Creo que eso es todo. Que tenga una bonita velada.

Los dos salieron en distintas direcciones. Corriste para sacarte esas sensaciones de la cabeza. Aun tenías la imagen de Cloud grabada en tu mente, también sentías sus labios sobre los tuyos. Llegaste jadeante al apartamento. Los demás estaban dormidos. Te quitaste el uniforme, aun podías olerlo, todo te recordaba a Cloud y el beso. Te tapaste con la cobija y cerraste los ojos con fuerza, habías fallado en cuanto a tu profesión. Lloraste en silencio, nadie podía saber lo que había pasado. Nadie, el problema era que Cameron necesitaba una entrevista precisamente con Cloud y su equipo, por eso te habías emocionado. No querías que la mañana llegara.


	18. Al final todo estaría igual

**BUENAS NOCHES :3 aquí les dejo el nuevo cap del fic :D espero se rían un poco, dejen algunos reviews pero mas que todo disfruten de la lectura. Uff me duelen las manos de tanto escribir. Gracias a todos por leer, los quiero. Hasta el proximo Cap.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despertaste con un sabor amargo en la boca. No era porque el beso de Cloud te hubiera disgustado, sino que ese ligero beso te dejo una adicción. Te sentía extrañas, querías mas de el, lo querías ver, escuchar su voz y ver aquellos ojos que lograban hipnotizarte. Querías ver al hombre que logro quitarte de la cabeza a Francis, el problema era que el es tu paciente. Miraste el reloj, ibas una hora tarde, eso no te importo, en cierta forma, saliste de tu habitación y entraste a la diminuta sala. Cameron no paraba de gritarle a Jena, el pobre parecía desesperado. El te miro con sorpresa, normalmente eres muy puntual, demasiado cuando se trata de tu trabajo. Cameron colgó el celular importándole poco los gritos de Jena. Boto el celular al sofá y se acerco, tenías la mirada perdida y estabas pálida. El te preparo el desayuno y te vio comer, dabas pequeños bocados a la tortilla. Lo miraste con los ojos llorosos. Debías reunir fuerza para contarle lo sucedido. Terminaste de desayunar y te aclaraste la garganta, era hora de confesarse

-me bese con mi paciente

Cameron escupió su café y tocio un poco-¿qué?-logro pronunciar

Te tapaste la cara con las manos-lo que escuchaste

-pero, pero tu eres muy profesional, ¿cuántas de tus compañeras no han terminado matrimonios?

-¡lo se maldición! ¿qué crees? ¿qué no me…?-la palabra 'arrepiento' se quedo atorada en tu garganta

-vaya… no te arrepientes-Cameron tomo un sorbo del café-¿qué paso anoche?

-nada, estaba revisándolo, tenía un dolor en la pierna derecha y me caí encima…

-¡espera!-el se acerco a ti-¿te toco?-lo miraste con una mueca-porque si fue así iré directamente y lo matare

-creo que te mataría a ti primero-dijiste con sarcasmo

-a ver escúpelo ¿quién fue?-Cameron volvió a tomar de su café

-…Cloud Strife-volvió a escupirlo pero con mas fuerza

-no… mames… ¡¿atendiste a Cloud Strife?!-solo asentiste-o Dios, o Dios, ¡o Dios! ¡tienes que conseguirme una entrevista con el!

-no creo que vuelva

-ohoho, creo que no entiendes el asunto… el es un hombre noble, va a volver para disculparse por su comportamiento

-¿cómo lo sabes?

El se encogió de hombros-no se, solo digo.

Después de discutirlo, Cameron te obligo a ir al hospital. Hasta te acompaño en el tren, algo que el odiaba, por eso tenía carro. Te dejo en la puerta principal y medio te amenazo de muerte, a veces te daba miedo. Llegaste directamente a la oficina de la supervisora. Ella te miro sorprendida, nunca habías faltado, siempre llegabas puntual y eras la única que no había tenido algún problema con los pacientes, en cuanto a la parte sentimental. Escribió algo en su computadora pero te dejo volver a tu trabajo. Atendiste a varios soldados y atendiste otra vez a los de Shinra lo único diferente que notaste fue que el señor Tseng ni el señor Rude habían asistido. Le restaste importancia y seguiste con tu labor. Te reíste de los constantes chiste de Reno, al final terminaron siendo amigos. Lo viste partir y saliste a comer. Compraste un café moka mediano y un paquete de papas, no era la mejor combinación pero no estabas de buen humor. Miraste a tus compañeras, todas sonreían y susurraban _"odio a las personas felices"_ si tu no estabas feliz nadie lo debía estar. Seguiste comiendo tu merienda hasta que dejaste de escuchar la bulla de tus compañeras de trabajo, levantaste la mirada y casi te atragantas con una papita. Cloud se dirigía hacia ti, agachaste la cabeza _"de pronto no me reconozca… muy tarde"_ sin preguntártelo Cloud se sentó frente a ti. Estaba serio y tu avergonzada. Le dijiste que esperara a que terminaras. Querías habla con el pero en privado. Al principio dudo pero después comprendió, todas estaban pendientes de ustedes. Salieron de la cafetería y entraste a tu consultorio, lo cerraste con llave para que nadie irrumpiera de la nada

-quería hablar…-empezó Cloud

-…de lo de anoche-terminaste-yo, yo también quería hablar de ese-te encogiste de hombros-temita

-¿podemos sentarnos?

-si, claro

-bien, solo quería pedirte disculpas

-no, yo soy la que debe disculparse-exhalaste aire-fui muy poco profesional…-le sonreíste con dificultad-¿estamos bien?

-eso creo… cuando le conté a mi novia no le importo

un yunque de 100 kg con la palabra novia escrita en el callo sobre tu cabeza-con que no le importo… sabes eso es muy extraño-susurraste, pero ¿quién eras para darle consejo?

-bien, creo que me iré

-si claro… ¡espera!-el se detuvo de inmediato-lo siento, no quiero molestarte mas pero mi amigo debe sacar un articulo sobre AVALANCHA entonces quería preguntarte si el puede tener una entrevista con ustedes. Si no es mucha molestia

Cloud miro hacia la pared-hoy estamos todos reunidos… dile que pase al bar 7th Heaven, no creo que sea mucha molestia

-¡gracias!

-si quieres puedes venir.

Asentiste contenta y fuiste a arreglar tus cosas. Mientras todo eso pasaba Cameron se encontraba en el apartamento jugando Grand Theft Auto 5. Su personaje se encontraba en un auto y no para de atropellar a las personas. Cuando empezó a dispararle a los agentes de policía el citofono sonó. Lo miro y luego le puso pausa a la partida. Descolgó el citofono y el celador de turno le dijo que Axel se encontraba en recepción. Lo dejo pasar y espero a que tocara la puerta. Sonó el timbre y Cameron le abrió la puerta, se saludaron como si fueran viejos amigos. Sin pedirle opinión le paso una consola para jugar. Entre los dos mataron a un montón de personas, policías y prostitutas. Eso les divertía. Al final se cansaron y comieron nachos en la cocina. Hablaron sobre deporte y las diferentes clases de homosexuales que había. Axel era muy masculino para ser gay, eso le parecía extraño a Cameron y de alguna manera retorcida, le parecía atrayente. Al terminar de comer Cameron se ofreció para mostrarle el apartamento. Miraron tu habitación, pero no entraron al igual que la de Merry

-el apartamento es pequeño pero es muy cómodo

-bueno debo acreditar que fue lo único que nuestros bolsillos pudo sostener-los dos rieron-bien por ultimo tenemos lo mejor del apartamento

-no me digas

-claro que si, mira el… baño-Axel río fuertemente al mirar que en verdad era el baño

-no me había reído así en un año

-bueno ahora si, aquí esta mi habitación-Cameron señalo la puerta, el se adelanto un poco y giro para ver a Axel-no es mucho lo que tengo que ofrecer, pero a mi me gusta

-bueno hay que probar cosas buenas

-si-dijeron al unisonó.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundo y de la nada empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Cameron le quito la chaqueta a Axel y lo empujo a su habitación. Cerro la puerta con seguro y libero toda la tención sexual entre ellos dos. Mientras Cameron descubría una nueva faceta de su personalidad Merry se encontraba organizando unas cosas en la iglesia. Había seguido tu consejo, no le dijo a nadie lo que había pasado. Camino por uno de los pasillos y entro a una de las recepciones. Entro sin pensarlo y sin tocar. Abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse sola con el señor Valentine. Trago fuerte, se miraron a los ojos y recordó las imágenes en el pequeño cuarto de limpieza. De manera extraña empezó a sentir calor. Sabiendo a donde llegarían las cosas trato de disimular lo que sentía, dejo unos papeles en el escritorio que estaba casualmente al lado del señor Valentine. Agacho la mirada y sonrió. El señor Valentine trato de cogerla del brazo pero Merry logro maniobrar bien y salir ilesa. Dejo escapar una bocanada de aire, demostrando el alivio que sentía, dio una pasos pero sintió y una mano en su hombro. Merry se tenso por el roce

-necesito hablar contigo-la voz profunda y carrasposa del señor Valentine hizo que el calor que sentía aumentara

-¿sobre que?-pregunto nerviosa

-lo de ayer. No quería que eso pasara

-¿lo de quitarme mi virginidad? Sabes yo tampoco-Merry se cruzo de brazos

-¿no puedes contenerte?

-no.

Sin importarle que la vieran, Merry se lanzo hacia el señor Valentine y empezó a besarlo, el le correspondió gustoso. Dieron pasos torpes y se acercaron un poco a la ventana. Perdieron la noción del tiempo. Todo iba bien hasta que Merry escucho la voz de la madre superior. Se separo abruptamente y pensó en un lugar para esconderse pero no pensaba con claridad. Los pasos de la anciana monja se escuchaban cerca entonces entro en pánico. No podía permitir que la vieran de esa forma. Sin pensarlo con claridad empujo al señor Valentine por la ventana olvidando un pequeño detalle, ellos se encontraban en un quinto piso. La madre superior pidió de su ayuda y ella olvidándose del señor Valentine acepto con una sonrisa. Cambiando de situación, paso una hora desde que Cameron se llevo a la cama a Axel, los dos se encontraban tapados por una sabana, la cama estaba desorganizada, las almohadas estaban regadas en el piso, la pared tenía rasguños y ellos dos se encontraban jadeantes y sin aire pero con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Cameron no se había sentido tan vivo

-eso…-tomo una bocanada de aire-wow-dijo Axel

-soy gay-dijo Cameron mientras respiraba con dificultad-joder me encanta-dijo alegremente-apenas vea a la perra de Jena se lo diré en la cara

-¡viva la homosexualidad!-Axel y Cameron chocaron las manos

Cameron se puso bocabajo y acerco su rostro al de Axel-¿estas listo para la cuarta ronda?-dijo seductivamente

Axel se acostó de medio lado-nací para estar listo

Cameron le sonrió y acerco su rostro para besarlo pero en ese momento su celular sonó. Lo busco y lo encontró debajo de su camisa-¿aló?

-_Cameron ¿sabes donde queda 7th Heaven?_

-no, ¿para que?-te pregunto un poco exasperado por tu interrupción

-_te conseguí la entrevista con AVALANCHA y Cloud Strife _

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿es en serio?!-estaba emocionado

-_si, por eso necesito que vayas a 7th Heaven. Allí se encuentra todo el equipo_

-¡te amo! ¡eres la mejor amiga que ha existido!

-_lose, lose, vamos ¿qué esperas? ¡alístate!_

-te voy a hacer la mujer mas feliz del planeta

-_ya, ya, ya nos vemos allá ¿listo?_

-claro que si, llegare en unos veinte minutos

-_bien, bye _

-bye cariño-Cameron miro a Axel-lo siento, debo dejar esto para otro momento. (T/N) me consiguió una entrevista con AVALANCHA-Axel sonrió y Cameron lo beso-en verdad lo siento

-trabajo es trabajo. Vamos, cambiémonos tengo ganas de tomar una copa

-¿una copa?

-7th Heaven es un bar, he ido un par de veces. Vamos yo te guío.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y empezaron a cambiarse. Mientras tanto, tu te encontrabas acompañando a Zack y a Cloud en su trabajo. Resulto que no fue tan fácil convencer del todo al héroe. A ti ni te molestaba, habías capado trabajo. De vez en cuando Zack te molestaba y tu se la devolvías, en una ocasión le hiciste algo al pelinegro que por suerte lograste ver una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Cloud. Tuviste que mirar hacia otro lado para que no se te notara el sonrojo. Tuviste un poco de suerte, cuando ya estaba finalizando las entregas se toparon con un monstruo. Los viste luchas y quedaste fascina y al mismo tiempo preocupada, a Cloud aun le dolía la pierna. No pudiste hacer nada la noche pasada por, bueno, el beso y la vergüenza. Cuando terminaron la pelea, le dijiste a Cloud que lo ayudarías con su dolor. El se acostó en el piso, le hiciste un pequeño masaje y encontraste el punto que generaba el dolor. Con un par de movimientos lograste deshacerte de aquel punto. Para Cloud hubo un momento doloroso pero ahora ya no existía. El te sonrió y agradeció. No pudiste ocultar la sonrisa de tonta que se formo en tus labios. Montaron en las motocicletas pero tu ibas en la de Cloud. Llegaron al bar en menos de cinco minutos. Conociste al equipo de AVALANCHA. Todos te saludaron con euforia y te pidieron ayuda para los dolores en las extremidades y espalda

-¡hey doc!-te llamo Zack, se encontraba en la escalera junto con Cloud-ven, queremos presentarte a Tifa. La novia de Cloud

_"__creo que no era necesario recalcar eso"_ pensaste disgustada-bien, ¿esta arriba?

Cloud fue el primero en subir-si, apúrate, te va agradar-dijo Zack

Cloud llevaba ventaja. Al acercarse a su habitación escucho sonidos provenientes de ella. Reconocía esos gemidos, eran de Tifa. Sintió que iba a ver algo que no quería. Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y se encontró con la peor de las imágenes-Tifa-susurro dolido

-¡Cloud!-frente a el estaba Tifa en su cama tapándose con su cobija y a su lado estaba Tseng y Rude-pu-puedo explicarlo

-¿qué pasa Clo…?-Zack se quedo con la boca bien abierta

de la nada apareciste tu y viste la imagen poco prometedora-zoooorra-dijiste casi sin aire

ese fue el detonante-mueran-viste con horro como Cloud se lanzaba hacia ellos. Los dos personajes alcanzaron a ponerse los calzoncillos y coger parte de su ropa. Zack también se unió. Los dos agentes de Shinra bajaron con rapidez las escaleras alarmando a todo el grupo. Trataron de ponerse los pantalones pero Cloud logro alcanzarlos, los cogió de las camisetas y los lanzo hacia la puerta de entrada tumbándola-ustedes vuelven a poner un pie en este bar y yo me asegurare de enviarlos al infierno ¿entendido?-los dos asintieron-¡LARGO!-y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo

-Clo-Cloud yo…-Tifa quería hablarle

-eres una…

Cameron miro la puerta tumbada en el piso con cierta curiosidad y luego miro la entrada, subió unos escalones seguido de Axel y en ese momento Cloud salió rápidamente, monto su motocicleta y desapareció. Cameron se quedo con la palabra en la boca, entro al bar y te miro con cara de confusión. Solo pudiste encogerte de hombros y mirar la entrada. Aun estaba en shock. Las infinitas barbaridades que salieron de la boca de Cloud te había dejado sin habla, al igual que los demás. Le explicaste lo sucedido a tu amigo. Cameron no perdió el tiempo y empezó las entrevistas mientras el hacía su trabajo empezaste a conocer a Axel. Cuando termino de anotar la ultima pregunta de Nanaki su celular vibro. Lo puso en altavoz pero estaba sentado junto a ti y tu habías escogido una mesa bien apartada

-¿qué pasa Merry?-dijo Cameron anotando unos ultimo apuntes

-_chicos… ayúdenme_-Merry susurraba

-¿Merry?-dijiste preocupada

-_metí la pata. Me revele contra eso locos…_

-Merry llega al punto-le exigió Cameron

-_me van a meter en la hoguera_-escucharon unos sonidos de fondos-_oh no_-dijo con la voz casi quebrada-_debo colgar_

-Merry espera ¿dónde estas?-le preguntaste con urgencia

-_en la iglesia…_

Y colgó. Corrieron como pudieron y sorpresivamente llegaron en menos de cinco minutos. Entre Cameron y Axel tumbaron las puerta y se encontraron con una secta vestidos con túnicas negras y a Merry atada a un palo y rodeada de leña. Mientras Axel y Cameron golpeaban a los debiluchos religiosos, tu tratabas de desatar las cuerdas de Merry. Una mujer te saco un cuchillo, tu solo la golpeaste y ella tiro el arma al piso, el cual te sirvió de mucha ayuda. Cuando Merry quedo liberada, corrieron lejos de la iglesia. Cameron prendió una antorcha y dejo que el fuego se extendiera por toda la iglesia. Para tu mala suerte, los mas rápidos los estaba alcanzando. Uno logro jalarte de la camisa. Cameron trato de volver, viste que el hombre levanto su brazo y te cubriste la cabeza con tus brazos. El hombre salió volando hacia un lado. Miraste hacia un lado y te encontraste con Cloud. Tenía su gran espada en su mano. Los religiosos dudaron y se fueron espantados. Al final, Cloud te llevo al apartamento en su motocicleta y los demás tomaron taxi. Le ofreciste hospedaje y el acepto un poco avergonzado. Cameron lo alentó pero mas que todo para realizar la entrevista. Al llegar Merry se fue directamente a su cuarto y Axel se quedo en la cocina. Cloud se sento en el sofá y tu a su lado, Cameron empezó con las preguntas y apenas termino, tocaron la puerta. El mismo fue y abrió. Era Jena y estaba enfadadísima

-¡¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?!-dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-hay no seas dramática, si tu me estabas engañando-dijo relajado

-¿co-como…?

-querida, hablas de mi, eso lo resuelve todo

-pero, pero, ¡pero!... ¡¿quién es la otra?!

-Jena te presento a tu reemplazo. Axel-abriste los ojos sorprendida y Jena parecía estupefacta-si querida te reemplace con un hombre-Cloud lo veía sin comprender

-e-eres…

-¡si! ¡acertaste! ¡soy gay! Y todo es gracias a ti-eso la dejo mas que confundida-si no fuera por tus constantes berrinches y horas de espera para que salieras del baño, no me habría dado cuenta que esto del otro bando, así que gracias por hacerme la vida un infierno para abrirme los ojos

-pero, pero, pero, pero-Jena tenía la respiración agitada-¡no lo voy a permitir!-y salió corriendo

-ah-dijo Cameron con molestia-se va a suicidar, demonios. Acompáñame Axel, no podre hacerlo solo

los dos salieron y Cloud te miro-son mis amigos ¿qué puedo hacer?

-nada-sonrió-(T/N) quería hablar acerca de…

-Cloud, acabas de salir de una relación-le diste unas palmadas en la pierna-no te preocupes esperare-el te miro con ternura-bueno, igual no le gusto a nadie-te encogiste de hombros

-no es verdad.

Cloud te beso y tu le correspondiste. Lo abrazaste del cuello y el puso sus manos en tus caderas. Tocaste su mejilla y el metió su mano por debajo de tu camisa, sentiste una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo tu cuerpo. El beso se volvió mas intenso y tus pensamientos estaban desordenados. Cloud profundizo el beso ingresando su lengua en tu cavidad. El te levanto en sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia tu habitación. Te acostó en tu cama y poco a poco empezó a levantar tu blusa…

-¡detente!-te tapaste las orejas con tus manos-¡ya Cameron! No quiero escuchar mas

-pero (T/N) si ya venía la mejor parte, además algún día vas a perder la virginidad-estaban sentados en el sofá de la enorme sala

-¡cállate! Ya te dije no quiero escuchar mas

-vamos-lloriqueo Cameron-pero si ya venía la parte del sexo

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

-si Cameron no pronuncies la palabra con S frente a la niña-se burlo Merry

-no mas

Cameron rio-aguafiestas-dijo divertido.

Rodaste los ojos y miraste a Uva, parecía molesta e indignada, de pronto fue por que no apareció en la historia. Le acariciaste la cabeza y luego su cuello. Minutos después Tifa trajo a Denzel, el se quedaba gran parte de la tarde con Tifa y luego ella lo traía aquí. Saludaron a Tifa y charlaron un poco hasta que ella se fue, esperaron a que Denzel terminara las tareas y se pusieron a ver una película. Tu, Uva y Denzel se encontraban un poco achantados, Cloud se encontraba en una misión junto con Zack en otra ciudad un poco lejos de Edge. Lo extrañabas mucho. La película comenzó y te llego un mensaje de Cloud, algo que te extraño porque el no solía contestar ese maldito celular. El mensaje decía "duerme bien", una sonrisa se formo en tus labios y guardaste el mensaje. En verdad, amabas a Cloud Strife.


	19. Fly away

**¡¿que tal?! siento la demora, creo que con este cap volví al humor del principio :D bien por mi. Espero les guste y no olviden dejar reviews. Los quiero, ¡hasta la próxima!**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en Edge, los pájaros cantaban hermosas melodías, el sol brillaba, las personas estaban extrañamente felices. Todo te parecía perfecto, si no fuera por el simple hecho de estar metida en un aeropuerto con once personas, si contamos a Nanaki, que nunca se habían montado en un avión, si tal vez ellos se montaban a cada nada en una nave muy cósmica pero un avión era diferente. Había pasajeros de toda clase, puestos incomodos y unas reglas muy estrictas que debían cumplirse. No estabas tan preocupada por perder el vuelo sino que estabas preocupada por ese grupito de inadaptados que miraban fascinados el aeropuerto como si fuera alguna clase de obra de arte, exceptuando a Cloud y Vincent, esos dos no parecían sorprenderse por nada. Estabas haciendo la fila para dejar el equipaje, Denzel estaba a tu lado y Marlene en el otro. Las personas te miraban con lastima, lo mas probable es que pensaran que metiste la pata pero bien metida. Algunos se susurraban entre ellos sin dejar de verte y lo único que podías hacer era suspirar por frustración. Cameron estaba mas delante de ti, el suertudo se iba en primera clase con su prometido Axel, el maldito resulto ser asquerosamente rico y para mas colmo, tu prima ya había dejado su equipaje junto con Zack. Todo gracias a esa barriga de seis meses. Unos días antes habían ido al medico, tu acompañaste a Cloud para consolarlo, aun no se atrevía a tocar la barriga de Leila, la ecografía les mostro que era niña. Zack salto de alegría mientras Cloud tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Dejaste de mirar a la pareja feliz y te enfocaste en dar un par de pasos junto con Denzel y Marlene. Antes de pasar con la recepcionista Cameron se paro enfrente tuyo y te restregó en la cara, literal, sus boleto de primera clase. Si no fuera porque estabas en publico con dos niños a los lados, te hubieras lanzado sobre el. Tuviste que aguantar y pasar. Dejaste la maleta y la de los dos niños, tuviste que guiar al grupo AVALANCHA para que dejaran las maletas. Llevaban poca ropa, casi no hubo problema excepto con la espada de Cloud y Zack. El otro problema que veía venir era el detector de metales y Barret. Llevabas solo un bolso a la mano, ahí guardabas todas las identificaciones del grupo, menos las de Zack y Vincent por obvias razones. Pasaron el detector, te sorprendiste al ver que no hubo casi problema con Barret, el solo se quito su mano robótica y la puso en el detector, el problema fue con Yuffie, la ninja alias loca del cosplay llevaba en sus bolsillos y casi toda su ropa, armas ninja, casi la detienen por terrorismo, al final solo fue que dijera quien era su padre. Suspiraste aliviada por salir de ese problema, caminaron en grupo y entraron al Duty Free. Todos estaban maravillados de las increíbles rebajas. Te preocupaste por ellos, la posibilidad de que se gastaran el dinero en estupideces era alto. Le compraste unos dulces a Marlene y Denzel, en ese momento te topaste con Zack, Cloud y Leila

-¿cómo les fue?-preguntaste-¿les dejaron abordar las espadas?

-si-dijo un poco incomodo Zack

-¿qué paso?-Leila estaba tensa, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba asesinamente a Zack

Zack abrió la boca pero Cloud se le adelanto-el gerente de la aerolínea era mujer-_"no me digas"_ pensaste, sentiste rabia de un momento a otro-nos permitió llevarlas y nos entrego esto-Cloud y Zack sacaron unos papelitos-nos dio su numero por si había algún problema

Leila le arrebato el papel a Zack-no va haber ningún problema-lo rompió en mil pedacitos y lo tiro a la basura-espero que no necesitemos ese numero-Leila estaba enojada y se fue, Zack la persiguió

También querías romperlo pero tu parte racional aun funcionaba-de pronto necesitemos su numero, puede que de venida nos pongan problema-lo guardaste en tu celular-pero espero que no haya problema-dijiste con la mandíbula tensa

Cloud te arrebato el papelito y lo tiro a la basura-también lo espero-beso tu frente y te empujo un poco para que caminaras

Miraron un par de tiendas y de la nada Uva apareció delante de ti-¡Uva!-la alzaste-¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-eso tiene explicación mis queridos plebeyos-Cameron llevaba a Amarilo de una correa y Kira estaba en su lomo, Nanaki caminaba a su lado y sobre el estaba Cait-veras, los asientos de primera clase estaban vacíos, solo estábamos nosotros dos y pensé, mi pobre Amarilo debe estar solito e incomodo, así que le dije a Axel que compráramos un boleto para Amarilo pero después me dije ¿qué hay de los demás? Entonces decidimos comprarle a todos un boleto

-¡¿le compraste boletos de primera clase a nuestras mascotas?! ¡¿y nosotros que?!

-shhhhhh, tranquila no pasa nada, es muy común que yo ponga de primeras cosas un tanto estúpidas por encima de su bienestar, eso ya lo sabes-querías matarlo-además quería presumir que voy a ser rico-Cameron rio engreídamente

-tu…

-(T/N) tranquilízate-Cloud te cogió de los brazos para que no asesinaras a Cameron

-nos vemos plebeyos-Cameron siguió riéndose, Axel lo siguió y solo se encogió de hombros divertido.

Detestabas eso, sabías que solo lo hacía para hacerte rabiar, el no era presumido ni nada por el estilo. Debías dejarlo pasar, aunque tu instinto asesino no quería parar. Suspiraste y te sentaste en una banca cerca de una tienda. El matrimonio de Cameron y Axel se estaba acercando, te nombro a ti y a Merry sus damas de honor, al igual que a tu viejo amigo Francis pero como Cameron desea verte sufrir y pasar vergüenzas le dijo a Cloud que fuera su padrino de bodas. Como la fecha se acercaba, Cameron decidió volver a casa con su padre y madrastra. Tu también querías volver, extrañabas a tu familia pero lo que no tuviste en cuenta fue que Cameron invito a todos y al invitar a todos, significa presentar a Cloud a tus padres y presentar a Cloud a tus padres significa pasar vergüenzas y pasar vergüenzas significas… no lo quieres ni pensar, créelo. Puede que Cloud este nervioso pero tu lo estas aun mas, las dudas te llegaban a la cabeza como bombas. _"¡¿qué tal que a ellos no les agrede Cloud?! O peor ¡¿qué tal que a Cloud no le agrade mis padres?!"_ te sentías mareada y abrumada eso lo percibía Cloud. Toco gentilmente tu hombro y tu te recostaste en su pecho. El acaricio tu cabeza, lo miraste y el te miro, le tocaste la nariz y sonrió levemente. Barret y Cid veían la escena a lo lejos

-¿pueden creerlo?-decía Barret-spiky se va a cazar primero… ¡primero!

-ya cálmate-Cid no paraba de comer una caja de Nerds, eso de dejar de fumar lo estaba poniendo ansioso-amigo tengo un problema

-wow-Merry apareció-Cid no esta diciendo maldiciones ¿qué pacho?

-¡no lo se!-empezó a mover la pierna frenéticamente-no he fumado en dos horas, creo que me estoy muriendo

-te dije que eras adicto-Vincent se unió a la conversación, los dos hombres lo miraron, ya no llevaba su vestimenta sombría, solo una chaqueta negra y unos blue jeans además de unos mocasines bien finos-Merry me sugirió que llevara otra vestimenta para no causar problemas-dijo deduciendo la pregunta-deberías ir a rehabilitación

-¡cállate pedazo…!-Cid balbuceo-de vampiro-todos abrieron los ojos como platos. Cid comió frenéticamente los dulces hasta que se le acabaron-¡oh no! Se acabaron, necesito comprar mas

-Cid no-Barret lo detuvo-si sigues comprando se te acabara el dinero y luego no podrás comprar mas cigarrillos

-¡¿qué hago?! ¡necesito algo para calmar la ansiedad!

-toma Cid-Merry le paso una pelotita-eso me ayuda cuando estoy nerviosa.

Cid la tomo y empezó a apretarla con su mano, se le estaba bajando la ansiedad. Vincent y Merry dejaron a los dos compañeros y se fueron a caminar. Entraron a las diferentes tiendas cogidos de la mano, Vincent a veces la abrazaba de la espalda y recostaba su mentón en la cabeza de Merry. Los miraste, ellos parecían pareja, dándose pequeños besos cuando podía, demostrando su cariño por el otro. Así no era tu relación con Cloud, cuando estaban en el apartamento demostraban mas abiertamente su cariño hacia el otro con abracitos y besos pero por fuera eran las personas mas secas del mundo. Casi no se abrazaban, tampoco se besaban en publico, a ti no te gustaba demostrar tanto amor frente a tantas personas y a Cloud menos. No te molestaba en absoluto, sabías que Cloud te quería porque admitámoslo desde tu llegada le han pasado cosas inimaginables. Primero lo de la noche innombrable, la noche de los chocobos, el intercambio de cuerpos y no hay que mencionar lo de Leila, eso hacía que se pusiera nervioso y mas deprimido. En verdad te quiere porque sigue contigo a pesar de todas esas cosas. Uva paso por encima de ti y se enrosco en el cuelo de Cloud, por alguna extraña razón que desconocías a Uva le encantaba hacer eso. Ella restregaba sus bigotes en los cachetes de Cloud, en ese momento miraste el cabello rubio y puntiagudo de tu novio. _"siempre me he preguntado como es"_ pensaste y te levantaste. Cloud te miraba confundido

-¿puedo tocar tu cabello?

-¿Qué?

-vamos déjame tocarlo, están puntiagudo y raro, ¿es suave?

-… tócalo

extendiste tu mano y acariciaste su cabeza. _"¡es muy suave y sedoso!"_-tu cabello es muy lindo-tus ojos se iluminaron

-gra-gracias, creo-en ese momento Cloud sintió otra mano, miro hacia el otro lado y se encontró con Zack-¿tu también?

-vamos, no te enojes, siempre tuve curiosidad

Leila apareció de la nada y también empezó a tocar el cabello de Cloud-increíble, tu cabello es tan suave y sedoso ¿qué shampoo usas?-Cloud la miro serio-¡oye! Esa no es manera de ver a la posible madre de tu primogénito-lo dijo en broma. Cloud agacho la mirada y un aura deprimente lo cubrió

-¡Leila! Con eso no se juega y menos con Cloud-dijiste poniendo tus manos en la cintura

-C-Cloud solo estaba bromeando, claro que no es tu hija, es de Zack, ¡ya lo veras!-decía desesperada-tranquilo, veras que nacerá con una mata de cabello azabache, o en el peor de los casos con cabello rojizo-susurro pero fue lo suficientemente audible para Cloud.

El dejo caer su cabeza en tu hombro y casi todo su peso cayo en ti, su aura deprimente había aumentado, hasta podías sentirla-Leila no, no señorita, ¡niña mala!

-no me regañes-sus ojos se aguaron y empezó a llorar-no era mi intensión

-ya cariño-Zack la abrazo-¿qué te parece si vamos a ver esa manilla que tanto te gusto?-Leila lo miro con carita triste y asintió. Los dos se fueron dejándolos a ustedes tres

Uva trataba de consolarlo lamiéndole la mejilla-ya Cloud todo va a estar bien-acariciaste con cariño su espalda-vamos, no te desanimes mira a tu alrededor todo va a estar bien-miraste a tu alrededor y en ese preciso momento, pasaron mujeres embarazas, con cochecitos, bebes en mano y niños pequeños corriendo a su alrededor. Sentiste que Cloud levantaba su rostro pero hiciste resistencia y le diste suaves palmaditas en su cabeza-mejor quédate así.

Después de que el peligro paso le dijiste a Cloud que era momento de abordar. Llegaron a la sala e hicieron la fila para abordar. Denzel estaba al lado de Cloud y Tifa detrás, aun se podía sentir la tención entre ellos. La fila se movía con lentitud pero al final entraron. Pasaron por los puestos de primera clase, Cameron te saludo y levanto un coctel, Amarilo emitió un graznido y Cait los saludo. Uva bajo de los hombros de Cloud y tomo asiento en una de las enormes sillas. Miraste a la pareja feliz con profundo rencor. Entraste a la parte de los asientos normales y trataste de dejar tu maleta en la parte superior pero tu estatura no ayudaba de a mucho. Vincent paso por un lado y solo fue que extendiera su mano para dejarla bien puesta, le agradeciste su ayuda y viste sorprendida que Merry había cogido tu puesto junto a la ventana. Ella sonrió y tu solo pudiste sentarte con los brazos cruzados. Cloud se encontraba en los puestos del centro junto con Denzel y Tifa, el pobre chico estaba en medio de los dos. Sentiste lastima por Denzel, los miraste, Cloud nunca miraba a Tifa y ella lo miraba de reojo. Sabías que ella quería arreglar las cosas pero nunca encontrabas el momento oportuno para abordar el tema. El piloto dio su anuncio y la Azafata empezó con la demostración, Yuffie y Barret tomaban nota mientras Cid no paraba de exprimir la pelota, cuando la azafata se fue un hombre se levanto tembloroso, camino lentamente y con rapidez te jalo hacia el, puso una pistola en tu cabeza y te agarro con fuerza el brazo

-¡(T/N)!-gritaron todos los que te conocían

-¡quietos o le vuelo la cabeza a la niña!

_"__¿por qué? No lo entiendo ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas?"_ tus manos temblaban y mirabas a Cloud con los ojos cristalinos llenos de miedo y pánico-ayuda-dijiste y el hombre te ahorco con su brazo

-calladita niñita-trataste de resistirte y pusiste tus manos en los hombros del hombre-¡quieta!-hiciste fuerza y jalaste al hombre hacia delante tumbándolo frente a ti. Cuando tu y Cloud empezaron con su relación, el empezó a enseñarte formas de defensa, el no estaría siempre a tu lado. Sin perder tiempo le pisaste la mano y le arrebataste la pistola

-¡Vincent!-se lo lanzaste al pelinegro y retrocediste _"¡oh no! ¿y Cameron?"_ mientras sucedía esto Cameron se encontraba cantando un karaoke de Girls Just Want To Have Fun de Cyndi Lauper junto a las azafatas. El terrorista se encontraba amarrado en una de las sillas y desmayado por los golpes. Volviendo a lo nuestro, miraste al hombre que intenta levantarse

-te vas a arrepentir-antes de que pudiera levantarse una bola de pelos se le lanzo al rostro, Uva le aruñaba y mordía la cara-¡aaaaaah!

Cloud llego a tu lado y te abrazo, estabas preocupada pero por Uva, tu hurón se había metido dentro de la camisa del hombre, Barret se levanto y lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo dejo tendido en el piso-no puedo esperar mas-otro hombre se levanto y abrió su chaqueta mostrando una bomba. Todos gritaron por el pánico-hacen algún movimiento y…-Vincent se paro detrás del hombre y lo golpeo con la empuñadura de la pistola dejándolo noqueado.

Cid desactivo la bomba, Cloud recogió a los tres tipos, contando con el terrorista que se había enfrentado a Cameron y Axel, los amarro con una cuerda y les quito todas las armas. Le permitieron llevarlos afuera del avión y entregarlos a la policía, al volver todos aplaudieron aliviados, una chica lo tomo por sorpresa y se tomo una foto con el. Al final de todo Tifa cambio de puesto con Vincent, el se sentó junto a Merry y tu junto a Cloud. Cuando empezó el vuelo, ya te habías quedado dormida en el pecho de Cloud y Denzel encima de ti. Cloud también se había dormido. Tifa los miraba a lo lejos

-tranquila ya se le pasara-le decía Yuffie bostezando

-eso espero… (T/N) dijo que Cloud siempre le cambiaba el tema cuando quería hablar sobre mi o solo lo ignoraba. Yo… yo no quería lastimarlo

-no te preocupes, después entrara en razón.

Yuffie se acomodo para dormir. Tifa echo un ultimo vistazo antes de apagar la luz y unirse a los demás. Uva paso por un lado y subió por la pierna de Cloud, el abrió un ojo, cogió a Uva y la acaricio, antes de volver a dormir le susurro "buen trabajo".


	20. Querido suegro

**HOLA A TODOS ¿que tal? aquí esta el nuevo cap, siento la demora pero estaba tratando de organizar mis ideas. ¡Disfrutenlo! ojalá les guste :D**

* * *

Después de ocho horas de vuelo, el avión aterrizo. Las personas se paraban de uno en uno para buscar sus maletas. Después de media hora, todos salieron tranquilamente, excepto tu. Era ahora o nunca, muy pronto tus padres conocerían a Cloud y viceversa. Podías sentir un ligero temblor en las manos. Recogieron las maletas y salieron del aeropuerto, Cameron y Axel llevarían a los demás al hotel mientras tu, Cloud, Merry, Vincent y Uva irían de una vez por todas a casa de sus padres. Te despediste de Leila, sus padres habían ido a recogerlos, Zack tenía ventaja, tus tíos eran personas muy amigables y amables, siempre tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y estaban mas felices que nunca pues iban a ser abuelos. Recibieron a Zack con una cálida bienvenida. _"maldito suertudo"_ ¿por qué estabas tan preocupada? Bueno eso tendrías que explicárselo a Cloud cuando se dirigieran a tu casa. Se despidieron de todos, miraste tu celular y encontraste un mensaje de tu padre "deje tu auto en el parqueadero 8" llevaste a Cloud hasta tu auto, era un Audi R8 Spyder blanco. Cloud lo miro sorprendido. Dejaste a Uva en el puesto de copiloto, Cloud la llevaría en sus piernas, dejaron el equipaje en el baúl y montaron en el carro. Antes de meter la llave diste un gran suspiro

-Cloud debes saber algo…

-¿sobre tus padres?

-si, bueno, puede que les agrades puede que no o puede ser que a ti te agraden o no… en fin te contare un poco de mi familia-encendiste el auto y arrancaste-veras mi padre es un beisbolista profesional, no te diré de que se trata el juego, a mi padre le encanta enseñar a las personas como jugar, eso haría que ganaras puntos pero mi verdadera preocupación es mi madre-giraste por la derecha y entraste a una avenida-ella… tiende a decepcionarse mucho, no importa cuanto me esfuerce o lo que haga, siempre me critica algo o me reprende y me hace caer en cuenta de que pude haberlo hecho mejor, a lo que quiero llegar es que, no se te haga raro si mi mama te da algún sermón. No te abras con ella, te lo aconsejo, no le cuentes sobre tus dudas, sentimientos y miedos, nada. Siempre saldrá con un comentario que te molestaría

-comprendo… ¿algo mas?

-bueno, tengo una hermano mayor, lo conocerás un poco antes de la boda. El es un ingeniero de sistemas, es muy fastidioso eso si te garantizo. Hasta a mi me fastidia. Debe ser porque soy muy parecida a mi padre-se sumergieron en un silencio un tanto incomodo-¡oh si! Casi lo olvido, quería hablarte sobre la forma en que nos conocimos

-¿por qué?

-bueno… mi mama no sabe que casi me roban, violan bueno lo que sea, mi padre si. Quede con el de que le diríamos esto…-de un compartimiento sacaste un pedazo de papel arrugado, lo abriste y empezaste a leerlo-mi padre le conto que esa noche salí del trabajo y…

-¿esta bien que hagas eso?-Cloud parecía nervioso, estaban en una avenida de alta velocidad y habían muchos carros

reíste un poco-¿te asusta? Bien toma el papel y léemelo en voz alta, yo no se que fue lo que mi padre le dijo

-esa noche saliste del trabajo, el tren no estaba funcionando, decidiste tomar un bus que te dejaría en una calle que estaba mas cerca del centro pero estaba muy oscuro y…-Cloud trato de leer la palabra-entraste al… bar, te encontraste conmigo y pediste un taxi

-bien, ¿puedes partirlo en pedacitos y tirarlo por la ventana?-Cloud lo partió, abrió la ventana y su cabello se movió frenéticamente, saco un poco la mano y dejo escapar los pedazos-por cierto, mi mama no parece una mujer criticona, es sonriente y sociable, es solo que tiene la manía de dar "consejos"

-bien-Cloud te miro-me gustaría decirte que todo saldrá bien pero te estaría mintiendo

-lo se, es mejor que no lo digas-lo miraste-no importa lo que pase…

-no quiero arruinar el momento pero por favor mira hacia al frente

reíste-hay Dios, lo siento esto de ser romántica no es lo mío.

Una hora mas tarde entraste por una calle que los llevaba a dos enormes puertas. Las puertas mandaron un mensaje a la pantalla del auto, tu solo oprimiste unos números, era la clave para entrar al conjunto de casas. Cloud miro por la ventaba, habían casa de distintos diseños, grandes y lujosas. ¿Acaso se había enamorado de una niña rica? Te miro sin que te dieras cuenta, estabas vestida con unos toreros que te llegaban a medio muslo, una camisa blanca con el estampado de una rosa negra y un chaleco holgado gris, además de un par de Converse negros, eras demasiado sencilla, nadie creería que fueras rica. Aunque recordó los regalos y el lugar donde vivías en Edge. El creía que vivía allí pero por tu trabajo. Llegaron a una glorieta, le diste la vuelta y entraste a una calle, avanzaste un poco hasta llegar a unas rejas, nuevamente ingresaste un código y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Era una colina no muy alta y en ella había una casa moderna llena de vidrios y una linda pared de madera. Estacionaste en el garaje y bajaste el equipaje junto con Cloud. Caminaron hasta la puerta principal y tocaste el timbre, eso le pareció extraño a Cloud, la verdad era que unos días antes de tu viaje a Edge habías tenido una fuerte discusión con tu madre, ella no quería que fueras pero tu si, querías conocer Edge y alejarte de tu familia por un buen tiempo para probar tu suerte, el punto fue que lanzaste tus llaves quien sabe donde y esa noche te quedaste en casa de Cameron. Solo pudiste encogerte de hombros y sonreírle a Cloud.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer de tu estatura, era gordita y tenía un delantal de cocina sobre su vestido de rayas, tenía tu mismo color de cabello pero sus ojos eran café claros. Ella les sonrió pero se quedo estupefacta al ver a tu acompañante, era verdad tu les habías dicho que tenías novio pero nunca les dijiste como era físicamente, solo que en verdad estabas enamorada de el. Cloud era un diez, aunque tu madre no lo admitiera, el era muy bueno para estar contigo. Le restaste importancia y pasaron por un lado, tu madre todavía no lo había asimilado bien, dejaron su equipaje aun lado de la escalera, Cloud llevaba una maleta cilíndrica negra en su mano y un gran estuche donde tenía guardado su espada en su espalda. Cogiste a Uva y empezaste el recorrido mientras tu madre los miraba con la boca bien abierta, le mostraste la cocina, luego la sala y el comedor. Todo iba bien hasta que un par de iguanas pasaron entre los pies de Cloud

-¡Pipe! ¡Pepa!-Cloud te miro pidiendo una explicación-bu-bueno es que…-te rascaste la cabeza avergonzada-tengo otras mascotas aparte de Uva, la iguana mas grande es Felipe pero le decimos de cariño Pipe y la otra es Pepa, ven sígueme-abriste la puerta de vidrio que los llevaba aun enorme jardín que se conectaba con un oscuro bosque. De la oscuridad se veían dos puntos brillantes

-¡cuidado!-Cloud te aparto y de la oscuridad salió un enorme lobo negro-rápido entremos

-tranquilo-le diste un par de palmadas en su hombro-te quería presentar a Norberto

-¿Norberto?

-si, mi papa lo encontró cerca de la piscina, lo criamos y ahora es un fuerte lobito alfa ¿cierto que si?-Norberto movió su cola y aulló agudamente, acerco su cabeza para que la acariciaras. Le pasaste a Uva a Cloud para acariciar a Norberto-¿ves? No es peligroso ¿cierto? ¿quién es un buen lobito? ¿quién? ¿quién?-Norberto aullaba mas, hasta se revolcó en el pasto-¿dónde esta Rodolfo?

-¿hay mas?-Cloud lo veía y no se lo creías

-¡si! Rodolfo es mi reno, lo encontré en la carretera un día. Oh míralo ahí esta-un enorme reno apareció saltando. Le tocaste la nariz para que se tranquilizara-vengan ustedes dos-el reno y el lobo se acercaron-este es Cloud y ella es Uva-Norberto olfateo a Cloud y aulló

-¿qué pasa?-dijo incomodo

-le agradas y a Uva también-Uva movía su colita de la emoción. Rodolfo le lamio la mejilla a Cloud dejándolo lleno de pasto-ya, ya, ya, mucho cariño Rodolfo, vuelvan a su casa, mañana podrán conocer mejor a Cloud-los dos animales se fueron

-¿ahora que falta? ¿un tiburón en la piscina?

Reíste divertida-claro que no pero en el parque acuático esta William, la orca asesina que mi papa y yo rescatamos. Ven mi papa acaba de bajar las escaleras.

Tu padre era un hombre de unos cuarenta y algo de años. Era alto, su cabello era café mas o menos largo con una que otra cana, sus ojos eran oscuros, no aparentaba su edad parecía de menos. Miro a Cloud de arriba a bajo, se acerco y le extendió la mano, Cloud la estrecho sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Tu padre sonrió. Se presentaron, tu mama se llamaba Rita y tu padre Joe. Tu mama quiso invitarlos a comer pero tu padre la interrumpió. Cogió dos bates de beisbol, una pelota y un guante. Le indico que lo siguiera, al principio pensabas quedarte con tu madre para hablar pero ella empezó a molestarte por Uva, si de pronto la casa ya era un zoológico pero Uva era tu problema, prácticamente tu padre cuidaba del resto. No quería empezar mal el día así que ignoraste las constantes quejas de tu madre y seguiste a Cloud y a tu Padre. Un poco mas delante de la cuadra había una cancha profesional de beisbol, tu padre lo había mandado a construir para practicar años antes de su retiro. Te sentaste en una de las bancas con Uva en tus piernas. Los dos entraron, tu padre se puso una cachucha con el logo de su antiguo equipo y el guante, le paso un bate a Cloud y le indico donde tenía que pararse. Tu padre lanzaba de vez en cuando la pelota, sonreíste un poco, al parecer tu padre estaba muy interesado en Cloud, el no invitaba a cualquiera a su cancha. Tu padre sonrió

-así que Cloud ¿verdad?

-si

-¿sabes jugar beisbol?

-no señor

-bien no importa, solo quiero probar tus habilidades, te lanzare la pelota y debes golpearla con el bate con todas tus fuerzas ¿entendido?

-si-estabas un poco tensionada, puede que Cloud fuera un gran peleador pero el beisbol no era tan fácil. Tu padre le lanzo la pelota, cerraste un poco los ojos pensando que Cloud fallaría pero para tu sorpresa la golpeo perfecto y la saco de la cancha-oh no, iré a recogerla

-¿Qué dices? ¡no! Corre muchacho-Cloud lo miro sin comprender-¡corre hacia el siguiente cuadrado-sin negarlo, Cloud lo obedeció, le dio la vuelta y volvió al cuadrado donde estaba antes-¡increíble!-corriste hacia la puerta y entraste a la cancha, abrazaste a Cloud con todas tu fuerzas

-¿qué pasa?

-¡lo lograste! Le caes bien a mi papa!-lo besaste rápidamente sin que tu padre se diera cuenta

-¿cómo es tu nombre?-Joe lo señalo y se acerco con una gran sonrisa

-Cloud Strife señor

-deja el señor, llámame Joe-tu padre le paso un brazo por los hombros-mi princesita me conto un montón de historias sobre ti y tu grupo de amigos, ¿eres un héroe?

-creo, he derrotado a mi enemigos y salvado al mundo

-¡eres un héroe!-Cloud sonrió apenado-¡enorgullécete! Hijo no hay nada mas agradable que llenar de esperanzas a los niños y personas

en ese momento Cloud recordó a Denzel-si, es la mejor sensación que pude sentir.

Tu padre también te rodeo con su brazo libre, Uva subió por tu pierna y olfateo a tu padre. El se distrajo con la nueva integrante y dirigió toda su atención al hurón. Tu padre adoraba a los animales. Tomaste la mano de Cloud, estabas muy feliz por el, Cloud también parecía emocionado y feliz, lo podías ver en sus ojos, había un brillo diferente y eso te reconfortaba, ahora lo único que faltaba era tu madre. Miraste el cielo y te preguntaste como estaría Vincent, la madre de Merry era una completa loca. Mientras los cuatro volvían a casa Merry se encontraba en el comedor de la suya, no vivía en el mismo conjunto, el de ella estaba al otro lado aunque su casa también era grande. No paraba de suspirar frustrada, tenía la esperanza de solo presentar a Vincent a su padre pero su madre hizo acto de presencia. Sus padres se habían divorciado después de que Pedro naciera, resulto ser el hijo del jardinero José. Pedro estaba al lado de Merry, a el le encantaba molestarla y ella lo odiaba por ser el hijo del jardinero. Vincent ahora la entendía, antes no creía lo que ella decía respecto a su madre pero después de ver el colgante en cruz exageradamente grande se arrepintió de haber dudado. El padre de Merry se encontraba al lado de el, ante fue muy simpático pero cuando su ex mujer llego, su mirada se volvió vacía y no dejaba de beber whiskey, si las cosas seguían como estaban Vincent se le uniría

-muere cabeza de zanahoria

-cállate Pedro, vete a jugar con tus amigas las flores-Pedro le saco la lengua

-Merry se amable con tu hermano-le regaño su madre

-no es mi hermano

-puede que no sea hijo de tu padre pero salió de mi, salió de mi vientre como tu lo hiciste cuando naciste-ella cogió su colgante-hay que amar a tu prójimo cariño

-creí que hacer adulterio también era pecado-Merry quito la mano de Pedro que estaba cerca de su rostro

-cariño-dijo exasperada-cada quien esta destinado a tener una pareja, resulto ser José

-entonces si José encuentra a su pareja ¿te puede abandonar sin remordimientos?-su madre trato de refutarle-porque puede que TU no seas la indicada para José y el se puede ir con su media naranja porque TU religión así lo dice

su madre abrió la boca pero no logro sacar palabra-con permiso

ella se fue y se llevo a rastras a Pedro-al fin-el padre de Merry dejo su vaso de whiskey y cerro con llave la puerta-no se como supo que llegarías. Bueno, entonces Vincent ¿te gusta la literatura clásica?

-si, disfruto de los buenos libros

-me encanta oír eso.

La madre de Merry no volvió, eso hizo que Vincent se conociera mejor con su padre. Después de llegar a la casa, Joe no paro de hablar con Cloud. Ya no estabas preocupada por eso, el problema era tu mama. Ya había tenido una pequeña discusión sobre Uva, tu papa te defendió, las dos sabían que lo hacía mas que todo porque Uva se comportaba como un perro, eso le llamaba muchísimo la atención pero se emociono mas cuando le contaste sobre Amarilo, quería ver al pollo gigante. Ya estaba planeado, después de cenar irían a la casa de Cameron, ya lo habías llamado y no se opuso a la idea de la visita. Tu mama había preparado unos wraps. Ya ibas en la mitad cuando tu madre empezó con las preguntas

-asi que… Cloud ¿a que te dedicas?

Cloud la miro levemente-soy repartidor

-¿repartidor?

-no seas tan modesto-Joe intervino-es un héroe

-¿un repartidor?

Cloud apretó su tenedor y tu frunciste el seño, tu padre también estaba tenso-si, este joven a arriesgado su vida para salvar el mundo

-y ¿cómo? ¿le entrega tarde los pedidos a los malos?

-mama, basta-dejaste los cubiertos en la mesa-Cloud lucho contra Sephiroth-tu padres se pusieron pálidos, la terrorífica historia de Sephiroth ya había llegado-el es un héroe y punto. Terminemos de cenar

-¿S-Sephiroth?-tu mama miro a Cloud y luego a ti-c-c-cariño ¿no corres peligro?-Cloud abrió los ojos-¿sabes con quien te metes?

-Rita es suficiente

-¡(T/N)! ¿sabes el peligro que corres? Algún día sus enemigos te encontraran y el no va a protegerte

-¡¿cómo puedes decir eso?!-golpeaste la mesa-¡tu no lo conoces!-estabas furiosa-¡Cloud me ha salvado muchas veces!

-¡y también te ha metido en muchos problemas!

-¡¿cómo lo sabes?!-te levantaste y volviste a golpear la mesa, tu madre se encogió en su puesto-¡dilo! ¡tu quieres que vaya y me arrastre por Francis! ¡DILO!-tu madre tenía los ojos bien abiertos-¡Cloud ha hecho muchas cosas por mi! ¡el es mi héroe! ¡el siempre me salva, el siempre esta ahí para ayudarme! ¡TU NO SABES NADA! ¡MALDICION!-golpeaste la mesa, estabas furiosa-¡estoy harta! Cloud nos vamos-recogiste tu equipaje y a Uva

-¡¿adonde crees que vas?!-tu madre se levanto pero tu papa la detuvo

-nos vemos en casa de Cameron. Por cierto nos quedaremos allí así que nos vemos en la boda.

Los tres salieron, miraste con tristeza a Felipe y a Pepa. Se metieron al carro y manejaste a toda velocidad. Entraste en la avenida, no bajaste la velocidad. Cloud tomo tu mano, lo miraste y bajaste la velocidad. Después de veinte minutos llegaste a la casa de Cameron, era de un piso y sencilla, su padre era militar y había perdido la pierna en una guerra. Parqueaste frente a la entrada principal pero viste que Cloud se encontraba pensativo, si tu madre se había pasado de la raya. Bajaste rápidamente y sacaste a Cloud del carro. Uva te miro sin comprender al igual que Cloud, lo llevaste cerca al parque que estaba frente a la casa y caminaron por el caminillo amarillo. Lo soltaste y sin darle la cara le dijiste:

-déjame ser tu sostén

-(T/N)-susurro Cloud sin comprender

te volteaste y lo miraste a los ojos-¡déjame ser tu sostén!-Cloud estaba sorprendido-puedo ayudarte, déjame cargar con tu dolor ¿no has aguantado suficiente?

-(T/N) yo…

-se que aun te culpas, se que en lo mas profundo de tu corazón hay un sentimiento de culpa ¡pero no es tu culpa! Las personas mueren aunque no lo quieras, Cloud yo te puedo ayudar con esa carga, déjame ayudarte, no quiero ser un estorbo

-tu no eres un estorbo

-Cloud desde que me conociste no has hecho mas que salvarme de mis torpezas, yo no peligro por ti, me has salvado varias veces. No puedes protegerme de todo lo que hay a mi alrededor-las lagrimas cayeron por tu rostro-¡no te culpes! Se que sientes dolor y me duele no poder ayudarte. Se que lo puedo lograr, déjame ayudarte

Cloud te abrazo fuerte-no, no quiero que cargues con mi sufrimiento

-Cloud-susurraste-te amo-te separaste de su pecho y levantaste el rostro para mirarlo-soy tu novia, eso significa que por ahora soy tu pareja y te guste o no soy parte de tu vida, me duele verte así quiero ayudarte…-le besaste la mejilla-no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros-Uva ladro feliz-¿ves? También puedes contar con Uva

Cloud rio por tu comentario-lo siento. Fue muy egoísta de mi parte

-no importa-te encogiste de hombros y caminaste hacia la casa de Cameron-todo sea por ti

Cloud paso una mano por tu cintura y te beso la mejilla-tu eres mi sostén

-si ahora falta que nos casemos y tengamos hijos-dijiste casualmente _"¡IDIOTA! ¿en que estas pensando? Perfecto tenías que meter la pata ¡ahora! Que no se te haga raro si sale huyendo"_ sentiste como el calor subía a tu cara-y-y-y-y-yo no quise decir, ¡b-bueno! Si me quiero casar p-p-pero no quise decir ahora s-s-solo y en cuanto a-a-a-a los h-hijos

Cloud te beso apasionadamente-espero no te me adelantes-y sonrió pícaramente, el se aparto dejándote sin habla.

Lo miraste adormilada y una sonrisa tonta se formo en tus labios. Cameron vio toda la escena desde la ventana, te miro con reproche ¿cómo se te ocurrió decir eso? Entraste a la casa y le presentaste a Cloud a todo el mundo, para tu sorpresa el señor Kitman, su esposa y el resto de los integrantes de AVALANCHA estaban presentes pero Cameron y Axel fueron los únicos en ver la escena. Tu papas llegaron una hora después, Joe saludo al señor Kitman y a Louis el papa de Cameron. Louis era un ex militar, a el no le importaba que su hijo fuera gay pues Cameron a pesar de besarse con hombres seguía siendo muy masculino, le gustaba ver los deportes, hacer deportes y gritar un montón de barbaridades cuando pasaban los partidos de football americano. Axel era igual, los tres disfrutaban de un buen partido y ahora que conocía al señor Kitman las reuniones serían un poco mas grande. Tu padre se distrajo con Amarilo, era el primer chocobo que veía y quería ir a la granja de chocobos. Hablo un buen rato con Cloud pero tu no le dirigiste la palabra a tu madre. Ella te persuadió y te aparto del resto. La miraste seria y con los brazos cruzados

-hable con tu padre y me comporte muy mal con Cloud…

-discúlpate con el no conmigo-la interrumpiste. Quisiste irte pero tu mama te detuvo

-por favor escúchame, no volveré a tratarlo de esa forma

-bien porque no quiero que te acerques a el-le dijiste mordazmente-si llego a saber que le dijiste algo inapropiado como lo de esta tarde desaparece, para ti-tu madre te vio sorprendida-hablo en serio y sabes que soy capaz porque ya lo hice

-en verdad lo quieres

-si y espero que no me hagas insinuaciones cuando nos encontremos con Francis, no lo voy a tolerar

-perdón hija-ella te abrazo y le correspondiste no muy convencida-por favor quédate en la casa

-ve y discúlpate con Cloud.

Tu mama fue y se disculpo con el, no supiste como pero lo convenció de quedarse en tu casa. Aunque sabía que Cloud lo hacía mas por la suplicas de tu papa, el estaba muy emocionado con Cloud y quería enseñarle un poco de beisbol al igual que a Denzel. Tu papa adoraba a los niños. La velada fue tranquila hasta que tocaron el asunto de donde iban a realizar la boda

-me gustaría hacerlo en una iglesia-dijo Axel

-si pero ellos no nos van a aceptar porque somos un dúo de poseído por satanás

-es verdad-dijo desanimado

-¡yo donde la pueden hacer!-Barret saco su celular y les mostro la iglesia de Aerith-esta destruido y hay un gran estanque en medio pero…

-¡es perfecto!-Axel estaba emocionado-podemos mandar a arreglarla y poner un lindo piso de vidrio para decir nuestros votos ¿qué dices Cameron?

-con tal de fastidiar a la religión me uno ¿qué dices Cloud?

Todos lo miraron expectantes-n-no soy el dueño de la iglesia-todos gritaron de la emoción, eso significaba que era un si

-igual de humilde eh campeón-tu papa le rodeo el cuello con su mano-y cuéntame ¿cuándo me vas a dar nietos?

Escupiste la bebida, Cloud se sonrojó y Cameron rio como si no hubiese mañana.


	21. Cloud vs Eren

**LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOO TT-TT no quería demorarme tanto pero es que tengo otros fics y, y, y, ¿a quien engaño? ya falta poco para que acabe el fic TT-TT NOOOOOOOO todavía no lo quiero terminar waaaaaaaa. En verdad lo siento pero es una realidad... rayos ¡odio esto! Espero que les guste el nuevo cap... TT-TT**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que llegaste a tu casa. Tu mama se había vuelto mas cariñosa con Cloud, se dio cuenta que el era un buen hombre y le encantaba presumirlo con sus vecinas. El mas dichoso era tu papa, no había tarde que no se llevara a Cloud para enseñarle sobre beisbol, tenía planeado ir con el a una de sus reuniones con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo además Denzel se había unido a la diversión, tu mama le preparaba galleticas, postrecitos y otros dulces mientras tu papa le enseñaba cosas. Era por la tarde y estaban todos reunidos en la mesa, tu mama sirvió el almuerzo, ese día Denzel tuvo que quedarse con Tifa y Marlene, la verdadera razón era que un almuerzo en familia no era tan entretenido que un día en el parque de diversiones. Dieron gracias por los alimentos y empezaron con la carnicería. Estaban hablando de trivialidades cuando el tema cambio drásticamente a un tema no muy bonito

-hija se que te hemos hablado de muchas cosas-tu mama empezó-y se que tu y Cloud… bueno-ella unió sus manos dando a entender sobre su intimidad-aun eres muy joven y espero que estés utilizando protección señorita

-¡mama!-estabas roja como un tomate

-¿cuál protección ni que ocho cuartos? Mi princesita me dará muchos nietos de Cloud ¿verdad?

Cloud ocultaba su sonrojo con su mano-no, no, no ella aun esta muy joven, espero se estén controlando en esa habitación no me gustaría despertar por sus ruidos

Si puede que Cloud durmiera en tu cama por razones que no ibas a mencionar, si puede que no importara cuantas almohadas pusieras siempre despertabas abrazando a Cloud pero llegar hasta allá, bueno todavía no-¡mama! Este tema no se habla mientras comemos

-la verdad espero que trabajen muy duro en 'procrear'-tu papa le dio un golpecito a Cloud en el brazo-este mundo esta muy vacío ¿no crees?

-¿y que hay de Eren? El ya esta casado-tus padres se miraron y empezaron a reírse-¿qué es tan chistoso?-Felipe y Pepa se subieron a la mesa y cogieron un pedazo de carne

-hay hija el día en que tu hermano tenga hijos nosotros ya estaremos en un ancianato-y mas se reía

-sería un milagro despertar por sus sonidos animales-dijo tu papa con poco aire

Cloud te miro sin comprender-oh verdad no hemos hablado de Eren. Veras mi hermano es… una persona muy racional

-querrás decir cerebrito

-bueno… lo que sea, el no hace una cosa sin pensarlo antes-tus padres se miraron y rieron con mas fuerza. Los miraste con el seño fruncido-no importa muy pronto lo conocerás.

Tu hermano no era un tipo muy carismático, siempre se destaco por sus buenas notas y por decir cosas tan intelectuales que te costaba entenderlo. El era un genio pero era un hombre muy pesado, todo debía ser perfecto, la posición de las cosas, la forma de vestir de las personas, la orientación sexual de Cameron algo que en verdad detestabas discutir con el y mas Cameron que la ultima vez lo cogió a golpes. Estabas un poco preocupada puede que Cloud fuera un hombre muy tranquilo pero sabías que los hombres mas tranquilos era los que peor se enojaban como tu padre la primera vez que lo viste realmente enojado fue horrible y no querías recordarlo. Terminaron de comer y sacaste a pasear a Uva, Felipe, Pepa y Rodolfo. Querías llevar a Cloud al parque acuático para presentarle a William, no quedaba muy lejos podían ir caminando. Cloud te veía con preocupación, Rodolfo era un animal grande para ti el tenía miedo que empezara a Correr y te jalara. Una hora mas tarde llegaron al parque acuático. Los encargados metieron a tus iguanas y a Rodolfo en una salita, Uva no quiso separarse de ti es mas casi muerde a uno de los encargados. Entraron a una enorme piscina natural y del fondo salió William tu orca asesina, se acerco a la orilla para que Cloud la acariciara y así lo hizo, al parecer Cloud se lleva bien con todos los animales y niños.

Volvieron a la casa para que Cloud se alistara para el mini partido de esa noche, tu papa le compro uniforme y toda la cosa. Se sentaron a charlar en la sala, tus papas estaba en un sofá y ustedes dos en el otro, te agradaba tener una conversación de pareja ¡por fin! Hablaron durante un buen tiempo hasta que escucharon que un carro parque frente a la casa. Te preguntaste quien sería, se suponía que Eren vendría hasta la próxima semana. La puerta se abrió y apareció tu hermano, un hombre alto de gafas, cabello corto, negro, ojos claros y delgado detrás de el venía su esposa Lila una mujer un poco mas alta que tu, delgada muy delgada, además de plana tanto al frente como atrás, cabello liso café recogido en una cola de caballo y una gafas, llevaba una maleta de roda chines negra al igual que tu hermano. La miraste y notaste su sorpresa al ver a Cloud y su ligero sonrojo algo que te molesto seriamente. Tu hermano saludo de lejos y subió a su habitación junto con su esposa que no paraba de ver a Cloud _"por lo menos disimula"_ pensaste con rabia, Uva tampoco estaba muy feliz. Cuando bajaron los dos pidieron algo de comer, estaban hambrientos y tu mama no dudo en servirles. Todos se sentaron en la mesa, tu al lado de Cloud con Uva en tus piernas mientras tu hermano y esposa al frente de ustedes. Eren miro de forma extraña a Cloud pero el ni lo noto estaba mas ocupado mirándote a ti y a Uva, se estaban comportando extraño. Tu mama sirvió la comida, tu no comiste no tenías hambre y Cloud y tu papa tampoco

-padre es muy extraño que rechaces la comida de mama, no es muy usual en ti

-bueno hijo, un deportista no puede jugar con el estomago vacío

-¿deportista? ¿hoy te reunirás con tus compañeros?

-claro que si hijo

-¿llevaras a (T/N)? No creo que sea de mucha ayuda

-o bueno-un aura negra te rodeaba-al menos YO iba y no me ahogaba al correr a la primera base

-hay hermanita ¿cuándo comprenderás? Sufro de asma

-agh, imbécil-tu mama te miro con desaprobación-igual no voy a jugar-el te miro con interés-Cloud lo hará

-¿Cloud?

-si el chico rubio que esta al frente tuyo, ¿no lo ves? o ¿acaso debemos comprarte nuevos lentes?

-claro que lo veo-dijo molesto-pero ¿por qué va el? Apenas lo conocen

-lo se-tu papa se unió-pero es un buen chico con un gran corazón y sentido de la justicia… además lo presumiré frente a mis compañeros les diré "¿si ven a este muchacho? Es mi yerno-se golpeo el pecho-mi orgullo"

pudiste ver un ligero tic en el ojo de tu hermano si no fuera porque era una persona sin sentimientos creerías que estaba celoso-¿dónde se conocieron?-pregunto Lila

-en 7th Heaven-respondió Cloud

-en un bar, para se mas exactos

-huh, con que alcohólica-_"se que he escuchado ese comentario en alguna parte"_ tu hermano sonrió divertido al verte con esa mirada de "espera y veras te voy a asesinar"

-suficiente-Joe se estaba cabreando-¿vienes o no? Porque ya nos vamos.

Tu papa se levanto exasperado, siempre era lo mismo con ustedes dos, discusión tras discusión. Te pusiste tennis y una cachucha eso era lo que los diferenciaba de los compañeros de tu padre. Subiste a tu carro junto con Cloud y Uva, los tres estaban callados, Cloud pensaba en lo desesperante que era tu hermano, tu tratabas de recordar donde había escuchado ese comentario, algo te decía que Lysandro había comentado algo parecido y Uva pensaba en lo divertido que sería ver a tu hermano caer por unas escaleras esa era la razón del porque movía su colita. Llegaron a la cancha, tu papa se puso al lado de Cloud, tenía una enorme sonrisa al igual que tu mama, los dos estaban emocionados. Entraron a un bar que estaba en la parte exclusiva del club y ahí estaban todos los antiguos compañeros de tu padre. Las miradas se dirigieron a Cloud, los amigos de tu papa se acercaron maravillados al ver que todo lo que el había dicho era verdad, para tu sorpresa Cloud ya se estaba volviendo famoso al igual que el nombre de AVALANCHA. Todos te rodeaban y felicitaban hasta los hijos de ellos te molestaban, no eran tus amigos pero los conocías por los antiguos partidos en donde te tocaba jugar, tu eras la pequeña estrellita de papa y aun lo seguías haciendo aunque era el turno de Cloud. Tomaron un poco y charlaron sobre las ultimas estrellas del beisbol.

Un tiempo después empezaron con el partido, el equipo de tu papa empezaba a batear primero. Tu papa bateo primero después le siguieron otros hasta que quedaron dos jugadores en una base cada uno. Cloud salió y todos pusieron su atención en el, tenías las manos juntas rezando para que no fallara en el golpe, se acomodo en el lugar y tomo posición, dejo pasar el primer lanzamiento algo de lo que se burlo tu hermano, lo miraste molesta pero volviste a ver a Cloud, cuando el lanzador tiro la pelota Cloud la golpeo, se fue lejos y alto hasta que cayo fuera de la cancha, todos se quedaron estupefactos, había hecho un home run. No pudiste evitarlo pero saltaste de la alegría, tu mama te abrazo aliviada. Cuando Cloud corrió a la ultima base todos lo abrazaron emocionados mientras el otro equipo se juntaron para ver que hacían o que estrategia harían. Suspiraste aliviada de que todo saliera bien, volteaste a mirar hacia tu hermano pero el no estaba ni siquiera Lila se había dado cuenta, lo buscaste y te sorprendiste al verlo hablar con el equipo contrincante. Te golpeaste la frente con la palma de tu mano ahora tus sospechas eran ciertas tu hermano estaba celoso de Cloud pero no creíste que fuera capaz de unirse con el otro equipo. _"a veces puede ser tan infantil"_ rodaste los ojos. Lo dejaste hacer lo que quisiera pero luego miraste a tu papa el no parecía muy contento. Joe se encontraba mirando a su hijo, su corazón se le había partido eso lo noto Cloud

-si usted quiere puedo retirarme del juego

-nada de eso-dijo determinado-siempre intento hacer las cosas para no molestarlo pero a el no le importa-lo miro sonriente-Cloud acércate-el lo obedeció-solo quiero decirte que pase lo que pase no es tu culpa

-¿a que se refiere?

-Eren… es un chico muy inteligente pero cuando se frustra-negó con la cabeza-hace corto circuito-le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda-vamos Cloud es hora de darle una lección a ese malcriado.

Se acomodo la cachucha y siguieron con el juego. Resulto que las táctica de tu hermano en cierta parte funcionaron pero no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para que Cloud dejara de hacer home runs a cada momento. Tu papa vio disimuladamente a Eren, estaba rojo y había tirado su cachucha al piso frustrado, sus cálculos siempre acertaban pero Cloud iba mas allá de su imaginación. Joe sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara de una vez por todas. En el ultimo tiempo camino hacia su hijo quien estaba agarrándose del cabello lo miro y suspiro

-hijo-Eren levanto su mirada-ya basta es solo un juego

-¡no! Nadie puede hacer mejor las cosas ¡nadie!

-Eren ya-su padre cambio de tono-no lo soporto, dime ¿por qué haces esto? ¿qué tienes en contra de Cloud?

-no es parte de la familia-dijo con la mandíbula tensa

-¡claro que si! Solo estas celoso además no has respondido la primer a pregunta

-me hiciste…

-¡responde!-Eren lo miro sorprendido-estoy harto de tu actitud, de la forma en que le hablas a tu hermana y a las personas ¿por qué lo haces? ¿sabes lo desesperante que te has vuelto?-Eren entreabrió los ojos-pero eso no te importa ¿cierto? Bueno, volveré y le diré a Cloud que termine con todo

-¡papa espera!-Joe se detuvo pero no le dio la cara-papa… yo… yo… ¡estoy celoso de Cloud!-en ese momento su papa se volteo pero seguía serio-sentí que lo querías mas a el… ¡tu nunca me has puesto atención! Cuando tuve los ataques de asma me dejaste a un lado y empezaste a estar mas tiempo con mi hermana, estaba celoso y enojado yo solo quería… que me prestaras atención

Joe lo abrazo-hijo yo te amo, siempre te he amado pero cuando empezaste con los ataques de asma deje de llévate a los partidos, además a ti nunca te gusto los deportes no quería obligarte hacer algo que no querías y sobre tu hermana… ella no lo recuerda bien pero tu madre la dejo abandonada cuando empezaste el tratamiento contra el asma, siempre estaba pendiente de ti y la dejaba a un lado por esa razón ellas dos tienen tantas discusiones y la ultima fue… la peor-Joe puso su mano en el hombro de Eren-vamos tu batearas esta vez

-¿qué?

-andando-Eren sonrió emocionado. Dejo que se arreglara y se acerco a Cloud-¿recuerdas ese truco que te enseñe?

-si señor

-bien, hazlo pero apunta a la pelota.

Eren salió a batear. Abriste la boca no dando crédito a lo que veías ¿tu hermano iba a batear? ¡pero si el lanzaba como niña! Tu mama hasta Lila estaba estupefactas, viste a tu padre, estaba tranquilo y relajado, si el normalmente era así tranquilo y nada competitivo pero estaba mas relajado de lo normal, anteriormente el siempre le decía a Eren cosas de cómo batear pero esta vez estaba ahí parado con los brazos cruzados. Debía tener un plan _"será posible…"_ había una técnica que habían creado el grupo de tu padre, se trataba de lanzar un piedra a gran velocidad hacia la pelota, el golpe la mandaría mas lejos de donde debía llegar originalmente pero nunca lograron realizarlo porque no eran lo suficientemente fuertes o rápidos. _"Cloud los supera en muchas cosas… si, lo mas probable es que papa le haya enseñado ese truco"_ eso explicaría la actitud de tu papa. Mientras tu madre y Lila alentaban a Eren tu pusiste toda tu atención en Cloud. Eren no pudo darle a las dos primeras pelotas pero si a la tercera, fue un golpe débil y soso pero de un momento para otro la pelota se elevo por el cielo convirtiéndose en el primer home run de tu hermano, en efecto lograste ver un pequeño movimiento por parte de Cloud, invisible a simple vista pero lo viste. Tu hermano corrió y corrió, casi le da un ataque de asma pero lo logro y llego a la ultima base, todos lo alzaron, el otro equipo se encogió de hombros y se unió a la celebración. Entraron al bar, bebieron y bebieron hasta que Lila y Eren cayeron desmayados. Cuando no presentaron signos de vida tu papa les conto lo que hizo Cloud afirmando tus sospechas. Todos lo felicitaron y pactaron en mantenerlo en secreto para que Eren nunca lo supiera. Cuando todos lo dejaron en paz te acercaste sigilosamente y le besaste la mejilla. Cloud se sorprendió un poco por tu acción pero sonrió, acerco su rostro para besarte pero alguien te jalo. Miraste con rabia hacia atrás y te encontraste con tu antiguo amigo de la infancia, Francis, Cloud te jalo hacia el y se puso enfrente, los dos se miraron amenazadoramente, al parecer Cloud era capaz de odiar alguien que no fuera Sephiroth.


End file.
